The Chronicles of Bella & Emmett
by BlackMoon29
Summary: In 1935, 55 years after her "Change," Bella Swan moves to Gatlinburg, Tennessee, where she meets an enormous bear of a man with a dimpled grin and hypontic blue eyes. A human—Emmett McCarty. The chemistry is instant. Will either life be the same again? RATED: MA FOR LEMONS! SEE THE FULL, WIDE-SHOT VERSION, OF THE STORY BANNER AT THE LINK PROVIDED ON MY PROFILE PAGE!
1. Chapter 1 Ramble On

_Disclaimer: All characters and dialogue related to the Twilight Saga are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

_Note: If anyone would like to see the awesome Banner made for this story by, "Enchanted-Mind" just message me and I will send it. _

**The Chronicles of Bella & Emmett: Two Fated Paths—One Eternal Love**

**(Formerly "Fate or Flight?"—but this is the new revised version)**

**Chapter 1 – Ramble On **

"_Leaves are falling all around. It's time, I was on my way. Thanks to you, I'm much obliged, for such a pleasant stay. But now it's time for me to go, as the autumn moon lights my way. Because, now I smell the rain; and with it pain; and it's headed my way. Oh, sometimes I grow so tired, but I know there's one thing I've got to do. I've got to ramble on …"_** – Robert Anthony Plant**

**Bella POV:**

I sighed to myself as I gazed out my living room window; the icy rain pelted the glass. As much as I detested the idea, I knew in my heart that it was time. I had been living here in Holyoke, Massachusetts for the past seven years. The whispers started a few weeks ago. In truth, the whispers stemmed from jealousy. Women were complaining about the fact that I managed to stay looking so young. I knew that no one had put the pieces together yet, but it was only a matter of time before more people started noticing as well.

Part of me had to laugh. Some of the women in town were beginning to gossip that I had some cosmetic secret that kept me looking so young; if they only knew the real reason.

_That's why it's time to go Bella, _I admonished myself mentally.

I really did not want to leave. During my time here, I had made several close human friends. But alas, that was the downside of the gift—or curse depending on how you looked at it—of immortality: no lasting relationships. Sure, I could join a coven. However, my lifestyle had made me a freak among freaks, an outcast among outcasts. My refusal to live off of human blood, and hunt animals instead, was not looked at as an honorable characteristic by my kind. It was seen as some type of mental illness. I was a social pariah among the vampire community.

In my near fifty-five years as a vampire, I had yet to meet any others who lived the way I did. Judging by the reactions of most vampires whenever we crossed paths, it seemed that I was unlikely to any time soon.

I liked to think that I had done the best I could with the hand that had been dealt to me. But the truth was, I was lonely. I had walked this planet for nearly a total of seventy-five years as a both a human and then a vampire, but alas. I have never been in love. I am honest enough with myself to admit that I crave to know what it is like to love, to be loved. Since the chances of finding another vampire who shared my feeding habits seemed slim to none, I often silently wondered to myself, _What if I ever fell in love with a human man? _I would like to think that I would be strong enough to be able to leave that man to his human life.

It would be selfish of me to fall in love with a human.

However, because of my lifestyle, humans had become my only outlet for social interaction. Sure I could give him immortality, but I would be taking away all the things that really mattered. Important things, like the chance to fall in love with a human woman and have a family with real children. In the end, I would be taking away much more than I could ever give back. So fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how I wanted to look at it, no human males had yet to come close to even piquing my interest. That was not to say that many hadn't tried. It was just that not one of them had yet to even make me think twice.

The notion had on more than one occasion crossed my mind. The thought of creating a companion or, even better, a mate that I could teach my way of living, share my life with. However, I could never bring myself to take anyone's human life away from them. I had promised myself shortly after I was created what I would never do to someone else, what was done to me.

The year was 1880, when my life was changed forever. Most of my human memories were muddled. Yet, I did manage to remember a few important things. I recalled my parents and parts of my childhood, but not much else. However, I remembered September 13, 1880, my twentieth birthday, as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking home from a birthday party thrown for me by some of my closest friends. It was unseasonably cool for that time of year, even in New York City. I remembered looking at the stars as I walked through the unusually quiet streets of the city. They were out in full force that night, not a cloud in the sky. As I gazed up at them during my walk home, my mind had drifted back to my dear friend Lucy telling me about her engagement earlier that evening. Apparently, her boyfriend Frank had proposed to her two days prior. As I thought about it, I felt a lump rise in my throat. I was twenty-years-old and alone. A woman my age was expected to be married, and to have bore children. _

_I wondered if I would ever find love. It wasn't for a lack of suitors; I just had yet to find someone that I could imagine sharing a life with._

_I briefly recalled my father, Charlie, yelling at me the year before. "Isabella, what is wrong with you? You have been courted by several respectable men. I don't know what you are waiting for."_

_It was one of the last conversations that I had with my father. He died two months later from pneumonia. My mother had died along with my younger brother during his childbirth when I was seven years old. _

_Fortunately, my father was perhaps the wealthiest banker in New York, perhaps one of the richest men in the country. As his only living heir, he had left everything to me. I had an ungodly amount of money_—_far more than I could spend._

_As my thoughts flickered back from my father to the present moment, I began quickening the pace of my walk. I suddenly felt unsafe. Call it intuition or paranoia, but I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched._

_Moments later, I felt a cold hand cover my mouth, muffling my screams. I was pulled into a dark alley. As my back was thrown against the wall of a brick building, I felt a sharp sting in my neck, as well in each of my wrists. One of the last things I remembered was an angelic voice attempting to offer words of comfort. "I am terribly sorry for the pain you are about to experience, Isabella Swan. However, there is nothing that can be done about that now. The only thing I can tell you, if it's any consolation, is that the pain will be over in three days. Then we will explain everything. Until then, I am afraid there is nothing that can be done about your suffering."_

_For three days, I burned as if I had been thrown into the very fiery pits of Hades. I kept going back to what the voice told me. It was the only way that I was able to convince myself that I wasn't actually in Hell. He said the pain would end. Sure, he could have been lying. Heck, I didn't even know who he was at all. In fact, I didn't even see his face for that matter. But I had to believe him because the only other alternative was that this burning would not end. And that scenario was just too frightening to accept._

_Finally, the pain began to recede from my limbs. It was as if my heart was drawing all the pain from the rest of my body and absorbing it in that one centralized location. It soon took off beating with more speed than the footfalls of the fastest thundering horses. _

_And then there was nothing. _

_No heartbeat, but more importantly, no pain. The only remaining annoyance came in the form of a dull burning in the back of my throat._

_I took a few minutes to relish the blissful feel of my new pain-free environment. However, I was suddenly startled out of my calm state by a voice. It reminded me of the last voice I had heard, yet at the same time, it was different. In fact, other things seemed different as well. I was experiencing complete sensory overload._ _I__ could smell everything. And even the bed I was apparently lying in felt completely foreign against my skin._

"_Isabella, can you open your eyes?" the voice asked._

_I did as I was asked and immediately gasped. Everything was so sharp and defined. I could see dust particles floating in the air. I could even see colors that I never knew existed before. I had no idea where I was, but I could hear movement of all sorts outside._

_I immediately sat up and noticed three men. The one of to my left was enormous. The man in front of me was the smallest of the three and had the darkest complexion. To my right, there was another large man. However, he was nowhere near as big as the first. Lastly, I noticed a small petite girl staring at me as well. She stood the farthest away._

_I instinctively leapt off the bed and crouched against the wall, growling._

Wait, why am I growling?_ I thought to myself._

_I began to panic. "Who are you people, and what have you done to me? Where am I?" _

_As I rapidly fired off these important questions, I was immediately struck by the inhuman beauty of all four onlookers, as well as their startling crimson eyes._

"_Isabella," the smallest and darkest of the three men called my name. "My name is Eleazar. To my left, is Demetri, the big fellow to my right, is Felix, and the young lady over there, is Jane. I know you must be confused. Isabella, I assure you that you are not in any danger. I know you have questions that you want answered, but I am sure that your thirst is unbearable at the moment. Let's get you someone to drink, and then perhaps you will be more comfortable, and we can answer your questions."_

"_Is that what that tickle in my throat is?" I asked, still confused. _

What did he mean by 'someone to drink?'_ I silently wondered._

"_Tickle?" The big one named Felix chuckled. "Surely you feel more than a tickle? Your throat must feel as if it's on fire."_

_I shook my head. "No. Honestly, it's not that bad at all. I would much rather know what is going on." I started to panic again. "Someone please tell me what has happened to me."_

_Eleazar nodded and began, "Isabella_—_" _

"_Bella," I corrected him. "I prefer Bella."_

"_My apologies, Bella," he said as he bowed his head._

_"Bella, we have had our eye on you for a while now. You were chosen because you are special. Do you remember what I said to you in the alley three days ago?"_

_I nodded and he continued._

"_Well, I bit you and injected you with my venom. The burning you felt for the past three days was the venom spreading through your body transforming you. I know this may be difficult to believe, but you are no longer human. You are like us now. You are a vampire."_

_I gasped, willing it to be untrue. But in my heart, I knew that I was being told the truth. It was the, only logical explanation for the burning, their inhuman red eyes._

_Eleazar continued. "First, I want to explain to you that real vampires like us are very different than the ones you have most likely heard about in myth and scary stories. We are virtually indestructible. Sunlight doesn't burn us, although we cannot go out in the sun, publicly at least. You see the sun reflects off of our skin, giving off light. I guess you could say the sun makes us sparkle very brightly. So you see, if we ventured into the sunlight around humans, we would be noticed immediately. We don't sleep in coffins. In fact, we can't sleep at all. Your skin is virtually impenetrable. Even a bullet from a rifle would bounce off of you. Basically, the only way to be destroyed is by another vampire. Our teeth can penetrate our skin, but even then, the only way to truly die is to be burned into ash. You will no longer age, Bella. You are now immortal. You will physically be twenty years old for the rest of time itself. Unless of course, you are somehow destroyed by another vampire," he added. _

_I growled at his threatening words._

"_I am sorry, Bella; I did not mean to frighten you. As I said before, we mean you no harm."_

_I still didn't fully understand._

"_Why me?" I asked._

"_All vampires have super human speed and strength, as well as enhanced senses. The last one I am sure you have already noticed?"_

_I nodded not trusting my voice. In fact, my voice scared me. I didn't even sound like myself anymore. It now had a bell-like_, _m__usical quality to it, like him._

"_You see, dear Bella, some vampires have even more special abilities. For instance, Demetri here is what we call a tracker; he can locate anyone in the world, no matter how far away they are. And Jane here can cause a person to feel incredible pain, just by focusing her thoughts on another individual. It is actually quite similar to the pain you felt during the transformation you just went through."_

_I gasped at the thought, earning a smirk from the one called Jane._

_I immediately growled again in panic. I was trapped. And with the gifts Eleazar just described, any hopes of escaping were gone because of Demetri. And any chance of fighting my way out was now nil, because of Jane's gift. I didn't ever want to feel anything like the pain I had experienced during my change again._

_Eleazar clearly noticed my panicked state. "Dear, please relax. Fortunately or unfortunately for you, depending on how you see it, that is why you are here. None of their gifts work on you. I also have a gift; I have the ability to assess the extra powers that any vampire has. I have to concentrate harder with humans, but I can tell if they will have a special ability if they are changed. However, that was not the case with you. Your abilities were so pronounced even as a human that I barely needed to concentrate at all." He smiled smiled at me._

"_Me?" I squeaked. "What can I do?"_

"_You are what we call a shield. You have a mental and physical shield. That is why Demetri and Jane cannot affect you. You see, their powers work inside the mind. Demetri can find someone by following an individual's mental signature, and Jane causes pain by making your mind believe you are in pain. Your mental shield blocks them both. In fact, you even confounded them both as a human. So imagine the possibilities now as a vampire. Your gifts have the possibility to magnify one hundred-fold. Eventually, you should be able to cover others with your shields and protect them. Your physical shield is harder for me get a grasp on. I know it's there, but I cannot get a sense as to how strong it is at the moment. But eventually, you should be able to surround yourself with an impenetrable force field. Your shields alone are enough to make you very special. Amazingly enough, however, that is not even the most impressive thing you can do." Eleazar beamed._

"_And what is that?" I asked hesitantly, almost afraid to find out._

"_Your shield, Bella, when you want it to, can act as a mirror of sorts."_

"_A mirror?" I hedged._

"_Yes, I suppose that is the best way to describe it," Eleazar responded to me. "When you are using your shield, and someone tries to use their gift on you, well, you have the ability to send that gift right back at the attacking vampire. So your shield can act as a reflector of sorts and be used as an offensive weapon as well. That is of course only when you choose to do so."_

_I nodded my head again. I was in information overload. I knew what the most important question was. However, I was afraid to ask it. So I stalled by repeating one of my first queries._

"_Where are we now?" I asked him._

"_We are in a small cabin in upstate New York at the moment," Eleazar replied. "Do you have any other questions?"_

"_Yes, and it's the one I have been not wanting to ask." I hedged again._

"_Please ask anything you want."_

_I inhaled and exhaled, realizing that no relief came from that action. Apparently my lungs no longer required air to breathe._

"_Well, Eleazar, when I asked you 'Why me,' you told me it was because of my shields. But that really doesn't answer the question. I mean … so what … what I am saying is: why do you need me? What are you planning on doing with me?"_

"_First, may I say that for a newborn vampire, your control is nothing short of miraculous? Newborn vampires, as a rule are ruled by their thirst, bloodthirsty __a__nimals unable to be reasoned with. And here you stand talking calmly as if you were still human. I have never seen anyone like you. You are a complete anomaly. Secondly, and I am willing to bet that both Felix and Demetri will both heartily agree with my assessment, your beauty is second to none, Bella. The transformation has turned you into the most stunning creature I have ever seen."_

_I noticed both Felix and Demetri nod in agreement. The lust in their eyes was unmistakable. I ducked my head at the compliment. If I still could have, I would have been a blushing red tomato. Unfortunately, I couldn't shake the fact that Eleazar was trying to butter me up. He must have been worried that I was not going to like his answer, which in turn, was only serving to make me even more worried._

"_Bella, the four of us are members of the Elite Volturi Guard. The Volturi reside in Volterra, Italy and are the ruling family for all vampires. As I said, we are the guard, but the Volturi consists of three ancient vampire kings, each over_ _three thousand yea__rs old. They are named Marcus, Caius, and Aro. Aro is the founder and official leader of the Kingdom. The Volturi are the police the vampire world. We uphold the law, in order to maintain that our existence stays a secret from the human world. Bella, I am sort of what you would call a talent scout. I came across you by accident during my travels to America several years ago. When I returned to Italy and Aro learned of your potential, it was declared that on your twentieth birthday that you would be turned and made a member of the Volturi Guard. Aro is very eager for your arrival in Italy."_

_His reply angered me to no end. Some pompous jerk decided he wanted me for his personal guard and ordered that my life be taken away from me. I was furious! There was no way I was leaving with them. I would rather they kill me now._

"_Eleazar, please do not take this personally. You have been very gracious in answering my questions. And for that, I thank you. However, just because someone living in Italy thinks I would be of use to him, does not give him or you the right to force me to go. I am afraid that your Aro will be disappointed. I have no intentions of joining his guard."_

"_Bella," Eleazar tried to reason. "I am afraid this is not a matter that you have a choice in. We were ordered to bring you back with us to Volterra."_

"_Bella," the one named Demetri addressed me. "I have been with the Volturi for centuries. I have seen the world many times over, and there is still no place that I would rather be. Please reconsider your position. I think I speak for all of us when I say that you would be a most welcome addition."_

_I noticed Felix nodding his head._

"_Thank you for the kind words, Demetri. Still, I have no desire to up and leave my home and country, just because someone I don't even know says that I have to. Can you not see how I might find this entire scenario a bit off-putting?" I asked, still trying to be polite._

"_Eleazar." The big one named Felix finally spoke up. "Maybe if we have her feed, her feelings will change. Perhaps once she realizes that Volterra will provide her all the blood she could desire, her opinion will differ."_

_Eleazar nodded. "Demetri, would you be so kind as to fetch Bella a meal?"_

"_Of course, Eleazar, it would be my pleasure." Demetri nodded and slipped out of the door._

_I was mortified. Did they actually expect me to kill a human being?_

_I began plotting. There was no way I could fight my way out against four._ _However, Eleazar did inform me that I had the potential to create a physical shield. He even admitted that he could not tell how powerful it was at this point. But he did say that eventually it would be like a force field. If I could get that shield to work, then there was no way that they could force me to go anywhere with them._

_While Demetri was out fetching some poor innocent human, I tried to make use of my time. I began visualizing an impenetrable barrier encircling me. I kept focusing, and several minutes later, I noticed that I was surrounded in a blue bubble._

This has to be it,_ I thought to myself._

_I waited for one of the three vampires to notice the strange blue bubble that now encased me. To my delight, they never reacted to its presence. Apparently, I was the only one able to see the physical shield._

_Confident that I could summon it again when needed, I dropped it for the time being. Just as I did, Demetri entered the cabin. I could hear the beating heart that he brought with him. The human wasn't screaming. So he must have either knocked him or her out, or somehow lured this unfortunate soul back to the cabin willingly._

_Once they entered the bedroom, a look of fear crossed the woman's face as she took in our appearances. She gazed at my blood red eyes and began to scream._

_Eleazar looked at me and smiled. "Bella, just follow your instincts. They will guide you in your first feeding."_

_I was expecting to have to fight the urge to kill, to maybe hold my breath. However, I felt nothing. She didn't even smell appetizing. I had no desire for her blood. The still dull burn in my throat told me that I obviously required something. However, human blood did not appeal to me whatsoever._

_I looked around and immediately noticed Felix's look of triumph. I couldn't wait to wipe the cocky smirk off his face. He was so sure that I would tear into her and begin lusting after blood so heavily that I would follow them anywhere, as long as they promised me more._

"_Bella, don't feel bad. If you don't feed off this woman, one of us will. Either way, she isn't leaving here alive. Therefore you have no reason to feel guilty. Like I said, just let your instincts take over," Eleazar tried to coax me._

_I was angered beyond belief. That poor woman was brought here because of me. Just because I wasn't going to be the one that killed her in the literal sense, it didn't mean that I wasn't responsible for her death._

"_Bella?" Eleazar raised his eyebrows._

_My tone did not surprise me in the least, as I balled my fists in anger._

"_Yes, Eleazar?"_

"_I told you, just let your instincts guide, and the rest will come naturally."_

"_Oh but I am letting my instincts guide me, Eleazar. And they are telling me that this poor innocent woman isn't a food source. Nothing about her is appetizing to me. She doesn't even smell like something I would want to put in my mouth."_

_All four vampires' jaws dropped to the floor._

"_She can't be serious," Demetri replied. He looked more in awe than angry._

_Felix looked utterly confused. Jane looked like she would rather be somewhere else. Meanwhile, Eleazar just looked flat out frustrated._

"_Bella, you need to feed."_

"_Then find me something edible," I replied harshly._

_I was done playing around. These people took my human life away. They had done enough as far as I was concerned. There was no way any of them were going to have a say in how I lived from now on. Clearly I didn't have any blood-lust for humans. So the way I saw it, there was no reason that I couldn't still interact with them as long as I was careful, extremely careful. I would have to stay out of public when it was sunny and would have to move often. I would need to move locations every six or seven years, so people didn't notice that I was not aging._

_My mind was made up. I put my physical shield up and expanded it around me in a circle. I extended the shield several feet in every direction. I wanted to make sure no one could get close enough to think that they even had a chance of laying a hand on me._

"_Well, Eleazar, Felix, Demetri, and Jane, it has been a pleasure. But I think I will be on my way now. You may have stolen my human life from me, but I will not let you steal my free will as well. Good day."_

_Eleazar closed his eyes, as he shook his head and let out a frustrated growl. "Bella, you don't have an option. You either come willingly, or we force you back with us, and you will have to deal with Aro's wrath. Please for your own safety, just come with us."_

_Despite everything Eleazar had done, I could honestly see that he didn't want to harm me. In fact, I think he actually cared deep down somewhere that he didn't even want to see harm come to me. However, he wasn't privy to the capabilities of my physical shield._

"_Sorry, Eleazar, I am leaving." I got up and started walking to the door._

_Eleazar looked pained when he finally gave the command. "Felix and Demetri, grab her. I didn't want to do it this way, but it looks like I have no other choice."_

_As soon as he gave the command, both vampires came rushing at me. As soon as they came in contact with my blue bubble, they both went flying backward ten feet._

_The look on Eleazar's face was priceless._

_"How is this possible?" he murmured_

"_Why do you look so surprised, Eleazar? You're the one who told me about my physical shield. So as you can see, no one is touching me unless I allow it. As I said before, thank you for graciously answering my questions, but I am leaving now."_

_Eleazar nodded, this time with a bit of a smile playing at his lips. "I can see that. Don't forget, Bella, you must protect the secret."_

_I nodded._

"_And, Bella," Eleazar said to me as I exited the door. "Please take care of yourself and be safe."_

_I turned back one last time. "Thank you, Eleazar. I know that you are just doing your job, but I can tell that you are a good man, too good to be serving as Aro's lackey._ _You are better than this," I said as I pointed back to the other Volturi members and their human prisoner._

_Just before I turned away, I saw a brief flash of emotion shadow across Eleazar's face. As I started running away, I faintly heard him whisper, "Good luck, dearest Bella, until we meet again."_

_I could not believe the speed I ran with. It took no effort. I expected to get tired after a while, but it just came so naturally. I was literally running faster that a bullet shot from a rifle. As I ran, a mouthwatering aroma washed over my senses. I silently prayed that it wasn't human. I was suddenly worried that maybe that one girl in the cabin was some strange exception. I didn't want to be a monster. I vowed right then and there that even if this aroma turned out to be human, I would never take a human life. I would rather die a slow agonizing death than kill a living breathing person._

_However, my curiosity got the best of me, and I followed the scent. When I reached the source, I was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't a human after all, but a massive grizzly bear. Without even thinking, my instincts, which, Eleazar kept talking about, finally took over. I pounced on the bear and latched my teeth onto its throat. My new razor sharp teeth cut through the fur and muscle like butter until I finally reached its jugular. The taste of the bear's blood was indescribable. It was better than any human food I could remember tasting. I let the warm blood slide down my throat, relishing every gulp. The dull burn was put out completely just as the bear's blood supply ran out._

_In truth, I even felt bad that I killed an animal. But the realization that I could live as a vampire and not harm human_—_well, the trade-off was worth it. Obviously, I would much rather take the life of an animal then a human, someone with a life and family that would miss them._

_After I finished feeding, I realized that I had been a rather messy eater. I found a nearby stream to wash off. As I bent down to clean myself, I was startled by two very different things. One, I was indisputably, ridiculously beautiful. Apparently Eleazar wasn't lying to me about that fact. My skin was now a flawless pale snow white. My lips were fuller and a luscious vibrant red. My high cheek bones were new as well, adding to my beauty. My hair was fuller. It fell three-quarters of the way down my back in mahogany waves with subtle gold and red highlights. I was stunned speechless._ _I looked down at my body and noticed I was perfectly toned with large perky breasts, a round tight bottom and long silky legs. It was unsettling; I had never thought myself to be pretty before. Now, I didn't even have words to describe my own appearance. It may sound vain, but it was undeniable._

_However, what were even more unsettling were my eyes. They were a vibrant shade of red. I thought this unfair. If I wasn't going to live the lifestyle of a monster, then why did I have to wear the eyes of a monster?_

_This new fact would put a serious kink in my plans to continue living among the human population. No one could be allowed to see me with eyes like these. _

Was I destined to a life alone, apart from civilization for all eternity?Maybe I should have gone with the Volturi_. _

_At least I would have had some form of social interaction._

_I stayed in the forests of upstate New York for the next month. I was addicted to the taste of grizzly bear. So much so, that I hunted them several times a day. I actually began to worry that I was going to turn them into an endangered species all because of my appetite. I practically filled myself to the brim daily on bear blood. I settled for deer whenever one could not be found. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't grizzly bear either._

_After one particular messy meal, I went to wash off in a stream. I gasped when I saw my reflection in the water. I was so disgusted by my eyes the first time I saw them, I had refused to look at them again. Yet when I saw them today, I no longer had the eyes of a monster from children's nightmares. Instead, they were a beautiful golden color. "Topaz," I said to myself. That was what they reminded me of: the golden, honey yellow gemstone known as Topaz._

_I was positively giddy. Sure my eyes would be strange, perhaps odd to people, but they weren't so strange that they would keep me out of the public eye. I could go back home again. However, I knew that I would need to move immediately. I couldn't maintain an animal diet and live in New York City. No, I would have to relocate. Find a town that bordered plentiful forest land that was filled with wildlife. That task would not be difficult. Thanks to my inheritance, I could move anywhere I wanted._

_And move I did. _

_I first moved Gorham, Maine. Next it was on to Fryeburg, Maine and after that came White River Junction, Vermont. I stayed in each town for around seven years, never more than ten. I constantly had to worry about people noticing that I didn't age. I continued moving every seven years or so, gradually working my way south. Almost fifty-five years after that fateful day, my twentieth birthday, I found myself ready to move again. My seven years were up, and it was time to leave all the human friends I had made during my stay at my most recent home behind once again._

Present Day – February, 10, 1935

My thoughts finally drifted back to the here and now. I began packing quickly. I only needed to take a fair amount of clothing as well as my important personal mementos. I would leave my home in Holyoke, Massachusetts furnished in the event I ever came back. Wherever I went next, I would buy all new furniture and appliances.

I pulled out my map of the United States so I could make the decision of where to move onto next. Although the cold didn't affect me, I was tired of it. For most of my entire vampire life, I had lived in New England.

I made the decision right there. I wanted to live in a warmer climate. Sure it would be more difficult, as warmer climates tended to be sunnier. However, if I found a home bordering a large forested area, I just might be able to enjoy the sunny days deep out in the forest where no humans would dare to venture.

I scanned the map over and over for such a place. Although I wanted out of New England, for some reason, I still felt the need to stay on the eastern half of the United States. As I searched the map, my eyes landed on a particular area. It was an up and coming, yet still small town that bordered the mountain ranges of Tennessee. It would be perfect. There would be plenty of forest and mountain terrain that the humans couldn't access, but I could. It would be fabulous on sunny days especially. I was positively giddy at the thought of having the sun back in my life.

I had packed everything I was taking with me into one single bag. I waited for nightfall so I could make my escape under the cover of darkness.

"Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Here I come!" I said to myself enthusiastically.

At the speed I was running, I reached the outskirts of Gatlinburg within two hours. Since it was the middle of the night, I took the opportunity to soak in the town while everyone was sleeping. During my reconnaissance, I noticed several newly built homes for sale on the outskirts of town. I liked one two-story home in particular. It was white with green shudders. Most importantly its backyard was adjacent to the forested area that led to the surrounding mountain range.

I made my decision quickly. Provided it was not sunny in the morning, I would venture into town and purchase the home at the town's realty office.

As I waited out the night in the surrounding woods, I breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed the cloud cover moving in just before sunrise. From the looks of it, it seemed like I was in luck and today would be blessedly overcast.

I quickly found the nearest stream to bathe in. I was dirty from my run and wanted to make a good first impression, considering today would be my first public appearance in Gatlinburg. After cleaning up, I opened up my suitcase and chose a lovely green dress to wear. I spent a few minutes arranging my hair and then made my way toward town.

I made sure no one was looking as I emerged from the forest carrying my bag of luggage. I strolled down Main Street toward the brick building I had identified the previous night as Gatlinburg Real Estate.

I was already the center of attention as I heard the whispers of onlookers as I walked down the street alone.

"Who is she?" several women asked various people in voices that were tinged with a bit of jealousy.

"She is breathtakin'," I heard another man whisper to his friend who was nodding in agreement.

"I wonder if she is married," another person whispered, oblivious to the fact that I could hear him.

I have never enjoyed being the center of attention, so I quickened my strides to a pace that was just slow enough not to draw more attention to myself.

I finally reached the real estate office and entered the building. I immediately ghosted up to the counter, set my bag down, and rang the bell.

A middle-aged, slightly balding man appeared from the side office and greeted me. "Good mornin', ma'am. May I help you?"

I heard his pulse quicken as he looked me over. Whether it was from attraction or his body's instincts telling him that I was a dangerous predator, I will never know.

"Good morning, Sir," I said in a polite voice. "I just moved down here from Massachusetts, and I was looking to purchase a home."

By the time I had finished speaking, the man behind the counter seemed to have composed himself from whatever affliction I was causing him. Sometimes I had to laugh to myself. I had been vampire for so long now it seemed. Human reactions to me were so strange.

"Ah, well, welcome to our fine state then, my name is Richard. We have several properties on the market. Would you like to have one of our realtors show you 'round?"

"Please to meet you, Richard," I replied. It was impossible not to notice that his heart rate sped up rapidly again when I mentioned his name. "My name is Isabella, Bella for short." I had to stifle a laugh at his flustered look. "Actually I arrived yesterday and looked around a bit myself. If it is still available, I would like to purchase the two-story home on Forest Street. I will happily pay whatever the asking price is in cash. And if it's at all possible, I would like to do so immediately."

Richard looked shocked that I was willing to pay whatever the asking price was. I supposed I shouldn't have been surprised, considering I didn't even ask how much it even cost.

"Ah yes, the Forest Street Property. That home belongs to the McCarty's. They own a lot of land in Gatlinburg. The family owns a well-respected development company. Let me call their office and see if I can have one of their representatives come down now. If you are willing to pay the asking price in cash, then I don't see why we can't get you into your new home today," he said with a smile.

"Let me make a call in my office and I will be right back," he said.

I nodded and thanked him.

I waited patiently for several minutes for Richard to return. I knew what he was going to tell me. I could hear his end of the conversation quite easily in his office. Apparently one of the brothers that owned the development company was on their way down as soon as he hung up the phone.

"You are in luck, ma'am. I spoke with one of the owners, and he is on his way here as we speak. Shouldn't take him more than a few moments; it is not a very long walk from his office," Richard happily replied.

I smiled at him and heard his heart rate accelerate again. I tried my best not to chuckle, as I thanked him for his help.

"Can I get you anything while you wait, miss?" Richard asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "No thank you; I am fine."

I waited about ten minutes until I heard the door open behind me. I turned around moments later and saw a very large muscular young man with loose, curly black hair had entered. His height and bulk actually reminded of the massive Volturi vampire Felix. However, that is where the comparisons stopped. This young man had a kind of boyish charm to his face. Not to mention, he also happened to be incredibly gorgeous.

"Ah, Emmett, glad you could get here so quickly; this is the young lady I told you about over the phone that wants to purchase your property on Forest Street immediately."

The young man's breath hitched for a moment as he looked me over with his piercing blue eyes. I found his gaze to be hypnotic.

_Wait a second, _I thought._ Aren't I the vampire here? Isn't it my gaze that is supposed to be the hypnotic one? What the heck is going on?'_

He quickly composed himself, however, and held his hand out.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss," he said as he gently shook my hand. "My name is Emmett McCarty. Please, call me Emmett." At the moment our hands touched, I felt an electric current shoot straight up my arm toward my long dormant heart. I swear I felt it beat again. I gasped at the contact. Emmett did too.

_Did he feel that too? _I silently wondered,_ or was he just repulsed by my cold skin?_

I was still trapped by his piercing blues eyes as I finally managed to reply. "The pleasure is all mine, Emmett. My name is Isabella Swan. However, please call me Bella for short."

"I can assure you, ma'am, the pleasure _is_ mine," Emmett said as his slight smirk turned into the most breathtaking smile that I had ever seen. His grin displayed the two most adorable dimples.

Just minutes before, I was laughing to myself in regards to Richard's biological reactions whenever I smiled.

Now, however, I didn't think it was so funny anymore. Because, if _my_ heart still worked properly, I knew that_ I_ would be the one with the thundering heartbeat and racing pulse.

**A/N – Thanks for reading.**

**Best Wishes,**

**BlackMoon29**


	2. Chapter 2  The Wheels of Fate

Disclaimer: All characters and Dialogue related to the Twilight Saga are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

_Note: If anyone would like to see the awesome Banner made for this story by, "Enchanted-Mind" just message me and I will send it. _

**The Chronicles of Bella & Emmett**

**(Formerly: "Fate of Flight"—but this is the new revised version)**

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances. If there is any reaction, both are transformed." — Carl Jung_

**Chapter 2 – The Wheels of Fate**

**Bella's POV:**

I quickly regrouped from the initial onslaught of the strange new feelings that Emmett's presence had apparently stirred up in my body. I did my best to compose myself. Honestly, I swear I really did try. Yet, for some reason my brain didn't seem to be functioning at full capacity while in the vicinity of this human man.

"So," Emmett said with my hand still in his, a huge dimpled smile firmly in place. "Is this true what I hear, Miss Bella, that you are aimin' to purchase our Forest Street Property at full askin' price?"

His gaze was penetrating, almost predatory.

_How is he doing this to me?_ I thought_. I am the predator here. I should be making him feel this way. _

As I gazed back into his stunning blue eyes, I detected the presence of a strange foreign emotion, swimming in those baby blue pools. Don't get me wrong, I saw the lust, which was also present in his stare. That was a look I had become all too familiar with ever since my change and was now very easy to spot. However, something else hiding in his piercing gaze, something more intense. It was a look that I couldn't explain, because I had never seen it before.

Then it occurred to me. _Maybe,_ _I am affecting him in the same manner that he is affecting me._

Now that I thought about it, his heart was racing as if he had to sprint a mile to get here, which I knew was not the case.

I schooled my features as well as I could, considering my current fog-induced state, and I finally responded to Emmett.

"Yes, you heard correctly. I just arrived from Massachusetts last evening and am looking to make Gatlinburg my permanent residence."

_Well, my version of permanent, anyways_, I amended in my head.

"Are you here by yourself?" Emmett asked. "Or are you plannin' on movin' into that house with someone else? It's awfully big for one person."

My God, even his soft Tennessee accent was making it difficult for me to concentrate. I was a vampire, damn it. We, as a species, were supposed to be very good at multitasking. Hell, I was doing all I could not to make a fool out of myself; I was barely able to handle this simple conversation.

"Well, if you must know," I said as I finally managed to release his hand. It seemed he had no intention of letting mine go, so one of us had to break the contact. Pathetically, I almost whimpered at the loss of our physical connection.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _I kept thinking to myself.

"I am planning on living in that big house all by myself; I arrived here yesterday, alone. Unless you know something I don't, I am not expecting anyone to follow me down here," I clarified as I tried to regain the upper hand by giving him my best dazzling smile.

I don't know if it was my smile or the news that I was alone, but there was no doubt Emmett's smile immediately grew even bigger. His infectious grin put those gorgeous dimples on prominent display.

_Did he have any idea how he was affecting me?_

"Hmm …" Emmett gazed at me intently. "I'm not sure how I feel about you livin' in that big house all alone. Plus, I am not to particularly keen of the idea of you payin' the full askin' price for it either. Would you be open to negotiatin' with me on the price of the property? It would sure as heck put my mind as ease. I can't help but feel as if I am takin' advantage of you by acceptin' your full price offer."

I would say that I was confused; however, that would have been a severe understatement.

"I don't understand," I stated. "You want to negotiate the price of the property so that you receive less money?" I asked in disbelief.

"That is exactly what I'm aimin' to do, Miss Bella," he drawled while still holding me captive with his penetrating blue-eyed gaze. It wasn't just his stare that held me captivated: His body was massive. He stood close to six and a half feet in height, yet he seemed to be just as broad and muscular as he was tall. His body was pure masculine perfection. I just couldn't stop myself as I began to imagine what he would look like shirtless. Then there was his damn sexy accent and gorgeous dimpled smile. Put all of those factors together, and this man had me in a complete spin.

_Stop this, Bella! _I screamed at myself. I really needed to get a grip, and fast. This human was turning a fifty-five-year-old v vampire into a puddle of goo with his flirtatious stares and dimpled smiles.

I took an unnecessary breath to calm myself. Once again, I attempted to school my features as I began to try to continue our conversation.

"Then tell me, Emmett, how much less do you want me to pay? What price will make you feel more comfortable?" I asked, trying to use a seductive tone in another attempt to regain the upper hand here. I was the vampire, d,, damn it! A human should not be able to affect a vampire in such a manner.

"How about you pay ten percent less than the askin' price? However, there is a catch. I will only agree to a ten percent price reduction if you will allow me the honor of takin' you to dinner to dinner this Friday evenin', Miss Bella."

_Did he just ask me out?_ I asked myself. No, I could not let that happen. He was a human; it wwould go nowhere. The only possible outcome, once the wheels were set in motion, was one or both of us getting hurt.

_Just tell him no, Bella, and that you would rather pay full price instead. End this dangerous situation. You know you can't have a serious relationship with a human unless you were to eventually tell him what you are_, _a__nd once you do that, he will run for the hills. Just tell him no, before both of us end up getting hurt. _

I reasoned with myself and resolved to decline his offer. However, when I responded, the words I intended to say were very different than the ones that actually slipped out of my mouth.

"Emmett, that is very generous of you. However, money is no object to me." I noticed his facial expression fall at my words. Unfortunately, my mouth was apparently not wired to my brain at the moment, and I continued to speak. "Paying ten percent less will not convince me to agree to attend dinner with you …" Yet, before I could finish my sentence, I watched him completely deflate. His eyes dimmed and the dimpled smile, which I was already beginning to grow quite fond of, was gone.

"I am terribly sorry, Miss Bella. I truly did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I should have never—"

"Emmett, I, I wasn't done," I said, halting his unnecessary apology. "What I was going to say was that paying ten percent less will not convince me to accept your invitation. However, if you agree to accept full payment of the asking price, then I would happily join you for dinner," I amended with a grin.

His infectious smile was back in place along with those damn dimples and that predatory gaze.

"You drive a hard bargain, Miss Bella. I still really don't like the idea of you payin' full price, but if that is the concession I need to make for you to agree to let me take you out"—he let out a breath as he smiled—"then I suppose I will concede to your superior negotiatin' skills. We have a deal!" he emphatically stated.

We shook hands to seal the deal. Both of us were grinning like fools, but once again, as soon as my skin came into contact with his, I was hit with the same electrical charge. This time, however, I was sure he felt it, and I was pretty darn sure that he noticed I did as well.

In fact, he even quirked one of his eyebrows as he acknowledge my suspicions. "Forgive me for bein' so forward, Miss Bella, but was it just me or did you also feel like electricity was shootin' up your arm when we just shook hands? Maybe I am crazy, but the same thing happened the first time we touched as well."

As soon as he finished speaking, he genuinely looked like he wanted to take back everything he had said. He was actually quite adorable; his bashful appearance only seemed to add to his boyish charm. I quickly wanted to put him out of his misery.

"No, Emmett, I thought it was just me. I thought that_ I_ was the crazy one. Both times we touched it felt like an electrical current shot straight up my arm and right to my heart. So, either we are both crazy, or it really happened. Personally, I vote for it really happened." I smiled and laughed at my own statement. Even Emmett let out a loud guffaw as a look of relief washed over his face.

"So, Miss Bella, what do you suppose that means?"

_Damn it. I definitely have a very good idea what it means. However, I am nowhere near ready to discuss something so important … especially here._

"I have no idea." Normally, I pride myself on being an honest individual. I tell the truth whenever I can. Obviously, due to what I am, keeping secrets was just a natural part of my existence. Unfortunately, in this particular case, I had no choice but to lie. "I suppose that your guess is as good as mine."

I certainly wasn't ready to begin _that_ conversation.

"Well, w, what do you say we get this business part over with?" Emmett asked.

"I couldn't agree more," I said with a smile.

I signed a bunch of papers and paid Emmett the full asking price … in cash. He quirked his eyebrow at me again as if to ask what the heck I was doing with that much cash on me. Plus, I was sure that he thought it was terribly unsafe, and it would have been for a normal woman.

Emmett paid Richard his sales commission and turned to me again as he grabbed my hand.

"Congratulations. Welcome to the neighborhood … neighbor," Emmett said with a large dimpled grin that actually made my knees buckle a little.

_Vampire's knees are not supposed to buckle,_ I chastised myself.

As he was shaking my hand in congratulations, it finally occurred to me what he had just said.

"Neighbor?" I asked him, while raising one eyebrow to emphasize my confusion.

Emmett looked a bit sheepish as his cheeks turned a pinkish hue, due to his slight blush.

_He's so freaking adorable,_ I thought to myself.

"Um, well … I was meanin' to tell you earlier, but I actually live in the red house across the street from you with my older brother, Albert, and his wife, Elena. I'm sorry for not tellin' you earlier. I guess I should've informed you before the sale. I hope that this new development doesn't make you uncomfortable," he added, g, giving me a worried smile.

Bother me? It _should_ bbother me. Everything about this entire situation _should_ bother me, but if that was the case, why the heck was I so damn happy to learn that he was going to be living across the street from me?

"Emmett, please don't feel bad. I am actually rather relieved to learn that someone I know will be living across the street from me." I tried giving him my best reassuring smile.

"Actually, Miss Bella, you don't really know me very well yet, I'm afraid. However, I'm hopin' to rectify that situation as quickly as possible," he drawled out in his soft, sexy southern accent, smirk and dimples firmly in place.

"Hmm …" I pondered out loud. "You know, you are correct. I don't know you that well at all, I suppose. I'm not sure why I said that; I guess I just feel like I know you already. Is that weird?" I asked, suddenly worried that I creeped him out with my whacky confession.

"No, Miss Bella, it's not weird at all. To be honest,, I feel like I've known you for a while as well. I guess I was afraid that you would think I was bein' too forward toward you by sayin' it myself is all. Please, make no mistake. It renders me very happy to know that you think of me as someone you know and can trust," he said, smiling brightly.

"Weird," I muttered to myself.

"What's weird?" Emmett asked, suddenly concerned.

"I was just thinking about what you said, and it's weird. In truth, I really do barely know you and, yet I feel as though I can completely trust you already. And believe me, I am not someone who is easily trusting of others." That was most certainly the truth. I had never been able to get close enough to anyone else to really trust them. And yet, within minutes, Emmett had made me feel as though I could trust him with_all_of my secrets.

"May I walk you home, Miss Bella?" Emmett asked, holding out his hand.

I don't know why, but I took it without even thinking twice.

As we walked out of the Real Estate office hand-in-hand, I looked up at Emmett and smiled, noticing him grinning back down toward me. "Is there a furniture store located anywhere in town?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course. Why? Do you need somethin' for your new house?" he asked, smirk still firmly in place.

"Um …" I stalled. "Actually, I kind of need everything. I left my home in Massachusetts completely furnished. So, yes, my new house is going to be pretty empty unless I do some serious furniture shopping." I scowled as I looked up at him.

He arched his eyebrow, questioning my sudden disposition.

"I hate shopping," I added with a grimace.

Emmett let out a loud guffaw. "Miss Bella, I believe that you are the first woman—" he buckled over at his waist as he laughed uncontrollably "—I have ever heard utter those three words together," he added once he managed to get his amusement under control.

_Was he always this happy?_ To be completely honest, his happiness was infectious and his smile was contagious.

Just being around Emmett made me feel like smiling; just being around him made me … happy.

Happy was something I had not been in a very, very long time.

**Emmett's POV:**

When I received the phone call this morning from Gatlinburg Real Estate informing me that there was a beautiful, young woman who just moved to town and that she was at their office intent on purchasing the home across the street from my own, well, I was immediately intrigued.

I was known around town to be a bit of a lady's man. Although I had courted many of the girls here in Gatlinburg, I had yet to find "The One." I knew I had broken some hearts and was considered to be a bit of a womanizer by some of the women in town. But, the truth was that I really just refused to settle for anything less than true love. I saw what my brother, Albert, had with his wife, Elena.

That was what I wanted.

So, while many people assumed I was just working my way through the female population of Gatlinburg, in truth, the reason I was courting women so vigorously was that I was searching for my other-half. I never made any promises to any of the women that I dated; it wasn't my fault that most of them were willing to get physical. Hell, I was a typical red-blooded American boy. I didn't see a problem with having some fun considering the fact that I wasn't attached to anyone special. Now that I look back on it, I was most likely just trying to fill the void in my life. A void I felt every day when I watched the manner in which my brother would look at his wife.

I was starting to worry, however. What if I never met my other half? I vowed to myself a while back that I would never settle for someone who I didn't love with all my heart. Plus, if I were to settle, how would that ever be fair to the woman in question?

I would never be able to give her everything I had to give.

So yeah, when I got the call that morning informing me that a beautiful, young woman was intent on purchasing and moving into the home across the street from where I lived, I couldn't help but hope that fate had finally intervened on my behalf.

There was definitely some extra liveliness in my stride as I quickly made my way toward the Gatlinburg Real Estate Office.

When I arrived, I opened the door and saw a woman with a green dress and a stunning figure with her back facing me. I took a moment to observe as I tried not to call attention to myself.

Her long dark mahogany hair fell in waves, three-quarters of the way down to her waist. Most women those days wore their hair up, but the way her hair cascaded down her back was simply stunning. Her hair wasn't completely straight; it fell in slight soft curls, giving it a soft, undulating appearance. As I looked closer, I noticed subtle highlighted streaks of golden and reddish hues embedded in her otherwise dark hair.

Her green wrap dress clung tightly to her body, accentuating her stunning curves. She had an ass to die for; it was perfectly round and no doubt toned as well. It took everything I had, not to pounce on her at that very moment.

Despite my best effort to remain unnoticed, she must have heard my entrance, and all too soon she turned around to face me. I heard my breath hitch as I took in the vision that stood before me. I was speechless, but now that I look back on it, there was just no way to be prepared to encounter such beauty. I knew it sounded crazy, but her beauty was inhuman. I didn't think such perfection was possible.

Her dark flowing hair framed her flawless heart-shaped face. Her skin complexion was a flawless, snow white. I had never known that pale skin could hold such beauty. I tried to speak, but I was rendered mute by her ethereal beauty. I knew I was probably creeping her out by just staring and smiling at her, but I couldn't bring myself to look away for even a second. My gaze greedily took in her facial features. Her high cheekbones and luscious, plump red lips had me breathless. As my eyes wandered down her body, I noticed her perfect breasts. It took all of the willpower that I possessed to fore my gaze off of them. I forced myself to look back up at her face, which proved to be near fatal mistake.

The moment we made eye contact, I was a lost man.

Her eyes … I had never seen such beautiful eyes. They were unlike anything I had ever seen before. Her large doe-eyes were colored with the most gorgeous irises that I ever had the privilege of feasting my gaze upon. They were the most dazzling shade of honey gold. My God, when I looked into them, it was as if I was trapped; a deer in the headlights, so to speak.

It took every ounce of strength I possessed to collect myself and finally speak. I had never been one to be tongue-tied or nervous around a woman. I wasn't cocky, but I was a confidant man. So, more often than not, it would be women that would fawn over me, not the other way around.

Talk about a role reversal.

I knew if I ever had a chance of getting to know this "goddess," I would need to compose myself immediately. It took nearly all the inner-strength I possessed, but I finally did it. I managed to gather my senses, introduce myself and tell her it was a pleasure to meet her. I told her my name and gave her my best smile. I was certain that many men had tried and failed to land this heavenly creature. Surely every pick-up line in the book had been used on her. In order to gain her favor, I would need to be unlike any other man she had ever met.

I would need to be myself.

She in turn told me her name was Isabella Swan. "Bella for short," she had said, coupled with the statement that the pleasure was indeed hers.

_Bella, such an appropriate name_, I thought, considering its meaning in Italian. However, it still didn't do her nearly enough justice. She was far beyond beautiful. I had seen plenty of gorgeous women in my day. Bella was not just beautiful, she was otherworldly. No words could ever do her adequate justice.

After she told me her name, we gently shook hands. As soon as we touched, it was as if a bolt of white hot lightening shot up my arm and went straight to my heart, sending it into overdrive.

I heard her let out a small gasp and wondered if she felt it as well. I also wondered why her hand was so damn cold.

_Maybe she had poor circulation,_ I mused.

I could not stop smiling as I looked at her. Mainly, it was due in large part to the fact that she had yet to let go of my hand. I tried to make some light small talk, asking her if the rumors that she was lookin' to purchase the Forest Street Property were true. Of course, she confirmed what I already knew. She told me how she had just moved down from Massachusetts and was planning on setting up a permanent residence.

Then it hit me. I knew nothing about her. She could be seriously involved with someone else. She could even be married for all I knew. Suddenly, I felt stupid for getting my hopes so high.

_I had to find out her 'situation_.'

I knew it was forward of me, but I just couldn't help myself. I asked her if she was planning on living in that big house all by herself or if someone would be joining her. As she began to answer me, she finally released my hand. I nearly groaned at the loss of contact. I suddenly wanted to kick myself for asking such a forward question. However, to my absolute delight, she informed me that she was here alone and was expecting it to stay that way.

I needed to get to know this woman better. But how do you ask a _goddess_ like Bella Swan out on a date? Surely she would reject me.

A wicked idea came to mind.

I told her that I would offer her a ten percent discount on the property if she would allow me to take her to dinner.

Her bell-like, musical voice informed me that no discount would make her accept my invitation.

My heart had begun to crumble at her words of rejection. I was certain that disappointment was written all over my face.

I had begun my apology, but before I could finish, she stopped me. She went on to explain that no discount would make her accept my invitation. However, much to my delight she continued, explaining she would happily go out with me provided that I allowed her to pay full price for the property. My crumbling heart was quickly pieced back together, and I was soaring.

I mentally grimaced as I realized that I was probably freaking her out with the size of my smile.

_My Lord, this woman has me in an absolute spin._ It was as if she could crush me with a single word.

Despite my reservations about her paying full price, I agreed to her terms.

We had a deal. And we shook on it.

Once again, electric fire shot up my arm. From the look on her face, I was definitely feeling confident that she felt it too. So I decided to be bold and ask. I could not stop smiling when she told me she felt the same jolt.

_This has to mean somethin', right?_ I asked myself.

I didn't understand it. I had known her all of ten minutes, yet it felt like we had known each other for years. There was just some strange connection between us.

We quickly finished the business part of the transaction. I was shocked when she handed me the wad of dough straight from her bag.

I sheepishly welcomed her to the neighborhood. When she asked what I meant, I worriedly informed her that I lived across the street with my older brother and his wife. I was worried that she would be pissed that I had failed to mention that part before the transaction was completed.

Instead, once again to my surprise and delight, she told me that she was happy to have someone she knew close by.

My heart swelled at the thought.

When I reminded her that we just met, she confirmed everything I was feeling by telling me that she felt as if she had know me for a long time. I made sure she knew that I felt the same way. Somehow, someway, I couldn't help but feel that this meeting was fated. There was no doubt about it; I already felt a connection to her.

Even though we had literally just met, I knew in my heart that it would physically pain me to ever see this beautiful "goddess" with another man.

Wait. Was this that "love-at-first-sight" shit people were always talking about? I'd never believed in that shit before, but something strange was definitely going on. Actually, if I was being completely honest with myself, whatever it was, it felt like it was a whole lot more than that. I felt it in my bones. Bella Swan, in some manner or another, would have a profound effect on my life.

My suspicions were further confirmed that something special was happening between us when she told me how she already felt as if she completely trusted me. She made sure to let me know that trust was something that didn't come easy for her.

_So again, why me?_

I asked if I could walk her home. I held my hand out and silently prayed she would take it. Without hesitation, she answered, "Of course." I was positively beaming as she grabbed onto my hand.

As we walked out of the real estate office, Bella asked me if there were any furniture stores in town. I informed her that there was and asked her what she needed.

Her reply: "Everything." I immediately began to worry that she might have left her home furnished because she planned on returning much sooner than she had originally implied.

She soon managed to bring me out of my self-induced little funk when she grumbled about having to do some serious shopping. She continued on as she admitted to me me, "I hate shopping." I couldn't help the loud laughter that escaped from me.

In my twenty years, I have never heard a woman utter that phrase.

As I looked down at her, while still trying to control my laughter, I couldn't help but notice that she was looking up at me and laughing too. Her laughter was melodic, like the sweetest music.

Even though her hand was cold and her skin was hard, it felt completely natural to me. There was something that just felt right about having her hand in mine. I truly never wanted to let go.

As we walked I decided to be bold. "So, Bella, how is that such a beautiful, stunnin' woman such as yourself, has managed to stay single all this time?"

She gave me a soft smile before answering. "Actually, I hadn't met anyone before today that held any interest for me?"

"Before today?" I questioned with a grin. I wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things. However, while I was smiling, Bella looked like she wanted to swallow her tongue.

I gave her cold, hard hand a gently squeeze as I continued to look down at her and smile. She finally peeled her eyes from her shoes and looked up, meeting my gaze. Instead of trying to backtrack, she just gave a warm smile as our eyes remained locked.

In that moment, as I looked into her eyes, I knew. Even if she moved back to Massachusetts, as long as she let me, I would follow Isabella Swan to the ends of the earth.

**A/N – FYI: After this chapter I plan to make sure that Bella and Emmett don't give their separate points of view on the same events. I just thought it was important to show their first meeting through each of their eyes. So after this chapter, there will be very little repeating of events. I won't have Emmett and Bella continue to give each of their points of view on the same event. From now on, the story will take on a more lineal format. **

**So, please tell me what you think – seems like they both have got it pretty bad for each other pretty quick. **

**Should Bella let this develop or leave Emmett to his human life?**

**What about Emmett's reaction to Bella? He certainly seemed awful flustered.**

**Best Wishes,**

**BlackMoon29**


	3. Chapter 3  Addiction & Withdrawal

_Disclaimer: All characters and dialogue related to the "Twilight Saga" are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

_Note: If anyone would like to see the awesome Banner made for this story by, "Enchanted-Mind" just message me and I will send it. _

**The Chronicles of Bella & Emmett**

**Chapter 3 – Addiction and Withdrawal**

_All sins tend to be addictive, and the terminal point of addiction is damnation.—_W.H. Auden

**Bella's POV:**

As Emmett and I continued walking down the street, I couldn't help but revel in the warmth his large hand offered my small cold one. Not only was the electrical charge still present, but my hand felt as if it was wrapped in a cocoon of blissful warmth. A warm, easy smile donned my face as I looked up at him, studying his boyish face once again.

I let my wandering gaze drink in his blazing blue eyes, dimpled grin, and strong jawline. In a way, he was a walking, talking contradiction. His sheer size and bulk made him an extremely imposing figure. Yet, his child-like grin and enthusiasm, not to mention his prominent dimples, afforded him a boyish charm that seemed out of sorts with his tall, broad, muscular frame. I had never thought that a human could surpass a vampire in looks, yet when I let my mind drift back to the day I woke up as a vampire, I couldn't help but make comparisons. Emmett, as a mortal, was far more handsome to my eyes than the three male vampires I had awoken to that day. If he was so stunning as a human, I couldn't imagine how attractive he would be if he was immortal.

I let myself imagine him with flawless pale skin, hypnotic topaz eyes, and hard gran—

_Stop!_ My mind screamed. I would not let myself consider such things. Taking away his humanity would be the most selfish act I could ever commit.

As I continued to stare at Emmett unabashedly, he glanced down at me, and a horrified expression replaced the dimpled grin that I was beginning to grow way too fond of.

"I'm such a moron. Please forgive me, Miss Bella. How could I have been so thoughtless?" he asked, his eyes pleading for forgiveness

I was beyond confused and quirked one of my eyebrows at him.

"What are you referring to, Emmett?" I asked, completely mystified at the sudden shift in his usually cheerful disposition.

"Your luggage bag," he said, gesturing to it. "I was so happy to have the privilege of you allowin' me to hold your hand that I didn't even offer to carry your bag for you. I am such an idiot. Can you ever forgive me, Miss Bella?"

I couldn't help the smile that must have been plastered across my face. He was such a gentleman. I very quickly tried to put him at ease.

"Relax, Em," I said.

_Wait. Did I just call him Em? _I silently asked myself.

"This bag is nothing but clothes and a few personal mementos from home. It's not heavy at all, honest. I would forgive you, but I am afraid there is nothing to forgive you for," I replied, hoping to erase the worry that etched his otherwise perfect face. "Emmett? Please, no more of this 'Miss Bella' business. I would much rather you just call me Bella".

His face instantly relaxed, and a hint of a grin replaced his previously horrified expression.

"Fine, I will agree to no more 'Miss Bella' as long as you let me carry that bag for you. Heavy or not, it just ain't right," he reasoned, full dimpled smile back in place.

_My God what is wrong with me? I am becoming addicted to his dimples. What kind of person turns into a dimple addict?_

I really needed to get a grip.

Then it hit me. I suddenly remembered that I called him Em, instead of Emmett. I instantly felt the need to apologize.

As Emmett took my luggage bag from my left hand with his right one, I began my apology.

"Emmett," I started, causing him to look me in the eyes. _Focus, Bella._ _Don't get lost in those stunning blue eyes, and apologize. _"I feel that I owe you an apology. I am terribly sorry for calling you Em, instead of your proper name. I have no idea why I called you that. It just came out of my mouth on its own accord."

"Honestly, Bella. Of all the things to apologize for, I'm thinkin' that should be last on your list. Besides, I _really_ liked it when you called me that. Only my family calls me Em—the people I am closest to. So please, feel free to call me Em as often as your heart desires. If you want to apologize for somethin', how 'bout you apologize for turnin' me into a stutterin', smilin' fool, every time you look at me," he admitted with a nervous smile.

_Really? _I thought. _Did I really affect him in the same manner he affected me_? Before I could stop myself, the words were out of my mouth.

"You're one to talk," I huffed. "I can barely concentrate around you, never mind hold a conversation. Whenever I look at you, I get trapped by the penetrating gaze of your piercing blue eyes and your darn dimpled smile. Never mind that ridiculously sexy southern accent of yours. _That_ is a whole other story."

_Really, Bella? Really? Did you just say that to him? Did you honestly just tell a virtual stranger that he basically turns you into a pile of goo whenever he looks at you or you hear him speak? Get a grip, Swan! You are almost seventy-five-years old, and you're swooning over this man like a teenager._

I closed my eyes and shook my head, halting my wacky mental lecture.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett. I have never been so forward in all my life. I feel like a fool. I am so sorry for speaking about you in such a manner. My God, I am so embarrassed."

I peeked up at him, and noticed he was wearing his biggest smile to date.

"Bella," he said while grinning like a loon. "Do you seriously think your words offended me?" He shook his head, huge dimpled smile still plastered firmly in place.

"Bella, you are surely the most stunnin' woman to have ever walked this earth. To hear you tell me that my presence affects you at all would have been more than I could have hoped for. But to now know that I affect you almost as much as you affect me … nothin' could make this man happier. At first, I just assumed you accepted my dinner invitation because you were too sweet to say no. But now, to know that I might possibly have a chance at winning your affections, I've never been more excited to go out to dinner in all my life." He laughed, which in turn caused me to join in with him.

Because that was what he did—made me smile and laugh.

Leave it to Emmett to have me laughing within seconds of confessing possibly the most mortifying, mystifying, private feelings that I had ever experienced.

During our walk home, Emmett pointed out the only two furniture stores in town. He asked me if I needed any help, but I told him that once I dropped my luggage off at the house, I was going to head straight back to one of the furniture stores. I admitted I was going to pay extra so I could have everything delivered directly to my new home.

When we finally reached my door, Emmett handed me the keys, allowing me to unlock it myself. We entered, and he set my luggage down. He then turned to face me.

"Is it pathetic that I don't want to leave you?" he asked, honestly curious as to what my response would be.

I shook my head smiling. "No, it's not pathetic at all. I actually feel the same way, Emmett" It was true. We had just met a little over an hour before, and I already didn't want to be without him.

He smiled at my reassuring words and grabbed my hand. I gasped as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the backside of it. My gasp was clearly audible as I felt Emmett's lips form a smile against my hand just before he let go. I didn't gasp out of surprise at Emmett's maneuver. It was the blazing warmth his chaste kiss caused that shocked me. As soon as his lips touched the skin of my hand, the most blissful electric heat shot up my arm, straight to my frozen heart.

As Emmett turned to leave, he looked over his shoulder back at me. "I can't wait 'til Friday, Bella," he murmured, a hint of seduction in his voice.

"My thoughts exactly," I agreed with a smile. Emmett gave me one final grin before he turned and exited my home.

As soon as he left, I felt a slight tug within my chest. Well, it started off as a tug, but the longer Emmett was gone it seemed to intensify into a constant ache. As the ache seemed to increase by the minute, so did my thoughts regarding Emmett. My mind had become consumed with him. For the next few hours, Emmett was all I could think about.

At approximately quater past noon, a knock on my door broke me out of my revelry. I instantly recognized the scent on the other side of the door as Emmett's. I didn't want to seem overly hasty, so I waited five seconds before I opened it.

As opened the door, a warm, inviting smile instantly graced my face. Emmett was standing there in all his manly perfection, holding a single white rose. He proceeded to hand it to me, saying it reminded him of me, while offering a wink. No doubt Emmett was using the white rose to symbolize my pale skin.

I quickly found a vase to put the flower in. As soon as I added some water, I scurried back to Emmett.

"Good afternoon, Bella," he said with a smile. "I'm terribly sorry to just drop by unannounced like this. However, I found myself missing you more than I thought possible. Would you like to take a walk?"

I quickly glanced up at the overcast sky, making sure it would be safe for me to go out in public. Satisfied, I nodded my head, smiling.

"Great," Emmett said, holding his hand out. Once again, I took it without a second thought as I was eager to feel the electrical current that was only present while our skin was in contact with each other's.

We walked around town for the next three hours. Emmett literally introduced me to anyone who crossed our path. Overall, it was a fun afternoon. Although, I didn't fail to notice all the young women glaring daggers at me as Emmett and I walked hand-in-hand about the town.

Eventually, Emmett had to get back to work. Approximately three hours after picking me up, he dropped me off at my house.

"Do you mind if I come by tomorrow again on my lunch-break?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'd like that, Emmett," I answered, unable to wipe the goofy grin off my face.

Once again, Emmett placed a chaste kiss on the back of my hand before he departed. And yet again, I felt the ache in my chest intensify every minute that I wasn't in his presence.

I finally couldn't take it anymore. It was near midnight and the pain in my chest had become nearly unbearable. The rational side of my brain told me that what I was about to do was highly inappropriate.

_Appropriateness can take a hike, _I thought. _I need to see Emmett, and I need to see him now._

Under the cover of darkness, I blurred across the street toward Emmett's home. I easily scaled the wall and looked into the second-story window located on the front side of the house.

_Hmm … definitely not Emmett's room, _I mused to myself as I peeked through the window at the sleeping forms of two unrecognizable individuals.

I quickly made my way around to the backside of the house and quietly jumped up to the window located on the second floor.

_Bingo! _I mentally cheered. I had found Emmett's room. Without wasting time, I quickly slid the window open and slipped through the tiny space. I instantly set my gaze on Emmett's sleeping body. I wanted to chuckle as his massive frame practically took up all the available space on his full-sized bed. The man was just huge. He alone was living proof that someone really needed to invent a larger bed than the full-sized model, which was the largerst bed on the market.

As soon as I took a seat in a nearby rocking chair, a smile graced his face, causing my two favorite dimples to appear. Even in sleep, it was as if he subconsciously knew I was suddenly there in his room. For some reason, before his face took on a peaceful appearance, his facial expression indicated that he was in some sort of pain. I hoped their wasn't anything wrong with him, but he looked content ever since I sat down. I too was finally at peace. His presence was all that was needed to make the ache in my chest disappear. I sat in complete contentment as I watched Emmett sleep all night long with a peaceful smile on his gorgeous face. As I watched him in his slumbering state, I felt another rush of affection for this human man wash over me. Every minute that I sat there, I found myself falling for Emmett McCarty more and more.

Good, Lord. In just one single day, I had become officially addicted to Emmett McCarty.

As the morning approached, Emmett's breathing patterns changed, signaling that he would soon be awake. Although I knew that the ache would return once I left, I fought my urge to stay and slipped out the semi-open window—closing it behind me.

The next three days followed the same pattern. Emmett would stop by on his lunch-break, and we would spend two or three hours together. Then each night, I would slip into his room and watch him sleep. I knew it was wrong, but it was the only way to alleviate the pain in my chest.

Finally, Friday arrived. Even though we had a date that night, Emmett still stopped by on his lunch-break. I was grateful as I thought I would have to endure the entire day with an aching chest. Yet, there was something even worse than the ache, but fortunately Emmett decided to visit despite our planse later. I actually feared that I would have to go the entire day without being able to see Emmett's face until we met for dinner.

We walked around town as usual for a couple hours before Emmett escorted me back to my home. I didn't feel like letting him leave quite yet, so I invited him in. We sat and talked until he had to get back to work.

"If I don't leave now my brother, Albert, just might fire me. Imagine, getting fired by your own brother." He shook his head laughing loudly. His laugh, contagious as always, soon had me joining in on the merriment.

My mirth did not last long, however. Before I knew what was happening, I was paralyzed by Emmett's penetrating gaze as his piercing blue eyes held me in a trance-like state. He never looked away, never even blinked, as he bent down a little, while raising my right hand to his mouth, and placed a warm chaste kiss on each individual knuckle. I couldn't help but think his gallant, gentlemanly behavior better fit the timeframe of my human life, the middle-to-late nineteenth century, rather than 1935.

I wasn't saying that gentlemen didn't exist anymore. It was more of the fact that Emmett just took it to another level. His actions almost made me feel like I had been transported back in time to my human days. Hell, he almost made me feel human again.

As he lowered my hand from his mouth, he stood tall, never breaking our eye contact.

"Bella," he murmured in a husky voice. "Would you allow me the honor of picking you up here for dinner at five-thirty? Does that time work for you?"

I still felt like I was under some sort of spell. I honestly wasn't even sure if I could speak, so I just nodded, never looking away from his eyes.

Emmett smiled brightly, displaying my two favorite dimples, and said, "Until then, dearest Bella." Then he bowed his head and turned to leave out through my front door. As he left, I could tell he was attempting to school his features. However, judging by the smirk that was playing at the corner of his lips, he was failing miserably. I just watched in stunned silence as he departed.

_What the hell just happened?_

Things were not supposed to work this way. Humans were not supposed to be able to put vampires into a trance. Humans were not supposed to be able to render vampires immobile. Humans were not supposed to leave vampires speechless.

And yet, despite all of those facts, I couldn't bring myself to care one tiny bit.

_Why_, y_ou ask?_

Because I was honest enough with myself to admit the fact that within five days of meeting him, I, Bella Swan, immortal vampire, was falling for Emmett McCarty … hard and fast. I hadn't realized it, but over the past week I had fallen in love.

I was in love with Emmett McCarty.

I needed to think. If I was going to pursue a relationship with Emmett, he would need to know the truth. How long could I keep up the charade if I could never go outside, in public view, when the sun was shining? Surely, he would notice the fact that I never stepped into the sunlight, let alone leave my house when it was shining. He was obviously a sharp man. Without a proper explanation, he would find it to be very strange behavior at best. I was also sure that if we continued to spend time together, he would wonder why I never ate anything. It would be another red flag, sure to attract suspicion and concern on his part.

_Damn it!_ In my excitement over going out with Emmett on our date, I never even considered the notion that we were _actually_ going out to dinner. It never crossed my mind that I would need to eat food on our date. I would have to suck it up for Emmett and force some food down. It wasn't pleasant, but it could be done.

The whole food thing got me thinking. Life would be so much easier if he "knew" about me.

_Could I really tell him my secret?_

It wasn't that I didn't trust him. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't know how, but I just know. What I feared was him running for the hills, o, or even worse, looking at me like I was a monster. I couldn't bear to see Emmett look at me with hatred or revulsion in his eyes.

_Maybe I should leave right now, make a break for it, before I get hurt. But, if I leave I will hurt no matter what. Hell, my chest hurts every time he's away from me. Maybe I should leave before _he _gets hurt?_

Wait, no. The past fifty-five years I had been bitter because someone else made a choice for me and turned me into a vampire. I still fumed over the fact that someone made such an important decision for me.

I would not do the same to Emmett. It was obvious there was some special connection between us. The electrical charge every time we touched was evidence enough. No, I would not make such an important choice for Emmett. I would tell him the truth after dinner tonight and let him decide. I would let him make an informed decision, let him know what I couldn't offer him: Children and growing old together. However, I would also let him know what I could offer him—my eternal love and immortality.

I had vowed when I was changed that I would never do to someone else what was done to me. Yet, when I made that vow, how was I supposed to know that I would find my mate in a human? This wasn't just falling in love with some random human. Emmett was my mate—my soul mate. It was the only explanation for the way I reacted to him. Plus, I had heard before from other vampires about the electric charge that was shared whenever vampires touched their mate's skin.

That was one of the things about being a vampire; when we were changed, we became essentially frozen, our personalities, our likes and dislikes. So when real change came along, it was permanent. There was certainly no going back. I knew when I experienced that real change earlier in the day, that this was it for me. Whether Emmett would return my affections or not once I told him the truth, it would never change my feelings for him. No matter how he felt about me after tonight, I knew with every fiber of my being: I would love Emmett McCarty for as long as I walked this earth.

In the span of five days, my entire life had been turned upside down. I had fallen in love, found my true mate, and decided that I was willing to break the one and only vow I had ever made. Of course, I would not let him make a rash decision if he ended up deciding that he wanted immortality. I would make him think long and hard. However, if Emmett still wanted me to change him after thinking everything through and considering all of his options, I would break the one personal rule I swore to myself that I would never break.

I would end his human life. I would turn Emmett McCarty into an immortal.

_Could I be any more selfish? Maybe I really am a monster._

**Emmett's POV:**

Even though Bella's hand was abnormally cold, the electrical current that resulted from her touch made it feel as if my hand was virtually on fire. It was pure bliss. I was still in shock that this woman would even give me the time of day, never mind allow me the pleasure of holding her hand in public.

Between the feel of her hand,herh dazzling smile and intoxicating perfume, my brain was in a haze. As we continued our walk back to her new home, Bella looked up at me and smiled, making my heart skip a beat. I was about to smile back down at her when I realized that I had made a serious blunder.

I had been so focused on her inhuman grace, her flawless features, and her divine smell that reminded me of a mix between freesia and the sweetest strawberries, I had completely forgotten about her luggage bag.

_Here I am walkin' God's most beautiful angel down the street, and I'm makin' her haul her own luggage around._

I begged for her forgiveness and, of course, Bella being the sweet angel that she was, instantly told me not to worry about it. "Relax, Em," she said as she tried to convince me the bag wasn't heavy. She also made it quite clear that she had enough of the "Miss Bella" business, as she put it. To be honest, it made me feel better that she wanted me to just call her Bella. She wanted to drop the formalities. I took that as a good sign.

W_ait … Em? _She called me my family called me that. For some reason it sounded very different coming from her lips, and it warmed me to my very core. She could call me Em one hundred times a day, every day for the rest of my life, and I would never tire of hearing her voice utter any variation of my name. Hey, as long as she was calling me something, it meant she was at the very least talking to me. So heck, she could call me whatever her little heart desired, and I wouldn't care in the slightest.

As I took her bags, she began apologizing profusely for not using my proper name. I gave her my best smile and told her how I liked it when she called me Em. Coming from her mouth, it came off as a term of endearment rather than just the nickname used by my family.

I did tell her that if she wanted to apologize for something, she should start by saying he was sorry for turning me into a stuttering, smiling fool whenever she looked at me. What she said next, h,,owever … well, there just weren't words to explain how it made me feel.

_No way. Did I really hear that? Was she honestly bein' truthful? Did she essentially just tell me that she was as mesmerized by me as I am by her_?

It wasn't possible. I must have misunderstood. Maybe, my brain rearranged her actual words into something that I longed to hear her say.

I finally allowed myself to let the truth of her words sink in. She really was affected by me. There was no way I enthralled her to the same degree she captivated me, but I clearly affected her strongly enough.

I smiled so wide it actually hurt. I must have looked like a freaking lunatic.

Did she really think she offended me by revealing how my presence truly influenced her? How could a woman of such ethereal beauty think that any man wouldn't melt into a puddle at such words?

Her confession made me want to declare my own feelings and intentions, so I did just that.

I explained my feelings toward her with a sincerity that was foreign to me as I poured my heart out. However, once I added in the fact that I had never looked so forward to a dinner in all my life, her melodic, bell-like laughter joined mine.

It was the sweetest music to ever grace my ears.

Despite our little laughing fit, I truly hoped she understood that every word I had just uttered was sincere and from the heart.

At first, I thought she was just being polite when she accepted my dinner invitation. Now that I knew otherwise, that she returned my affection, I was going all for broke.

_Nothin' ventured, nothin' gained, _I thought, giving myself a silent pep-talk.

Knowing that I had a fighting chance at winning her heart, I was going to pull out all the stops. I would stop at nothing.

I would do whatever it took to make Isabella Swan mine.

We finally reached her new home. I set the luggage down in her living room, but I wasn't ready to leave her just yet.

I considered my next move and decided the only way to court a woman such as Bella was to treat her like the angel she was. I gently reached for her hand and placed a simple chaste kiss on its backside. Up until then we had just held hands, and the electrical current from just doing that was bliss. Yet, when my lips touch her skin, it was like an explosion of electricity. I shivered in pleasure as the current coursed through my entire being. Even after I pulled away, my lips still felt like they were on fire. I didn't know what to make of the electricital current we shared. Obviously, it was nothing like I had ever experienced before. Yet, I couldn't seem to get enough.

Eventually I had to get back to work and forced myself to leave. I wasn't expecting what happening next, however. It was like there was a magnet in my chest pulling me back toward Bella as I tried to leave.

When I finally returned to my office, the tug in my chest had turned into a full-blown ache. It literally hurt when I wasn't in the presence of Bella. I lasted a couple of hours before I determined that I needed to see her immediately.

I left my office in flash, leaving a trail of wind-blown papers in my wake. On the way to her house, I happened to walk by the local florist. I was immediately drawn to one flower in particular as it immediately made me think of Bella.

When she opened the door after I finally reached her house, I gave her my best dimpled smile and handed her a single white rose.

"For you, my lady," I said, offering her the rose in an overtly formal manner. I added a wink for good measure, hoping she would pick up on my playful demeanor. "When I saw this earlier today, it made me think of you for some reason."

She finally returned my wide smile with her own dazzling grin. I could feel my own heart rate pick up and start moving double time. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but I wanted to believe that the smile she gave me was one reserved only for me.

"Thank you, Emmett. You are too kind. Oh, and the rose, it's beautiful," she added as she found a vase for the flower I had just given her.

After apologizing for inviting myself over unannounced as well as telling her that I missed her more than I thought possible, she accepted my invitation when I asked her to join me for a walk. Just before we left her home, I took a peek inside and noticed the empty house from this morning was now completely furnished.

She clearly wasn't joking earlier when she said she hated shopping. Most women would have spent days picking out furniture. From what I could see, it would seem she managed to furnish the entire house within a few hours.

Again, my curiosity regarding Bella was piqued. How the hell did a single woman move around such heavy furniture and organize and decorate an entire first floor in a single afternoon? Surely, it must have taken her some time to pick out the furniture. Then there was the time it would take for delivery. Most likely, she only had an hour or two, and from what I could see, her entire first floor was meticulously decorated and organized.

My suspicion was growing by the minute; not that anything I learned about her would make me feel any different. So I decided to let it go for now and didn't bring it up at all.

We walked for a good three hours as we talked about anything and everything. Eventually, our time came to an end as had to get back to work.

I escorted Bella home after our stroll. But before I left, I made sure to place another chaste kiss on the backside of her hand. Unfortunately, the ache returned soon after I left Bella's side. It seemed as if it only got worse the longer we were apart. The only peace I had was when I managed to fall asleep at night. It was during that time, even though I was asleep, I was content and peaceful. Peharps it was because Bella constantly filled my dreams that I was able to sleep peacefully. Yet, soon after waking in the morning, the ache would always return in full force.

Bella and I followed the same pattern each day, for the next three days. She didn't seem to mind, and it was the only respite I had during the day from the constant pain in my chest.

_Finally_, Friday had arrived. Although we had dinner plans that evening, I still decided to show up at Bella's home for our afternoon walk. However, when our walk was finished Bella invited me into her home. Naturally, I accepted her invitation without a second thought. We made light small talk for an hour or so until I had to get back to work.

This time, instead of placing just one simple kiss on her hand, I closed the distance between us and stared directly into her eyes. It was a dangerous move on my part, considering how easy it was to get lost in those topaz windows to her soul.

I leaned down slightly, making sure to never break our eye contact, and gently pulled her cold hand up to my lips. I placed one chaste kiss on each individual knuckle. It shouldn't have been so hard to complete such a simple task, but being around her, it was as if my mind was in a constant fog. She then let out a breath, and a concentrated wave of that intoxicating scent washed over me, making my head swim. I mind went blank as I nearly lost my balance. It took me a few seconds, but I managed to regain control over my mind and body.

_Even her breath smells like heaven. Is she even human? Is there nothin' wrong with her? _I asked myself, my mind awash with questions.

"Bella, I murmured her name reverently. I barely recognized my own voice. This woman would certainly be the death of me; no woman had ever affected me in such a manner. "Would you allow me the honor of pickin' you up for dinner at five-thirty? Is that time alright with you?" I couldn't help it, ever since she said my accent was sexy, I had been making sure to lay it on extra thick whenever I spoke to her.

_Hey, you would be doin' the same thing too, if you were in my position._

As I continued to stare into her golden butterscotch eyes, I realized she wasn't even breathing. I mentally smiled, knowing that I was getting to her.

She didn't verbally respond, but she nodded, never breaking eye contact with me. I felt like I was being hypnotized by her honey, golden gaze.

_So beautiful, so exquisite, _I thought.

As much as I didn't want to leave her sideever, I needed some time to think on the events of the afternoon. I needed to be able to think straight, and that just wasn't possible in Bella's presence.

The thought of leaving her, even temporarily, was physically painful.

_Geez, Emmett, when did you start soundin' like such a sap? You have never acted this way around any woman. Ah, but Bella is clearly no ordinary woman, _I reasoned with myself.

I gave Bella my best smile, intentionally trying to display the dimples that she earlier confessed to being a sucker for and said, "Until then, dearest Bella." I bowed my head once and then finally broke eye contact as I turned away to exit out the front door.

As I was walking away, it felt like gravity was trying to pull me back toward her, but I fought against it and made my way across the street to my home.

I went inside and straight to my bedroom, immediately plopping myself down on my bed. As I stared up at the ceiling, I started pondering a few basic questions.

_What the hell was goin' on? Was I in love with Bella after only just five days of knowin' her? Was that even possible? Is it possible to feel more than love? I feel as though I am now bound to this woman in an almost supernatural way. Is there an emotion that exceeds love? _

As I asked myself these questions, an image of her face, with those topaz doe-eyes and her flawless snow-white skin, kept floating through my head. There was something otherworldly about Isabella Swan. Everything about her pointed to the fact she was something out of the ordinary. Her inhuman beauty and heavenly scent, those hypnotic golden eyes and the grace with which she moved—hell even the way her breath made my head swim—it all screamed "more than human." To be completely honest, I didn't care what she was. It was as if my mind, body, and soul _needed_ to be in her presence.

Maybe, she really was an angel? Fuck if I cared. She could be a damn demon for all I knew, and it still wouldn't change a thing. I just needed her. I couldn't explain it, but the pull I felt toward her was tangible. All I knew for sure was that I needed Bella to be mine. In five short days, I had become a full-blown addict and Bella Swan was my "fix."

I clearly didn't need to do as much thinking as I had previously thought. There was no question about it. I was a goner. After five short days of knowing her, I, Emmett McCarty, was madly in love with Isabella Swan on a supernatural level. I didn't quite understand it myself, but I _knew_ it was true.

And it felt damn good to admit it.

Really,_ really _good_._

It was nearly five o'clock, and for the past hour I had been pacing incessantly back and forth in my bedroom. So much so, that I was actually beginning to wear out a path in my rug. The functioning part of my brain knew there was only another half hour until I would see her again, but some irrational part of me couldn't even wait that long.

I had just seen her that very morning, and yet our short separation was beginning to become physically painful. The pain was palpable. I could feel it building in my gut all day long; it was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. In all my life, I had never been so eager to look upon someone's face. I couldn't explain it, but experience told me as soon as I locked eyes with Bella again, the pain in my stomach would instantly dissipate.

I didn't know how or why, but some way I knew … this fledgling relationship between Bella and me would never be the same again. For better or for worse, I knew in my heart that tonight would be pivotal.

Exactly two minutes before five-thirty, I left my house to walk across the street to Bella's home. I didn't want to be one second late.

Two minutes later, I knocked on her door. I was in no way prepared for what awaited me when she opened that door five seconds later.

She was an absolute vision of a vision. Even I heard my breath hitch as let my eyes drink in the sight before me. She wore an emerald green wrap dress that clung tightly to her body, showing off her perfect figure. The phrase "curves in all the right places" _w_as a gross understatement. In fact, it was an outright insult. As I let my eyes drift up her body toward her face, I couldn't help notice that she was wearing her hair up, completely exposing her pale, creamy white shoulders and elegant neck for the first time.

My God, it took every ounce of self-control I had in me not to jump her right there and start lavishing her smooth white column of flesh with my mouth and tongue.

Trying to retain some semblance of control, I took a deep breath and exhaled. As I finally locked eyes with Bella, the pain in my stomach instantly disappeared just as I knew it would. The ache was replaced by a strange radiating warmth that seemed to course throughout my entire being.

"Bella," I murmured reverently as if her name was a sacred word. "You are truly a vision to behold. You look amazin'. Actually, the word amazin' is an insult. I take it back. There are no words to adequately describe your beauty."

"You are too kind, Emmett," she said in embarrassment as she looked down toward her shoes before meeting my gaze again. "May I say that you look quite dashing yourself this evening?"

I was originally planning on offering her my arm, so I could escort her like a gentleman, but I needed to touch her skin again. It was selfish of me, but I just couldn't help it. So instead, I offered my hand, eager to feel that same electrical heat from earlier in the morning.

She took my hand immediately, and I grinned even wider as I felt that familiar white hot, electric jolt shoot straight up my arm and directly into my heart.

I heard a barely audible gasp slip from her lips. I grinned even wider, knowing that she still felt it too.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall," she replied with a smile as she closed the front door with her free hand.

The day was still overcast and pleasantly warm for mid-February as we walked toward the restaurant, where I had called ahead and reserved us a table for two.

Moments later, we arrived hand in hand in front of the restaurant. Bella looked up and read the sign above the door out loud.

_**"The Sunrise Lounge"**_

"Yeah," I added. "I hope this is okay with you. The general consensus is that this is the nicest restaurant in town. It's actually named after our famous Tennessee sunrises."

"What's so special about a sunrise in Tennessee?" she asked adorably.

I feigned outrage at her question. "Do you mean to tell me that you have never heard the sayin' 'as beautiful as a Tennessee sunrise'?"

She shook her pretty little head. "No, I'm afraid I haven't. You have to remember, Emmett, I have lived in the northeast my entire life."

"Well," I whispered in her ear, using my best seductive voice while laying on the accent she had previously confessed to loving so much nice and thick. "Maybe if I am lucky enough someday, I can show you one. I know all the best spots in town to view a … Tennessee sunrise."

"Mmm …" She smiled as we walked in the entrance. "That would be nice," she said with an almost wistful expression on her face and in the tone in her voice.

We were quickly seated in a private booth near the back of the restaurant, despite the throng of people still waiting be seated.

_Thank God I thought ahead and made reservations as soon as I left Bella's house this mornin', _I thought to myself.

I didn't think I could have handled all the guys gawking at my Bella as we stood in line with the rest of the crowd. And besides, my angel was too good to have to wait in line for anything.

We made light small talk as we looked over our menus. I learned that Bella's mother and younger brother had died during his childbirth when she was seven and her father passed away when she was nineteen.

"How old are you, Bella?" I asked, thinking it a normal question. However, a nervous look flashed across her face just before she replied that she was twenty years old.

I just added her odd behavior to the growing list of things that were beginning to fuel my suspicions.

"I'm so sorry. You only lost your dad a year ago? I feel like such a jerk for bringin' it up. You must still be grievin'. If it's any consolation, I lost both of my parents five years ago, within six months of each other, no less."

She gasped as she placed her hand on mine. "I am so sorry, Emmett. That must have been awful. I feel terrible for you."

"It's okay, Bella. I've had time to grieve. I don't know what I would have done without my older brother, Albert, and his wife, Elena. They took me in; I was only fifteen at the time. I suppose that means we are both orphans, huh?" I said, attempting to lighten the mood a bit.

"It looks that way," she agreed with a soft smile.

My God, was she beautiful.

Even in stillness, there was an otherworldly grace about her. The way she sat, the way she held her long, elegant, column of snow-white flesh. I'd said it before—this tiny slip of a "woman" had me in an absolute spin.

I didn't stand a chance from the moment I walked into the real estate office that fateful morning, and she turned around, causing us to lock eyes with each other. She was so beautiful, inside and out, that it was nearly impossible not to love her immediately.

Bella's allure went way beyond her ethereal beauty. I'd be willing to bet that if her soul was visible, it would be just as breathtaking as her outward appearance.

"Are you ready to order, Emmett?" I cringed as a shrill voice that I would have recognized anywhere came from beside our booth.

_Cynthia._ I silently cursed in my head. This particular gal was a complete and total psychopath. I had been on one date with her three years before, and she had been obsessed with me ever since. For almost two years after that date, she wrote me a love letter almost every single week. Each one proclaimed her undying love for me, stating that we were destined to be together.

Before I could respond or even look up, considering my eyes were now always fixated on Bella, I heard Cynthia's shrill, obnoxious voice ask in an unmistakably condescending tone, "So, Emmett, who's your little friend here?"

I didn't even bother to look at her as I responded.

"Cynthia, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Cynthia. Bella is my …"

_Is my what, exactly? My girl? Could I call her my dame after only five days of knowin' each other? No, that would surely make her uncomfortable. But I already know that I am in love with her. Somehow, she already feels like she's much more than just a girlfriend. Fuck, what I wouldn't give to know how strongly she truly feels about me._

"Girlfriend. I am Emmett's girl," Bella said as she looked at me with a smirk, which in turn caused me to break out into a full-blown grin.

I looked up at Cynthia at exactly the same time Bella did. Cynthia was glaring daggers at Bella.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Bella, but Emmett has been my boyfriend for the last three years. I don't know what he told you, but you're goin' to have to get over him pretty darn quick."

_I must be goin' crazy, cuz I swear I just heard Bella growl at Cynthia. It was barely audible, so maybe I'm just hearin' things?_

_Or maybe not, _I thought. It would just be one more piece of the puzzle that I was trying to form in my head. Bella Swan was definitely a lot of things. However, I was truly starting to believe that human, was not one of them.

"Cynthia," I said rather harshly. "We went on one date three years ago and haven't gone out since. Don't you dare talk to my Bella in that manner ever again. Now, either send over another waitress for the rest of the evenin', or I will have a talk with your manager."

_Shit! Did I just refer to Bella as my Bella?_

"Fine!" she huffed as she stormed off.

"Sorry about that," I said to Bella rather sheepishly.

"Former girlfriend?" she asked.

"No," I said with a chuckle. "More like former stalker. I don't think she is quite _all there_, to be honest with you."

Bella laughed at my stalker remark. I would never get tired of hearing the sweet music of her laughter.

Our moment of shared merriment was interrupted by a male voice. I turned to look up, only to find the restaurant owner, Harry Covington, looking down at us apologetically. He was an old friend of my parents, so I was sure he was mortified by Cynthia's behavior.

"Emmett, I couldn't help but overhear what just occurred with Cynthia. I want to offer my deepest apologies. That type of behavior is not tolerated at this establishment. She will be lucky to still find herself with a job at the end of the night."

He then turned toward Bella. I couldn't help but notice his eyes widen immediately as he took in her ethereal beauty.

"Miss, I would like to formally and personally apologize_, c_onsiderin' Cynthia's behavior was directed at you. Please, is there anythin' I can do to make it up to you?"

Bella gave him a sweet smile, and I swear I saw his knees wobble a bit just before Bella spoke.

"Actually, sir, there is. Please don't fire Cynthia over this. We all make mistakes, and I am sure she regrets her actions already. Please give her another chance."

Ah, my sweet Bella, so caring and compassionate.

Harry looked stunned. "Of course, if that is your wish, then that is the least I can do after what just occurred. However, please allow dinner to be on the house tonight. It would greatly ease my mind, especially after seein' you treated with such disrespect."

Bella just smiled. "That really isn't necessary, sir. But if it will make you feel better, then I will allow such a generous gesture. Thank you."

_Hmm … even the way she talks is … different. Her dialect and polite,_ _courteous manners, both almost remind me of the way my grandparents spoke_ … _God rest their souls. It looks as if I have one more piece to add to the 'Bella Puzzle.'_

"Emmett," Harry said while looking at me sternly. "I don't know where you found this young lady, but you would be crazy to let her go. Such beauty and compassion rarely go hand in hand. You, my boy, have found a rare treasure."

_Understatement of the year, _I thought.

"Believe me, Harry, I know. I'm thinkin' I'm lucky just to be in her company," I drawled, laying on the accent as I locked eyes with Bella. "The only way I would ever let her go was if she ordered me away. Until then, however, I am afraid that she might be stuck with me."

"Smart man," Harry said. Even though I was still lost in Bella's eyes, I could hear the smile in Harry's voice.

Eventually, I heard Harry subtly clearing his throat. So, with great effort, I pried myself from Bella's hypnotic gaze and managed to look up at him.

"Well … since I am already here, can I take your orders?" he asked while glancing back and forth between Bella and me.

"Are you ready to order, Bella,?" I asked.

She nodded and said, "I'm ready if you're ready."

"Outstanding. What can I get you, miss?" he appropriately asked Bella first.

"Hmm," Bella hummed. "I think I will go with a glass of water and the filet mignon."

"Ah, that is one of our specialties; a fantastic choice, ma'am." Harry beamed. "And how would you like your filet prepared?"

"As rare as possible," Bella replied.

I wasn't expecting that. Bella didn't look like a big meat eater, never mind preferring her meat rare.

Judging by Harry's expression, he was most likely thinking along the same line as me.

"As you wish, miss," Harry said with a slight bow before turning his attention to me. "Emmett, what can I get for you, son?"

"I'll go with the sirloin, a side of mashed potatoes and a beer."

"You both have made excellent choices. How would you like your sirloin prepared?

"I'd like mine medium-rare, please."

"Very well, Emmett. I will be back with both your drinks and then your meals shortly."

Thanks, Harry," I replied to his retreating form.

I turned back to Bella and found her smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, grinning back at her.

"Nothing," she said. "You're just too cute for your own good."

"And you are far too beautiful for your own good," I countered. "I thought poor Harry was goin' to keel over with a heart attack when you smiled at him. You're dangerous," I said, laughing loudly.

"More than you know," she replied cryptically.

_What the hell did she mean by that? _I wondered.

As I was asking myself that question, it just occurred to me that Bella had told Cynthia that she was my girl. Did she really mean that? Or was she just saying it to piss Cynthia off?

I had to know.

"Bella," I began before I lost my nerve. "I have to know. Were you serious when you told Cynthia that you were my girl?"

She looked a bit worried now that I asked her that question. Great, I had just upset her.

But then she gave me a soft, almost seductive smile. Well, it seemed seductive to me anyway.

She leaned toward me and stage whispered, "Why? Did you want me to be serious?"

_Fuck._ She was turning the tables on me.

"Bella, I know we just met five days ago. However, I think it's fairly obvious that I am fallin' for you … hard. I can't deny that I feel a special connection between us," I added with a nervous chuckle, not sure how my declaration would be received.

She gave me a bright, heart-stopping smile and said, "Then in that case, yes, I was dead serious. Oh, Em, just so you know, I feel it too."

Her response probably caused the largest smile that had ever graced my face to appear. I wanted to do a fucking cartwheel. Instead, I looked straight into her eyes. Again, as I mentioned before, a very dangerous maneuver if your goal was to think clearly. "Bella, I cannot put into words how happy that makes me. I can't believe someone such as you would want me as your fella. But, I promise to do everythin' within my power to make you happy, sweetheart."

"Well, we will see if you still feel the same way at the end of the night," she replied while looking down, a frown replacing her smile.

"Bella, I don't think there is anythin' that you could do or say that would make me change how I feel about you."

"Em," she countered. "I will not deny my feelings for you. In fact, I'm crazy about you, in a good way, a great way. But after dinner, I need to tell you some things about myself that might drastically change your opinion. And if it does, I will completely understand. But if you still want to be with me after what I have to tell you … well, all I can say is nothing would make me happier. I was hoping after dinner we could go back to my house and chat alone. The things I need to tell you—they are very private. In fact, I have never told them to another human being in all my life."

_She wants to tell me a secret that she has never told anyone before. No, wait. She said, she's never told another 'human being' before. _I was honestly touched that she already trusted me enough to divulge something that she obviously deemed to be extremely private. However, the way she spoke about me not wanting to be around her anymore after she told me, well, it just served to further confirm my previous suspicions.

"Bella ..." I tried to cheer her up with a dimpled smile. It seemed to work a little, considering the fact that she returned it. "First of all, I am honored you trust me enough to tell me somethin' that you have never told anyone one else. Second, you could tell me you were a mass murderer, and I would still be crazy about you. Please, don't worry about me, sweetheart."

"I'll try not to," she said with a soft smile.

"That's my girl," I said, chuckling. "You know, I could really get used to callin' you _my_ girl, Bella."

"Mmm, me too, Em," she purred.

Dinner arrived just as we were finishing our heartfelt conversation.

I watched Bella throughout most of the dinner and noticed that she barely ate anything. She pretty much just cut up her filet and moved the pieces around with her fork. She might have taken one or two bites, but I didn't see her eat any more than that.

She looked way too healthy to have some type of eating disorder. Her body was healthy looking, toned with delicious curves. Maybe she was just too nervous about our upcoming conversation and lost her appetite.

_Or maybe you're spot on, Emmett, and she isn't fuckin' human. _To be honest, it was hard to find anything human about her.

Whatever it was, I didn't feel the need to call out the fact that I didn't see her take more than one or two bites of food or even a single sip of her water the entire night. The last thing I wanted to do was make her even more self-conscious about telling me whatever she felt was so important.

Harry came back to the table when _I_ was finished eating and asked if we wanted dessert.

Needless to say, I was hardly surprised when Bella said, "No, thank you."

Since Harry wouldn't let us pay for dinner, I left a generous tip for him. I looked at Bella and asked, "Are you ready to go home and get whatever is buggin' you off your chest, sweetheart?"

She smiled softly. "Ready as I'll ever be."

I stood up and held out my hand, once again relishing the feel of the delightful electric warmth that always passed between us whenever our skin made contact.

Her touch always managed to leave a trail of heavenly heat in its wake. The contact we shared, although completely innocent, was nothing short of blissful.

We walked hand-in-hand all the way back to her house and stopped on her front porch, just in front of her door.

"Bella," I said in husky voice, barely recognizing it as my own. "As you already know, I am absolutely crazy about you, sweetheart. I want to apologize beforehand if I am being too forward, but I need to ask. Would you to grant me the honor of allowing me to kiss your lips?"

"Em, I would love nothing more …"

I leaned down to kiss her. "But …" she started, stopping me in my tracks, causing me to swallow a groan. S_o close. _"I really need to tell you some things about myself, but I am afraid these things might be hard for you to understand. In fact, I am terrified that you will want nothing to do with me as soon as I tell you …"

"Bella—" I immediately took advantage of her pause to cut in as I tried to reassure her once again, but to no avail.

I barely got her name out before she cut me off. "Please, Emmett. Let me finish. Wait until after you hear everything I have to say, and if you still want to kiss me, let's just say, I would be nothing short of delighted."

"Okay, Bella. We will do it your way, but I'm tellin' you there is nothin' you can say that will change my mind."

"I hope you're—" She looked up toward the sky, so naturally I followed her gaze upward, and noticed the sun was about finally to break through the clouds.

"We need to get inside quick," she said nervously. Bella quickly unlocked the door and pulled me inside.

I heard her let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind us.

W_hat the hell was that all about? Fuck, every time I think I've got her pegged, she does something that completely throws me for a loop, _I silently mused.

Bella, who was still holding my hand, led me over to one of her brand new couches in the living room. She never let go as we sat down beside each other.

She looked down at the ground for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. With my free hand, I placed my index finger underneath her chin and tilted her head up, so she would have to look at me.

"Bella, sweetheart, just tell me. I guarantee that you are worryin' over nothin'."

"Em, if it was really nothing, believe me, I would not be freaking out over this," she huffed nervously.

"Bella, the suspense is killin' me, sweetheart. Please, just tell me," I virtually whined.

"All right then, here goes nothing. Emmett?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Emmett, I'm not … I'm not—"

"You're not what, babe?"

"Emmett, I'm not human."

"I know, sweetheart."

**A/N – Thank you all for reading, _BUT_ I would really like to hear some feedback from the readers. Whether it's positive or negative, I consider any feedback to be good feedback. So please, if you have an extra minute after you read the chapter, please let me know what you think. It would be immensely appreciated.**

**Best Wishes, ****BlackMoon29**


	4. Chapter 4  Only Fools Rush In

_Disclaimer: All characters and dialogue related to the "Twilight Saga" are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

_Note: If anyone would like to see the awesome Banner made for this story by, "Enchanted-Mind" just message me and I will send it. _

**The Chronicles of Bella & Emmett**

**Chapter 4 – Only Fools Rush In**

_"__"Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can't help, falling in love with you." – Johnny Mercer (No_,_ not Elvis.)_

**Emmett's POV:**

"Emmett, I'm not human."

"I know, sweetheart."

S_eriously, that's what she wanted to tell me?_

"Did you just say 'I know?'" she asked as if she didn't believe she heard my response correctly.

"Um, yeah, I had a feelin' that you weren't human all along, but I've been convinced ever since I dropped you off here this afternoon, sweetheart. Tonight's dinner, well, just served to confirm my suspicions," I told her as I chuckled a bit.

"H-How did you know," she asked, still not accepting what she was hearing.

"Well, for starters, Bella, you are inhumanly beautiful. Humans just aren't that beautiful. Your skin is a flawless snow-white; you don't have a blemish on you. You are perfection. Humans just aren't that perfect. The other dead giveaway is your eyes. Bella, honey, your eyes are the most beautiful color I have ever seen. They remind me of golden honey and are absolutely mesmerizin'. Every time I look into them, I get lost—hypnotized. Third, I've held your hand, sweetheart, several times. It's freezin' cold and hard as stone. It almost reminds me of pliable marble. Not to mention the white hot electric jolt that passes between us whenever we touch."

"The feel of my skin doesn't repulse you or make you uneasy?"

"Sweetheart, if I felt either one, do you think I would always be reachin' out to hold your hand? Hell, after I left your house this afternoon, I spent half the day pacin' back and forth, just waitin' for the chance to hold your hand again, babe. I love how your hand feels in mine. It feels … right."

I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from my chest; the look of shock on her face was priceless.

"Well, I'll admit I had been planning for all sorts of reactions from you today, but I never dreamed up this scenario. So, if you know I'm not human, then what is it that you think I am?" A bit of a playful smirk now played at the corners of her luscious red lips.

"I'll admit it," I conceded with a wide grin firmly in place. "You got me there, sweetheart. I can only guess."

"Give me your best guess," she baited me, a hint of enthusiasm coloring her voice.

"Geez, I don't know, Bella. I know it probably sounds kinda silly, but my first thought was that you might be some type of angel trapped here on earth for some reason."

"You're not even close," she teased, finally smiling. As I had decided earlier, I really didn't care what she was. I was just happy to see her smiling again.

She looked out the window for a few minutes and then back to me. "Come with me out back. I need to show you something."

We walked hand in hand to the back door of her house, which led out to the backyard.

She opened the door and said, "Go on outside. I'll follow you in a minute."

I had no idea what she was up to, so I just agreed and said, "You're the boss." I walked out into the backyard, at least ten feet or so, and then turned around to face her.

She was still standing in the doorway. The nervous look was back on her face.

"Bella?" I questioned, quirking my eyebrow to emphasize my confusion.

"I'm coming," she said. "Just be warned, Em, this maybe a little … shocking."

"Bella, I already told you. No matter what, you are _not_ goin' to scare me off," I defiantly told her as I attempted to be reassuring. I hoped she could hear the sincerity in my voice. I honestly meant what I said. There was nothing she could do or say that would scare me off. I was already too far-gone—under her spell, so to speak.

"Okay." A look of resolve seemed appeared on her beautiful face. "Here I come."

She stepped out of the doorway and into the sunlight. I was prepared for a lot of things, but there was no way to be prepared for the sheer brilliance that was now standing before me.

It was as if her skin was embedded with millions of tiny diamonds, each one giving off its own brilliant light. As she stood their shimmering in the sunlight, casting off rainbow colored light in every direction, I realized how wrong I was. She was no angel; she was a "goddess."

"Bella." I breathed her name like it was a sacred word. "You were right, I was way off. You are no "fallen angel," sweetheart. You are a "goddess." I actually feel unworthy to be in the presence of such unspeakable beauty."

She giggled. "You're really not disgusted, Emmett?'

Was she serious? Repulsed? More like stupefied and tongue-tied.

"Bella, really, I'm certainly a lot of things at the moment. But repulsed? You have to be jokin', sweetheart. My eyes have never feasted upon such beauty."

I walked toward her and grabbed her hand. I led her over to the bench swing that sat a few feet to the left of the back entrance.

We sat down, and I shook my head. "Bella, what other tricks do you have hidin' up your sleeve, sweetheart? Please tell me. I promise I ain't goin' anywhere. You must know by now that you can tell me anythin'. At this point, I'm more curious than anythin'. What are you, sweetheart?"

"Are you sure you really want to know, Em? Once I tell you, there's no un-telling you. Are you sure you haven't had enough for one day?"

"I am positive, sweetheart. The sooner you tell me, the sooner we can move forward and I can get that kiss you promised me," I replied with a large smile, intentionally flashing my dimples at her.

"Okay, but before I tell you, promise me that you will throw away all preconceived notions. Everything you think you might know about what I am … is most likely wrong."

"Okay, Bella, I promise."

"Also, before I tell you, I need you to know that I have never harmed a human being in my entire life."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Bella, the suspense is killin' me here, just tell me, sweetheart."

She nodded her head, took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Okay, Em, just remember that you asked for this when you are running away in a few seconds."

"Bella," I practically whined like a baby. "Just give me the low-down already."

"Fine, Emmett, I am an immortal. I … I am a vampire."

_Okay, gotta admit, I wasn't expectin' that one._

"When you say vampire, do mean the 'I want to suck your blood' kind of vampire?" I asked, stupidly. What other kind of vampire was there? But hey, she made me promise to throw away all of my preconceived notions.

"Yes, but I'm not like other vampires. I'm not like the monsters that created me. I refused from the beginning to drink the blood of humans like the rest do. In fact, I actually have an aversion to human blood. But, I do drink the blood of animals."

I couldn't help it, as soon as she told me that she drank the blood of animals, an image of Bella in all her inhuman glory, chasing down some wild animal and drinking it dry floated through my mind. Before I could stop myself, the words were already out of my mouth.

"Hot damn, Bella! The visual of you drinkin' blood is … well, it's sexy," I said rather enthusiastically.

_Well, it is._

"Are you serious? You really think the idea of me sucking the blood from animals is 'sexy'?" she asked, seeming to be in more shock than I was.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, sweetheart, yes. Yes I do. What kind of animals do you drink from? Like rabbits and foxes?"

She laughed at that question. "Um … not quite, Em. Think a little bit bigger."

"When you say bigger, how much … bigger?" I questioned. Suddenly, I was a little worried that she could hurt herself, going after some large wild animal.

"Well, since you asked, my absolute favorite is grizzly bear."

"No really, Bella, tell me." Now, she was messing with me.

_She has to be jokin',_ _a damn grizzly bear?_ I questioned, trying to picture it_._ They were enormous, and vicious to boot. One of those things would tear her apart.

"I'm being dead serious; they are by far the best tasting animal."

"You're not jokin', are you? Bella, you could get seriously hurt." I was honestly worried about her safety.

When I said that, however, she broke out into full-blown laughter. "Emmett, I can't get hurt. In fact, I'm virtually indestructible. The only thing that could possibly hurt me is another vampire. I'm probably a thousand times stronger than the biggest, strongest grizzly on the planet."

"Okay, I know I said that I thought it was sexy before, but the thought of you takin' down a huge grizzly with your bare hands—" I shivered, actually shivered at the thought "—has to be the sexiest things I have ever heard. Are you really _that _strong?"

She didn't answer me. Instead, she stood up and darted across the length of the yard in a fraction of a second. She was literally nothing but a dam blur.

_Gee Whiz! She's fast!_ I thought, while still trying to come to grips with what I just witnessed. What I just saw shouldn't be possible. Then again, I had always assumed vampires were nothing but a myth, as well.

_Perhaps, I need to change my perspective on what's possible and what isn't._

Once she reached the tree line, she walked over to the biggest oak tree in sight and tore it from the ground, roots and all. She held it as if it were as light as a feather, and then chucked into the forest. She threw the damn thing so fucking fast that it left a trail of knocked down trees in its wake. Eventually, the tree she had chucked virtually shattered into a hundred pieces when it hit a massive boulder.

She turned around and giggled, then blurred back to me at practically the speed of light.

_Damn, bein' a vampire must be fuckin' wild. I would give anythin' to be that fast and have that strength._

"So, she questioned, seemingly expecting me to make a break for it at any moment. "What do you think? Feel like running away yet?"

_Oh, how wrong she is._

"Babe, I ain't goin' anywhere. Please excuse my language, but bein' a vampire kicks fuckin' ass. I was just thinkin' to myself that I would give anythin' to be that fast and strong. Here I sit, thinkin' I 'm the rough and tumble guy, willin' to kill anyone that dares to mess with my dame. I have to admit, it's a bit emasculatin' to know my little muffin could wax my good with simply her pinky finger." I roared with laughter, Bella soon joining me.

"I'm still here, Bella. Do I get my kiss now?" I asked eagerly, perhaps even a little smugly.

"Hmm," she pondered. "Not quite yet. I still have one more important thing to tell you. The rest are just details about my life and how I was changed into a vampire. But this affects you, so it's pretty important. You know how when we touch, we both feel that electric current?"

"Yeah, that one is pretty hard not to notice, babe," I replied sarcastically.

"Well …" she hesitated. "That doesn't just happen with anyone I touch. I have met enough vampires to know that it is a special thing that, only shared between true soul mates. Emmett, I am going to be blunt with you. When we are changed, we are essentially frozen. Our appearance transforms, making us more beautiful to humans—our natural prey, but everything else is basically frozen, our personalities, our likes and dislikes. It is very rare for my kind to experience real change, but when we do, it's permanent; there is no going back. That's where you come in. As soon as you walked into that real estate office, my world shifted. Then, when we held hands for the first time, it only verified what I thought I already knew—that you are my one true mate. Basically, what I'm telling you is that you are _my_ soul mate. Emmett, please understand. In no way, do I expect you to return my feelings. Just because you're _my_ soul mate, it doesn't obligate you to me in any manner. But, regardless of how you feel, there is no going back for me now. My falling in love with you is permanent. Whether you return my affections or not, I will spend the rest of my existence loving you. I am in no way trying to pressure you, but I wanted to get everything out on the table."

"Did you just say that love me? That you will for the rest of your existence? You really love me?" I knew I essentially asked the same question three times in a row, but I had to make sure. I wasn't positive if I heard correctly.

She nodded as she murmured, "Yes, with all my heart."

I didn't even think. I just reacted and crushed my lips to Bella's. It was pure bliss. I thought the electrical current was powerful when we held hands, but this, it felt like my entire body was on fire. The gentleman in me was no longer in control as I slipped my tongue into her mouth and began to plunder it. It also didn't escape my notice that I could literally taste her intoxicating scent in her mouth: srawberries and freesia. Then the gentlemen left me completely as I silently wondered if she tasted that way _everywhere_.

Bella moaned into the kiss, which was all the encouragement I needed as our tongues battled each other, fire and ice colliding. As I sat there kissing the _woman_ who would be, now and forever, the love of my life, I couldn't help but think, _so this is what true happiness feels like._

We finally broke the kiss. As I pulled away, I stared into Bella's eyes. I wanted her to know how serious I truly was. So I mustered every ounce of sincerity I owned and said, "Bella, sweetheart, I love you, too. I never knew that I could feel so strongly toward someone. It's all consumin'. I mean it with all my heart when I say this: I am yours, babe, for as long as you will have me."

Bella looked like she wanted to cry. Maybe she couldn't? Instead, with her voice full of emotion, she whispered into my ear, "Thank you, Emmett. Thank you for loving me back. I was changed when I was twenty years old; I've been a vampire for almost fifty-five-years now. Emmett, I have been 'alive,' so to speak, for nearly seventy-five years. This is honestly the first time I can say that I am truly happy. Thank you."

I still had so many more questions, but I didn't know where to start. The wheels in my head were already turning. So, I figured I would start with the most important one, the one I was definitely most curious about.

"So, Bella, how does it work? Just how, exactly, is someone turned into a vampire?"

**Bella's POV:**

All day I worried, all damn day. I had expected many different reactions from Emmett—fear, revulsion, hatred, and if I was lucky, maybe, begrudging acceptance. However, I certainly wasn't expecting _that_; I was in more shock than he was. He was completely unaffected as he knew I wasn't human practically the entire time. But, when I finally admitted to being a vampire and drinking the blood of animals, grizzly bears no less he thought it was "sexy."

"Sexy" was the last thing I was expecting him to say. Maybe, "sickening" or "disgusting," but certainly _not,_ "sexy." He was so accepting that I instantly felt the love I already held for him expand exponentially. Then it occurred to me that Emmett might not understand the complete gravity of the situation. Perhaps, he was taking the news a little too lightly.

I began to worry.

But, when he kissed me, the electrical heat that radiated throughout my entire body erased all coherent thought. I had never felt such warmth in all my vampire life. In fact, the last time I felt any real heat whatsoever was during my change. That, however, was hell. This … well, this was pure bliss.

Then, when he told me that he loved me with all his heart, I swore, even though it was just for a fraction of a second, I was positively convinced that my long dormant heart let out one single beat. I think it was my heart's way of telling me that I was finally home. For the first time in my human or vampire life, I felt what it was like to love and to be loved.

For the first time in my existence, I felt true happiness.

"So, Bella, how does it work? Just how, exactly, is someone turned into a vampire?"

As soon as his question registered in my brain, my mind instantly snapped back to the gravity of our conversation.

I looked into his hypnotic blue eyes, searching them fiercely. I was trying to find some hidden emotion in them that would help explain his train of thought. I gave up my search and decided just to ask.

"Emmett, why would you want to know such a thing?" I asked, truly perplexed. Surely, he couldn't really want this life for himself.

"Bella, isn't it obvious? You just told me that we are soul mates. I know with all my heart it's the absolute truth. Sweetheart, you don't age, and I don't think I could ever be without you now that I've found you. A few minutes after I left your house the mornin' we met, this strange pain that was unlike anythin' I had ever felt started radiatin' out from my chest. It only got worse as the days went on. Along with wanting so spend as much time with you as I could, it was the reason I kept coming over during my lunch hours every day. Whenever I was back in your presence, the pain would instantly dissipate. The only other respite I could get was when I finally fell asleep at night. Yet, as the morning drag on, the pain would grow and grow until I couldn't take it anymore. So, I would come and see you every afternoon. Whenever the time to came pick you up, I was nearly doubled over from the pain. I felt like it was goin' to kill me, but each time knocked on your door, and you opened it, the second I looked into your eyes, the ache completely disappeared. It was as if it never existed. Instead, the pain was immediately replaced by a feelin' of complete euphoria"

"Emmett." I gasped. "I'm so sorry you went through that. I didn't know humans felt the mating pull as well. I was experiencing the same thing, but it never occurred to me that you would have to go through it as well. I am so sorry. I do have a confession to make, however. The reason you didn't feel any pain while you were sleeping, well, it was because I was there … in your room. I couldn't take the pain either, Emmett. I'm so sorry for invading your privacy, but I had to be near you."

Emmett just shook his head and laughed. "Bella, don't you dare apologize. Big deal, so you slept in my room. If you hadn't, I don't think either one of us would have been able to sleep. The pain was too unbearable. You helped us both. Besides, I have never been so happy in my entire life. I have never been more content than I am right now. So, let's get back to your question as to why I wanted about becoming a vampire. The truth is … I wanted to know because I need to be with you, Bella, always. I want to be _with you_, and … I want to be _like you_."

The selfish part of me was thrilled to hear those words come from his lips. However, the rational side of me realized that I needed to make Emmett very aware of what such a decision would actually entail.

"Emmett," I said as I wrapped my two tiny hands around his massive one. "This is not something to be decided so quickly. You have to understand what a decision like this would mean. There's no going back once the change starts. Emmett, let me tell you how I was changed."

I closed my eyes as I recalled the tarrying events that were responsible for my transformations. "I was walking home from my twentieth birthday party in New York City, September 13th, 1880. It was nighttime and the streets were unusually empty. I had a funny feeling that I was being watched. Then, out of nowhere, a cold hard hand covered my mouth, quickly nixing any plans I had to scream for help. I was then dragged into a dark alley and bitten several times. The pain was excruciating. In fact, there is nothing I can think of to compare it to so that you could understand. The unspeakable pain was from the venom of the bite coursing through my body, changing me. I burned for three long days. When the pain finally stopped, I was able to open my eyes. I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that my eyesight had improved exponentially. I could literally see dust particles floating in the air, colors that I never even knew existed before. The same thing occurred with my sense of smell and hearing. I could hear and smell things that were miles away. When I finally looked up, I noticed I was surrounded by four red-eyed beings. Obviously, I would soon learn that they were vampires."

"Wait." Emmett stopped me. "I was just wonderin' why they had red eyes and yours are a beautiful golden butterscotch color."

"The reason their eyes were different, Emmett, was because they were human drinkers. My eyes started out red as well, but changed to this color after a month or so. They changed because I drank from animals instead of humans." I looked into Emmett's piercing blue eyes, searching them to make sure that he understood me.

He nodded. "I'm sorry for interruptin', sweetheart, but I was curious. I wanna know everythin' about you."

I gave him a soft smile. "It's okay, really. I want you to know everything about me, just as I want to know everything about you as well. Anyways, when I came to, they informed me that they were members of the Vampire Royal Guard. They called themselves 'The Volturi.' They are the rulers of the vampire world and police the vampire race. Their main purpose is to make sure that vampires don't expose our existence to humans. Emmett, you can't ever tell anyone about this conversation. The fact that I am telling you gives them every reason to execute the both of us."

He nodded seriously. "Bella, you have my word. And believe me, you didn't have to tell me that. It's pretty obvious this is a rather private conversation. Besides, if I did breathe a word of this conversation to someone, for _any_ reason, I would most likely end up in a padded cell." He chuckled, but managed to school his features as he encouraged me to continue.

"Well, apparently they had their eye on me for several years. One of the vampires there, named 'Eleazar,' told me that I was gifted beyond the average vampire. You see, some vampires have special abilities beyond the super speed, strength, and senses. He informed me that I was a shield. I could shield others and myself from both mental and physical attacks. Apparently, that knowledge was enough for the vampire king, Aro, to want me. He made the decision that I was to be changed into a vampire on my twentieth birthday. I was then supposed to be brought back to Italy to join his personal guard. When I first refused to go, they brought some poor woman into the cabin we were staying in. They assumed that once I got a taste of human blood and they promised to continue providing more, I would follow them anywhere. I was terrified I wouldn't be able to control myself. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I ever killed an innocent human. Fortunately, however, her scent had no effect on me. In fact, she didn't even smell edible. They were shocked, to say the least. They insisted I still come with them, but when I refused again, they tried to take me by force. Luckily, I was able to surround myself in my physical shield. It was like being surrounded by an impenetrable bubble. They couldn't touch me, and they knew it. There was nothing they could do to stop me, so I just walked out the door and never looked back. Since then, I have been on my own, moving from town to town every seven years or so, to make sure people never realized that I wasn't aging. My last move led me here, to this very point … to you."

As soon as I was finished, I found myself wrapped in Emmett's massive arms. He was on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I had no idea. I can't believe those bastards hurt you. I'm so sorry if you thought I was makin' light of the situation earlier. I just wanted you to realize that I couldn't care less what you are, that I would love you no matter what. I am so sorry, Bella."

I took a moment to enjoy the feel of being enveloped in the warmth of Emmett's bear hug. It was like my own little "Emmett Cocoon."

"Emmett, please stop. You have nothing to apologize for. You have been nothing but incredibly supportive, so I am going to be honest with you. When you told me moments ago that you wanted to share this life with me, be like me, the selfish monster within me was thrilled. But, you need to know something else. Shortly after I was turned, I made a very specific vow. I swore to myself and the Lord above, I would never do to anyone else what was done to me. I swore that I would never take someone's human life away from them. Luckily, I've never been the slightest bit tempted to do so."

I couldn't help but notice his crestfallen appearance, so I quickly finished what I was trying to say.

"Emmett, I have never been tempted to do such a thing … until today."

He quickly lifted his head, and we locked eyes once again.

"But, what about your vow?" he asked, a ghost of a smile playing along his lips.

"Yes, about that, I would be lying to you if I told you I haven't been thinking about that very thing ever since you left my house this afternoon. Em, ever since I was turned, I have been angry. I always just assumed that I was angry because I was turned into this creature."

Emmett immediately framed my face with his two large hands and gave me his patented dimpled grin. "You are not a creature, sweetheart. You are a beautiful, carin', compassionate person who had somethin' happen to them that they had no control over. That hardly makes you a creature, or a 'monster,' as you said earlier. You are the most beautiful being I have ever encountered, inside and out."

I couldn't help but smile at his kind words before I continued.

"Well, as I was saying, all this time, for nearly fifty-five years, I thought I was angry because I was a vampire. But, when I began thinking things through today, I had an epiphany. I realized that I wasn't mad about being what I am. I was furious that someone else made this decision for me. Some jerk in Italy decided he wanted me for his guard and made the damn decision for me. That's what changed everything, Emmett. I will not be like that man. I will not make such an important decision for you. If you decide that you want to join me as my mate in this life, nothing would make me happier. I only ask one thing," I hedged.

Emmett was full-blown smiling now, my favorite dimples firmly in place.

"Anythin', sweetheart. You just name it," he replied enthusiastically.

"Emmett, the only thing I ask is that you take your time and think about this. This is not a decision that can be made lightly. You must know there are drawbacks to this life as well. For starters, and perhaps the most important, I can't give you children, Emmett. My body is frozen in time, unable to change. I could never bear you a child. My God, I am so selfish for wanting to keep you; you could do so much better."

"Bella," Emmett snapped, a hint of anger coloring his voice. "Don't you dare speak such blasphemy. You are the one who could do so much better. I still find it hard to believe that you even want anythin' to do with me. As far as children, that is somethin' I have never even thought about. The fact that we couldn't have children doesn't change a thing."

"You say that now," I countered.

"Bella, I know for a fact that as long as I have you, I will be the happiest, luckiest man in existence. Truly, I know with all my heart that I will never need children as long as I have you." The sincerity in his voice was unmistakable.

"What about your family, Em? Are you willing to cut your brother and his wife out of your life? You would have to leave. First of all, you would look too different, and second, newborn vampires, as a rule, are very uncontrollable for their first year, solely ruled by their thirst. I can't tell you exactly how it will be, because I apparently skipped that phase. Even the vampires who changed me told me I was a complete anomaly. So you see, for the safety of your family, we would have to leave. Please consider these things before you make your decision."

"Okay, Bella," Emmett said with a mischievous smile.

I tentatively smiled back, for the way he was smiling at me raised a red flag. "So, you will honestly think this through? I couldn't live with myself if I took away your humanity and you ended up regretting it, or worse, resenting me for doing it."

"I promise I will think it through." He then put his finger to his chin, feigning concentration.

"Done," he said with a wide dimpled grin.

"What?" I screeched.

"Bella." He sighed, his face now the epitome of seriousness. "Of course I will miss my family, Albert especially, but that is a small price to pay in order to spend an eternity with you as _my_ girl."

He continued on, "Bella, look at everythin' that has happened up to this minute and tell me that fate has not intervened on both of our behalves. Honestly, sweetheart, you could have moved to any town in the world. Do you honestly think it is a coincidence that you ended up choosin' the same town to live in as your soul mate? I mean, Gatlinburg ain't exactly New York City, babe. It's a pretty random place to choose to live. Plus, if that isn't enough for you, out of all the homes you could have chosen, you ended up buying a house owned by me, as well. What are the chances of that happenin'? We can even take it one step further. What are the chances that the house you bought ended up bein' directly across the street from where I live? Bella, sweetheart, fate has clearly put us in this position. I'm not the smartest man in the world, but I'm no fool, either. I know enough to never fight fate. Do you see where I am comin' from, sweetheart? Honestly, what are the chances of all these things linin' up by coincidence alone? This was meant to be, Bella. We were meant to be. Why fight it?"

"Everything you just said makes complete sense. You're right, Em—fate has obviously pushed us together. I want nothing more than to have you by my side as my mate for the rest of time. But, I feel that if I take your life away, it would be the most selfish act I could ever commit. I just want you to really think about this and make sure this is what you really want. I never want you to experience regret, even for one day, just because you made a rash decision."

Emmett shook his head in a bit of frustration. "Bella, you said you would not make such an important decision for me. I want this; I've never wanted anythin' so badly in all my life. It doesn't have to be right now, or even this month, but I want it to happen and I want it to happen soon, sweetheart. I've never been so sure of anythin' in my life. Bella, I can barely make it through half a day without seein' you. I not only want to be with you, I literally _need_ to be with you."

The rational side of my brain was telling me that he was not thinking this through, that he was taking the decision much too lightly.

But the selfish side of my brain, as well as my heart, wanted to jump for joy at the conviction in his voice, his words. Just the idea of being able to spend the rest of eternity with my soul mate, the love of my existence, made me want to do cartwheels.

Instead, I settled on kissing him senseless.

As soon our lips broke their connection, I whispered, "I love you, Emmett McCarty."

With our faces still mere inches apart, he whispered back, "I love you, Isabella Swan, now and forever."

And just as it did before, I swore I felt my dead heart flutter.

We sat in companionable silence for the next half hour as we watched the beautiful Tennessee sunset from my bench swing. Emmett's massive frame took up most of the bench, so I snuggled up into him and rested my head on his shoulder. He, in turn, wrapped his enormous right arm around my shoulders pulling me in tighter to his body. The warmth he gave off as I snuggled into his large frame was bliss. I had never felt such peace and love. I was truly content.

"Bella," he whispered. I craned my neck to look up at him and was immediately caught off guard by the emotion that was clearly swimming within his baby blue eyes.

"Yeah, Em," I murmured back to him, barely recognizing my own voice. The way he was looking at me was doing funny things to my body. As I took in his penetrating gaze, I felt a flood of warmth fill my abdomen. I was then hit by a strong smell. I had never smelled it before, but I immediately knew what it was: my own arousal.

As Emmett continued to search my eyes with his piercing stare, I felt a flood of moisture between my thighs. My body had clearly recognized that it was being held by its mate. I knew it may seem pathetic, but for the first time in seventy-five years, I, Bella Swan, was sexually aroused. My body practically ached for this man, who was now holding me tight to his body.

I said a silent thank you to the Lord above, that Emmett was still human and wouldn't be able to smell my arousal. I finally collected my thoughts and responded to Em, who was still looking at me with emotion I had never seen from him before, or anyone else for that matter.

"What is it, Em? What's wrong?" I asked with a bit of a frown.

"Oh, nothin's _wrong_, sweetheart," he said with a nervous chuckle. "It's just that you … you drive me crazy, in a good way, a great way. Feelin' you pressed against my body like this is drivin' me nuts. I know we are still just gettin' to know each other, so I am tryin' to be a gentleman toward you, but you are sure makin' it awful hard, sweetheart. Literally," he said while raising his eyebrows, so I to would catch his drift as he chuckled at his own innuendo.

_Well, today has been a day of honesty and confessions, so might as well just go ahead, _I rationalized to myself.

"Emmett, if it makes you feel any better, you are not the only one dealing with … 'excitement' issues at the moment." I swear, if I was human, I would have been as red as a tomato at that moment.

"Really?" His demeanor changed instantly. He was smirking at me with a seductive, almost predatory look in his eyes. It was obvious that his train of thought was taking him down the same path mine was heading.

But, it would be a mistake to become involved physically so quickly. Well, at least that was what I told myself. In all honestly, I wanted to rip his clothes off and let him have his way with me, right then and there.

But, like I said, that would be a mistake.

_Right?_

"Em, I think we should wait a little bit before we become physically involved with one another. I know it doesn't seem like it, but we just met five days ago. There is still so much we don't know about each other. And besides, if you're that dead set on your decision already to join me in this life, it's not like we are going to be short on time or anything. As much as I want to experience a physical relationship with you, I think we should wait a little bit, at least another week or two. Heck, I just moved here. I don't need everyone referring to me as the town whore."

Emmett chuckled and placed a soft kiss on the top of my head. He took a deep breath as if he were taking in my scent. "Of course, sweetheart. I couldn't agree more. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, but like I said, you drive me crazy. I don't always think clearly around you, babe. Besides, Bella, I would never want you do somethin' that you didn't want to do?"

"Emmett." I laughed. "It's not that I don't want to experience the physical side of this relationship with you. I do. I really, _really _do. I just think it would be a mistake to move ahead so quickly. I guess I just want to learn more about you first." I craned my neck back up so I could view Emmett's reaction to my words.

Of course, I was met with my favorite dimpled grin.

"Sweetheart, I couldn't agree with you more. I know you don't particular enjoy human food—" That is the understatement of the year, Em." I laughed.

He chuckled along with me but continued, "As I was sayin', I know human food isn't your thing. But how about you come over my house for dinner tomorrow night and meet my family? I'd be lyin' if I said I can't wait to show off _my_ girl to my brother, Albert, and his wife, Elena. Besides, I am sure they will be thrilled to meet the girl who finally stole my heart. And don't worry about the food, sweetheart; I am sure I can handle eatin' both of our dinners. We'll just have to be a little sneaky," he said with a wink.

"Emmett, are you sure? Do you want me to meet your family?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Of course, Bella. I've been dyin' to show you off since I met you. What do you say? How 'bout we have dinner at my house tomorrow say … six o' clock?"

"That sounds wonderful, Emmett," I said with a big smile. I stretched my neck up to reach him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

His sigh was audible. "What?" I asked.

"Nothin'. It's just that I'll never get tired of feelin' your lips on mine," he answered, grinning. That smile was suddenly placed with a look of worry.

"Em, what's wrong?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"I don't know, Bells." I smiled at my nickname. "It's just that I was thinkin' about earlier today and how painful it was to be apart from you, even though it was just for a few hours? I don't want to feel like that until I fall asleep" he griped.

"Who said we had to be apart until you fell asleep?" I countered, adding my own, sultry smirk.

"Bella, I thought you were all worried about what people in town will think of you. What happens if word gets around that we spent the night together within the very first week that we met?"

"Who said anyone has to know? Besides, I've been sneaking into your room since the first day we met. I know how to get in and out undetected," I explained with a hint of mischievousness.

"When should I expect you tonight?" he asked, still unaware of my intentions.

"Well, how about once you go to your room for the night, you shut your door and open your window. I can sneak in as soon as you open it. Hey, just because we are taking things slow doesn't mean we can't lie down together and cuddle a bit while you sleep. Besides, I love watching you sleep."

"How do you plan on watchin' me sleep, sweetheart, especially while you're sleepin' too? Oh, and besides, I'm afraid we don't have any coffins over at my house." Emmett snickered, clearly laughing at my expense.

"You're such a pill" I said, attempting to insult him, but was unable to hold in my own laughter. "I don't sleep in a coffin, Emmett!"

There was still so much he didn't know about me.

"I don't sleep," I said.

"At all?" he asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Never, I'm afraid. I can't. It's not possible for my kind to fall asleep."

"That's amazin'," he said, slightly awed. "Imagine how much I could get done in a day without ever needin' to sleep. Not to mention all the time that it would leave for other activities," he added, wiggling his eyebrows, attempting to drive his obvious innuendo home.

Emmett roared with laughter at his own little joke. Even I couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up to the surface.

_My God, _I thought to myself. _This man has me giggling like a schoolgirl._

I laughed and playfully, yet very gently, swatted him on his massive shoulder. "You're incorrigible, Mr. McCarty," I said as a playful grin graced my face.

"Babe," Emmett replied with a devilish smirk. "You ain't seen anythin' yet."

Soon after our playful banter ended, we went back inside and I walked Emmett to my front door.

We stood as still as statues, gazing into each other's eyes for several minutes, until finally Emmett crushed his lips onto mine in a heat scorcher of a kiss. I felt his tongue swipe my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I immediately granted. Our tongues dueled as the kiss deepened; the electrical current that passed between us was palpable. Minutes later, we finally managed to pull away from one another.

Emmett was grinning ear to ear, while I was left unnecessarily panting.

"I will never grow tired of kissin' you, Bella, even if I live for an eternity," he said in a husky, masculine voice.

"Me neither," I barely managed to murmur back as I was still clearly reeling from the kiss.

"Just give me about a half an hour or so to talk with Al and Elena, and then my window will be open for you. I need to let them know that we are goin' to be havin' company over for dinner tomorrow night. I am sure they will be shocked, considerin' I've never brought a girl home for dinner before," he added with a grin.

"Never?" I questioned, truly surprised by that particular revelation. Emmett struck me as quite the ladies man.

He shook his head before tracing his nose and lips up from my jaw-line to my ear. "Never," he whispered.

We stood locked in that particular position for a very long minute, relishing each other's proximity. Finally, Emmett leaned back several inches, allowing him to look me in directly in the face. "I'll see you soon, sweetheart?" he said, almost like it was a question.

"I promise, Em, as soon as your window is open, I will be there

He placed one final chaste kiss upon my lips. Then he turned away to head out my front door, toward his home.

As I watched his retreating form, I sighed.

I thought about all of the loneliness I had experienced over the years, as well as all of the men who had courted me, only to be rejected. During the past few years, I had started to question my decision to remain solitary. Fifty-five years was a long time to spend unhappy and alone. However, it seemed that every minute I spent on my own was now worth it. Because if I hadn't, chances were that I never would have met Emmett, my soul mate.

_I finally found him, _I silently said to myself while smiling brightly.

As soon as I closed the door behind Emmett, I began to worry. I had never spent a night in another man's room before. What the hell was I supposed to wear? Certainly, the green wrap dress I was still wearing wasn't appropriate for such an occasion.

I began rifling through my luggage, hoping to find something appropriate. When you didn't sleep, sleepwear wasn't something you exactly stocked up on.

Fortunately, and to my surprise, I did pack a white silk nightgown with spaghetti straps. I immediately took off my dress and put on the gown. I silently hoped that it wasn't too provocative, not wanting to send Emmett mixed signals.

I waited exactly one half hour, before I dashed out of my house and darted across the street. Even if someone had been watching, I would had been nothing but a blur to them. I quickly found myself in Emmett's backyard, staring up at his open window.

_Here goes nothing, _I thought, giving myself a silent pep talk.

I scaled the side of the house with ease and slid in through the open window, only to find his bedroom empty.

Seconds later the bedroom door opened as Emmett entered. I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips.

He was wearing nothing but a set of drawstring pajama pants. I tried not to, I mean, I really, _really_ tried not to ogle his shirtless body. However, it was hopeless. The entire situation was hopeless. I didn't stand a chance.

He was pure masculine perfection, with his enormous frame, huge broad shoulders, smooth massive chest, and ridiculously defined abdominals. The man was flat out chiseled, massive and chiseled. I couldn't help but think that if the Greek gods of ancient myth were real, that was what they would have looked like. I finally managed to pull my eyes away from his large, muscular body and looked at his face, only to find that he was staring at me with an unmistakable look of passion in his eyes.

"Bella, you look stunnin', sweetheart."

Before my mind even registered my body moving, I found myself in Emmett's arms, kissing him ferociously.

We moved to the bed, where he laid me down without ever breaking away from our soul-melting kiss.

I wasn't long before I felt that familiar warmth in my abdomen as my panties dampened with moisture.

As Emmett gently lay down on top of me, I felt his hardened length pressing against my core.

Clearly, I wasn't the only one who was more than a little … _excited_.

As he ground his rock hard erection against my mound, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped from my lips. I began purring with satisfaction. I had never purred in all my vampire existence.

Emmett immediately broke away from our kiss and spoke through clenched teeth, seemingly trying to maintain some level of self-control. "My God, woman, that is the sexiest sound I have ever heard," he drawled in his oh-so-sexy southern accent.

_So much for taking things slow, _I said to myself, realizing that my situation was truly hopeless.

I was complete putty in the hand's of Emmett McCarty. I never stood a chance.

**A/N – I hope who ever took the time to read this chapter enjoyed it. Thanks for your time.**

**Best Wishes,**

**BlackMoon29**


	5. Chapter 5  Take My Breath Away

_Disclaimer: All characters and dialogue related to the "Twilight Saga" are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

_Note: If anyone would like to see the awesome Banner made for this story by, "Enchanted-Mind" just message me and I will send it. _

**The following words or phrases are popular 1930's slang that is used in this chapter:**

**1.) "Dingy"** - "Dingy" is a 1930's catch phrase that means silly. **2.) "Togged for the bricks"** - "togged for the bricks" is mid-1930's slang for "dressed stunningly, or beautifully dressed. **3.) "Dizzy with this dame.****"** – Madly in love with a particular women. So much so that it could even be to a person's own detriment if he isn't careful.

**The Chronicles of Bella & Emmett**

**Chapter 5 – Take My Breath Away**

In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away- Shing Xiong

**Bella's POV: **

_So much for taking things slow_, I thought as I found myself engulfed by Emmett's massive frame.

I had been resolved to refrain from getting physical with Emmett so early on in our relationship. Yet, the second he had walked into his bedroom shitless, and I caught a glimpse of his naked upper-body, my willpower shattered into a million tiny shards of broken glass.

The man was enormous—chiseled to perfection. As my eyes drank in the sight of hulking frame, I was hit with an epiphany. Between Emmett's massive chest, broad shoulders, and rippling stomach, I realized my original plan never even had a chance. Not only was my plan to go slow in our physical relationship doomed from the beginning, but the second our eyes reconnected, and I gazed into those hypnotic blue pools that were swimming with such intense passion and love … I realized something else. _I _never stood a chance.

Another feral purr emanated from my chest as Emmett ground his erection against my warm, wet center. The noise seemed to spur Emmett on as he quickly picked up his pace, letting out a pleasurable moan of his own. The additional speed that resulted from Emmett's sudden burst of passion provided some delicious friction, causing me to let out another throaty purr. I had never made that sound before. It wasn't a sound a human would make, thus Emmett had never heard it before either. It was much more feral, almost feline, and Emmett made sure to let me how much he loved it.

"My God, Bella. I will never get tired of hearing you purr, Kitten."

And thus the nickname … "Kitten" was born.

"I know we agreed to take things slow, but I can't think straight when I'm with you like this, sweetheart. Between your intoxicatin' scent, and the way your mouth and skin taste, I can't form a coherent thought. Kitten, I can't do this by myself. I'm not strong enough. Not like you think I am. Tell me to stop, sweetheart. Just tell me to stop, and I will this second, Bella."

Before I even had time to think about my response to his plea, I heard my own voice begging, "Please don't stop. Please don't stop." I had no idea how many times I said it. I just knew that I kept chanting those words over and over again—like a mantra. My lust for this man was out of control … and I knew it.

Emmett was right, however; _this_ was fated. _We_ were fated. We had eternity to get to know each other. It wasn't like _this_ wasn't going to ha**p**pen sooner or later. Hell, if we could declare our undying love for one another through our words, then why couldn't we express our love through our bodies as well?

Having justified my actions to myself, I suddenly became extremely nervous. I had never experienced a physical relationship. I had no clue how to please a man. For crying out loud, I was technically almost seventy-five years old. It wasn't until earlier in the day that I had my first kiss. How pathetic was that?

_No wonder I am a nervous wreck. _

Emmett, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what he was doing, which in turn, made me wonder how much "experience" he actually had. Clearly, this wasn't the first time he had participated in a physical relationship with a woman, but that didn't bother me. How could I blame him for being with someone else? Especially, when he didn't even know I existed. I was confident enough in our connection, as well as our love for each other, that from now on there would be no one else for him but me.

I may not have been his first. Heck, judging by the way he was masterfully grinding his rock-hard erection against my core, I most likely wasn't even his second, third, fourth, or fifth. But, if there was one thing I did know, I was certainly going to be his last.

Emmett broke our kiss, gasping for air, causing me to feel extremely guilty for not considering his human needs—like breathing.

_He's still human, you moron. Are you trying to kill him?_ I mentally chided myself for being so careless.

As soon as he caught his breath, he was all sex and seduction again. "Bella, I love you with all my heart," he said as he placed his fingers on the straps of my silk nightgown. His eyes were pleading, and I instantly realized he was silently asking permission to remove said gown.

My brain was hazy, lost in the lust-induced fog Emmett's kissing and grinding had created. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded, silently granting him permission.

He hooked his fingers around each strap, slowly pulling each one from my shoulders. As he slid the silk straps down, our eyes remained locked in a lover's trance.

As I gazed into his piercing eyes, I clearly saw several different emotions swimming in those hypnotic, blue pools. His eyes were brimming with love, reverence, and passion … for me.

I had never felt so wanted—so sexy. He made me feel alive again.

However, what I saw next as he stared back, actually caught me off-guard. The intensity of his gaze was unlike anything I had ever witnessed before. His baby-blue eyes were blazing with so much lust that I thought I possibly might spontaneously combust from his stare alone. In fact, his pupils began to dilate, causing his blue irises to recede. As the blue eyes I loved so much were consumed by his growing pupils, Emmett's near pitch-black eyes made him look like he was already a vampire … a very thirsty vampire.

Yet, Emmett was obviously still very much human. So, clearly he wasn't thirsty for blood. Emmett desired something much more primal. He was thirsty … for me.

Just the thought of him wanting me so badly sent me into overdrive, causing another flood of moisture to seep into my already soaking wet panties. I was embarrassed at how my body was responding. Everything I was experiencing was completely new to me. My body was reacting in ways it never had before.

Emmett clearly noticed the embarrassing expression that was suddenly etched across my face.

"What's wrong, Kitten? Do you want me to stop? Just say the word, Bella, and we will stop," he murmured against my skin as he nuzzled his face in the crook my neck, tracing his nose up and down my jawline.

"No!" I said a little too eagerly. "It's just that …" I trailed off, way too embarrassed to tell Emmett what I was thinking.

He was having none of that, however.

"It's just what, babe? Bella, you know you can tell me anythin', right? Don't you trust me?" he asked, looking a little hurt that I was withholding something important from him.

"I'm sorry, Em. I don't want to stop. I really don't. It's just that … I've never done this before."

"You're a virgin?" he asked in clear disbelief. Why he would find such a notion to be so unbelievable, I had no idea.

_Oh, right. Maybe it's because I'm nearly seventy-five years old. _

"Yes," I admitted, embarrassed beyond all belief. I looked down, afraid to meet his gaze. It was a nervous habit that actually carried over from my human life. I had faint memories of always looking down at the ground, or even my feet, in an attempt to hide my blush whenever I was embarrassed.

"But, that's not exactly what I was referring to, Em. When I said that I have never done this before, I literally meant that I have never done what we are doing right now. In fact, you were my first kiss."

"You're kiddin' me. Right?" he asked in disbelief.

"Emmett, I'm not teasing you. You were truly my first kiss"

"Well, that changes things, sweetheart," he said with a chuckle.

I immediately looked up, assuming that he was laughing at me, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing but unadulterated love.

"Emmett, I don't want to stop what we are doing. I just wanted you to know that I have no idea what I am doing. I am terrified of disappointing you."

"Hmm … I don't think you could ever disappoint me, Kitten. Still, we are not havin' sex. Not after what you just told me anyway. I'm not sayin' that we can't find other pleasurable pursuits. I just want our first time—your first time—to be special. I don't want you to lose your virginity while you're hidin' in my room after sneakin' in through my window. You deserve better than that, sweetheart." Emmett paused for a moment as he took a deep breath before continuing, "Bella, I need you to know somethin'. It doesn't erase what I've done in the past. But if I had known, sweetheart, if I had only known that we were going to find each other one day, I would have waited for you. I wish you were my first, Bella. I'm so sorry that I didn't wait for you, sweetheart."

The sincerity in his voice was undeniable. I quickly desired to put him at ease. "Em, you have nothing to apologize for. Honestly, how in the world could you have known your vampire soul mate was going to move across the street from you one day?" I asked while shaking my head and smiling. "Please, don't blame yourself for anything you have done with other women in your past. I truly have no problem with you being experienced, other than the fact that I don't want to disappoint you. It was fairly obvious to me from the beginning of this encounter that you had a fair amount of experience in this particular area. I know I'm not your first, Emmett. Just promise me that I will be your last, and I will be happy."

"Kitten, that's the easiest promise I'll ever make. There will never be another for me. You have ruined me for all other women. I love you, Bella, now and forever."

"I love you too, Em, now and forever."

Emmett was about to start kissing my neck again, but suddenly stopped short. "Promise me, if I do somethin' that makes you uncomfortable, you'll tell me right away," he requested. "Kitten, promise me."

"I promise. Provided you promise me something in return. Emmett, I am not used to much physical contact with humans. I am terrified that I might hurt you by accident. I'm not going to lie, but it's hard for me to think clearly around you—especially right now. So, if I hurt you or start hurting you in any way, you must promise that you will tell me immediately."

"I promise, Kitten." As soon as made our promises to each other, I saw the passion reignite in his eyes. Before I could attempt to speak again, his mouth was on mine—our tongues locked in their own erotic dance.

After a few moments of intense making out and heavy petting, Emmett pulled away from me and sat back on his haunches. As he looked down at me, and I stared back up at him, I was once again awed by his massive frame. He was so broad and muscular that the Greek god analogy came to mind again.

I couldn't help but think that he should be living on the top of Mount Olympus in Greece, rather than Gatlinburg, Tennessee.

It seemed far more appropriate.

He placed his hand on the hem of my nightgown. When I looked into his eyes, I could tell, once again, that he was silently asking permission to remove it from me.

"Emmett," I spoke huskily, barely recognizing my own voice. "You don't need my permission for every little thing. If you do something I am uncomfortable with, I promise I will let you know."

He nodded and grinned widely, flashing those adorable dimples.

He gently pulled my nightgown down my shoulders as I lifted by bottom off the bed to aid his efforts. He slowly slid the garment down and away from the rest of my body. As soon as he had fully divested me of gown, he tossed it aside, causing it to land on the floor. I was left with nothing on but my black lace bra and panty set. I had never been so exposed to anyone before. To be honest, I had been expecting to feel embarrassed, mortified, horrified even.

But, I was with Emmett.

So, instead of my near-naked body making me feel mortified, or any of those other emotions, I just felt as if everything was … right.

He sat there for a moment, looking down at me. I watched his eyes as they raked over my body, drinking me in. I know I should've felt embarrassed. But again, I didn't.

Because I was with Emmett, everything just felt right—natural.

He didn't move for several minutes. In fact, I wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

Then finally, he spoke, "Bella … words. There are no words to describe how beautiful you are. I could give you every compliment I can think of, but each one would be an insult. They have yet to invent a word which adequately describes your beauty."

_Aw, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me._

"Em, thank you, baby. That was so sweet. However, I'm willing to bet you have used that line a hundred times already," I teased.

"Kitten, I swear I have never uttered such words to anyone else. You must bring out the romantic in me, sweetheart. Besides, I'm only bein' honest," he said with a playful smirk, definitely laying the accent I loved on extra thick.

He grinned widely at me, intentionally flashing his damn dimples again. I was a sucker for those dimples and that accent. He knew it too. In fact, I was beginning to think he was starting to use them as a weapon against me.

Emmett was on top of me again in an instant, his massive frame completely dwarfing me. He made me feel so small. Not that it was bad thing. In fact, I loved how enormous he was—our contrast. Just looking at his huge muscled frame was enough to turn me on. As my excitement grew, my mind delved into the gutter, beginning to wonder if he was "proportional." I knew I had nothing to compare it to. But his hardened length, which was now deliciously pressed against my core, definitely felt massive. There was no way on God's Green Earth that he was average sized. The man was definitely huge … "everywhere."

After placing open-mouthed kisses along my collar bone and up my neck, Emmett was now plundering my mouth his tongue, causing me to purr as he moaned into the kiss.

He eventually broke away to catch his breath and began to work his way down my exposed column of flesh, lavishing my neck, collarbone, and cleavage with his mouth and tongue.

"I've wanted to taste your skin like this since the first day we met, Kitten. You have no idea how heavenly you taste, sweetheart."

Before I could respond, he had expertly unhooked the front clasp of my bra. Once again, making me wonder just how experienced Em actually was as he immediately began sucking and nibbling on my pebble hard nipples. He would alternate back and forth. Neither breast was left neglected as he would alternate back and forth, making sure each breast was adored with the magic touch of his mouth or hand.

The sensations that he was creating were proving to be overwhelming. I felt an intense pressure building in my abdomen, like a gathering storm. It was a something I had never felt before. Yet, my instincts told me whatever this strange new feeling was, it definitely was going to lead to something wonderful.

Emmett began trailing open-mouthed kisses down my stomach. When he finally reached my panties, he looked back up at me. His pitch-black eyes were both pleading and hungry looking. He was obviously asking for permission to remove them. I had told him that he didn't need to ask permission for every little thing, but this was a big thing … and he knew it.

I nodded to let him know that it was okay to proceed. My permission caused a devilish smirk to appear on Emmett's face that displayed only one dimple this time. This was a new facial expression—one I hadn't seen yet.

I lifted my bottom off the bed to ease his burden as he slid my panties from of my body … leaving me completely naked. This was obviously the first time in my life I had ever been laid bare in front of another person. And again, I knew that I should have felt embarrassed, and with anyone else I most certainly would have been. Yet with Emmett, for some reason, I just wasn't.

Again, he sat back on his haunches for a moment as he drank in my completely naked form. The mixture of passion and love swimming in his eyes was unmistakable. I barely heard him whisper the same phrase he had used earlier, "No words."

Emmett was back on top of my body so quickly that the speed in which he moved was almost inhuman.

He was voraciously attacking my mouth like a starving man … and I was his last meal.

I gasped at the sensation when I felt his fingers sliding up and down my slick, sensitive folds.

"My God, Bella. You are so wet, babe. Is this because of _me_?" he asked with mock sincerity. That damn devilish smirk from earlier was back.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded. I gasped once again as he slid one large finger into my dripping passage.

"Kitten, you are so tight baby. So tight and so wet," he said through clenched teeth as if he was trying to maintain some semblance of self-control. The smirk was now gone as he tried to restrain himself. I knew he wanted me—all of me. But the gentleman in him was determined to make my first time a special moment.

He soon added a second finger, and began circling my sensitive flesh with his thumb.

The storm that was brewing in my abdomen was now a full-blown hurricane.

Within minutes, it was like a coil in my stomach snapped, and the most pleasurable, intense feeling I had ever experienced rocked through my body. I felt my walls tighten around Emmett's fingers as my body quivered.

"That's it, Kitten. Come for me, sweetheart. Come for me."

As if on command, I came all over Emmett's hand.

Once my brain started functioning properly again, it finally dawned on me. After walking the planet for nearly seventy-five years, I had just experienced my first orgasm.

"Feel better now, sweetheart?" he asked with a cocky smirk plastered across his face. He was talented, and he knew it.

"Em, that was amazing. I've never—"

"Was that your first, sweetheart?"

I just nodded. I was still reeling from the aftershocks.

"Bella, I am honored to be the first one to give you that experience. However, there is somethin' else I wanna try that you will love even more—I promise."

I quirked my right eyebrow as if to say, what could be better than that?

"Bella everythin' about you tastes like heaven—your lips, your mouth, your skin. I … I need to see if you taste just as heavenly … everywhere," he said as he glanced down at my core to make sure I understood what he was getting at.

"I need to taste you, Kitten. Will you let me? I promise you'll love it."

"Well, if you insist," I answered, giving him my own smirk.

My two favorite dimples appeared, just before Emmett's head dove in-between my legs.

He took one long swipe with his tongue from the bottom up to the top of my sensitive folds. I gasped at the sensation while looking down at Emmett, and I saw that damn devilish smirk again as he cockily looked back up at me.

"Kitten, you taste like the sweetest berries. I've never tasted anythin' so amazin' in all my life. You are so wet for me, Bella," he said as more venom flooded from my nether regions.

He then latched on to my sensitive flesh with his mouth, nibbling with his teeth and lavishing it with his tongue. He knew he couldn't hurt me, and that very fact allowed him to be rougher with me than other human girls he had been with in the past.

I almost let out a growl as I thought about Emmett being this intimate with another girl. I knew it was irrational, but vampires were possessive creatures by nature.

However, any jealous thoughts were immediately expunged from my brain by the sensations he was creating as he worked my sensitive flesh with his mouth.

As he continued to lavish that particularly sensitive area, he slid two fingers inside of my dripping wet passage.

I felt the same familiar storm brewing again. Only this time, it was even more intense.

He then switched things up and began circling my nub with his thumb, every once in a while pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

Meanwhile, he penetrated my now soaked core with this tongue.

The double stimulation proved overwhelming, and I was once again looming on the precipice of another orgasm.

He removed his tongue only long enough to say the magic words before diving right back in. "Come for me, Kitten. Come on my face. I want to drink you. I don't want to miss a single drop, babe. Come now for me, Bella."

I'd always thought dirty talk would be disgusting, but Emmett's words had the opposite effect. Coming from him, it was a complete turn-on. I loved hearing him talk that way. It made me feel as if I was responsible for making him forget himself—forget about being a gentleman. I found it empowering.

I knew his brother and sister-in-law were home. So I clenched my teeth together in an attempt to stifle my scream of ecstasy as my second, much more intense, orgasm rocked though my entire being. My body was convulsing as my walls clamped down on Emmett's tongue. I came just as he'd commanded, and he sat there lapping up every single drop just as he said he would. However, I wasn't expecting the urge to bite Emmett. While in the throes of passion, the vampire in me demanded that I claim my mate. The urge was so strong that I actually had to bite down on my lip, to prevent myself from hurting Em.

I was still shaking when he finally looked up at me. His huge grin quickly turned into a frown. I immediately assumed that I did something wrong.

"What's wrong, Emmett? Did I do somethi—"

"No," he said, quickly stopping me in mid-question. "It's just that your lip … it's bleedin'. Well, I think it's bleedin'. Though, I've never seen blood that looks like that before. It's almost clear, but with a tint of silver. Actually, it looks just like …" He trailed off as he gestured toward the moisture in-between my thighs.

I instantly knew what he was referring to. "That would be venom. We don't have any bodily fluids, Em. Well, I suppose we have our own version of saliva, but every other fluid that comprises the human body is replaced by venom during the transformation. So when I bleed, I bleed venom."

"So, what I just tasted a minute ago was your venom? I literally drank it. Why am I not starting the change?" he questioned.

"The venom has to enter your bloodstream for it to initiate the transformation," I responded.

He nodded his head, indicating that he clearly understood. He then watched in awe as my lip completely healed over the span of a few seconds.

"Well_, it was_ bleedin'." He chuckled softly. "What happened, Kitten?"

"Honestly, Em, I'm not sure. I was trying not to scream because I didn't want to wake your family. But when my orgasm hit, I was overwhelmed with the urge to bite. It's kind of a vampire-thing—or so I'm told. Vampire mates often bite each other as they climax. I guess it's their way of claiming each other."

"Did you want to bite me, Kitten? What would happen if you did? Wouldn't that start the transformation?" he asked, not seeming bothered at all, only genuinely curious.

"It wasn't _that I_ wanted to bite you, Em. It was more _that the vampire_ in me wanted to claim you and mark you as my mate. As far as what would have happened … nothing really, I suppose. As long as I'm not producing venom when bite, I just would have left my mark on you. We don't always produce venom. Sometimes it's just saliva, which I'm told can have aphrodisiac qualities when shared between true mates. So, the bite just would have scarred, marking you—as mine," I tried to explain. Yet, even I heard the possessive edge to my voice as I spoke about claiming and marking Emmett.

"Hmm …" he hummed. "Just so you know, for future reference, I think it's sexy as hell that you wanted to mark me as your mate. So, if you ever have the urge to bite again and you're not producing venom at the time—please, by all means feel free. I'd be honored to wear your mark, Kitten."

"I don't know if I could ever bite you. That is, until I change you. I'd be too afraid of hurting you."

"Sometimes a little pain is a good thing, Kitten. Besides, you said your saliva has aphrodisiac qualities when shared between mates. Who knows, I might like it," he murmured seductively back at me. "Just keep that in mind."

"So …" Oh no, he's wearing that damn smirk. "… Did you enjoy the feel of my tongue as much as it seemed, Kitten? I had a feelin' that you'd like that."

I managed to swallow my embarrassment, deciding to be honest with him. "Emmett, it was amazing. Thank you for giving me such a wonderful experience. I never realized what I've been missing out on all these years. However, I think—no, I know—it wouldn't have been nearly as wonderful if I wasn't with you. That is what made it so special."

"It was my honor, sweetheart."

"Oh, Emmett?"

"Yes, Kitten."

"Why are you still wearing those pants?"

"Sweetheart, I wanted to make _you_ feel good. I didn't want you to feel pressured into doin' anythin' you weren't comfortable with."

"Well, take them off," I ordered, surprised at the seductive tone of my own voice. "Otherwise, I'm going to rip them off you."

"Well, if you insist," He grinned, echoing my own words from moments ago.

I instantly flipped us so I was on top of Emmett. As I straddled him, I could feel his rock-hard erection pressed deliciously against my core. God, I wanted to feel him inside of me. But, he was right. Tonight just wasn't … right for my first time.

I placed hungry kisses all over his smooth, massive chest and down his ridiculously defined stomach. Each time I placed a kiss, I felt the rippling muscles beneath the skin of his lower-torso twitch, causing my lips to form a smile even though they were still flush against his flesh. When I got down past his belly button, I realized his pants were still on.

"Apparently, since these are still on, you must want to see me rip them off," I purred in attempt to sound seductive. However, I had no clue as to whether I sounded sexy or foolish.

"Actually, Kitten. I really do. I think seein' you rip my pants off would be wild." I grinned—only Emmett.

I grabbed the waist band and quickly pulled at the fabric, instantly shredding them in half.

"Fuck!" Emmett cursed, his eyes widening in shock.

He looked a bit embarrassed for swearing in front of me. He had been such the gentleman all week. He was definitely a different person while in the throes of passion. Too be completely honest, I found his "dirty" talk to be quite arousing.

"Sorry, Kitten. I didn't mean to swear like that in front of you. It was just really sexy seein' you rip off my pants," he said with a boyish shrug and dimpled grin.

"Don't apologize, Em. I like how you talk in bed," I countered with my own smirk firmly in place.

My smirk, however, quickly disappeared when I took in the sight of his massive erection.

_Holy hell! Will that even fit in my mouth?_

Not only was he long, but he was really thick. I gently took him in my hand and quickly realized that I couldn't even wrap my hand all the way around. His girth filled me with both fear and longing.

He let out a hiss through his clenched teeth as soon as I touched him. At first, I was worried that I had hurt him. Yet, the look on his face quickly dispelled that notion.

I began pumping up and down gently, being extra careful not to hurt him.

"Shit, Bella. That feels so good, Kitten."

I placed a kiss at the head of his erection and then licked all the way from the base to tip, causing Emmett to let out another expletive.

After getting him nice and moist, I took as much of him as I could in my mouth. Fortunately, since vampires didn't have gag reflexes, I was able to take in almost all of him. Considering his size, I was rather proud of myself … as well as a little shocked.

Surprisingly, I skillfully moved up and down his length as I sucked and twirled my tongue around his circumference with each pass.

"My God, woman! H-How are you doin' that? Are you sure that you have never done this before?" he questioned, seemingly having a hard time speaking. I was secretly delighted that I was able to bring him so much pleasure. Clearly, he was in the throes of ecstasy as his head lolled back, and he sucked in a sharp breath through his clenched teeth.

I just nodded my head as I kept up my ministrations.

Moments later, I heard Emmett's voice telling me that I needed to move away because he was about to come. I shook my head no and kept sucking. I was determined to taste him as he did me.

"Bella, sweetheart, you gotta … ah … fuck!"

He cursed again as he released into my mouth. I was pleasantly surprised as I didn't miss a drop and the taste wasn't unpleasant at all. I knew he would taste amazing once his bodily fluids were replaced with venom. Still, I didn't mind the way he tasted as a human … at all.

"How did you do that? Kitten, that was the best I've ever had."

I chuckled. "Well, vampires don't have gag reflexes. To be honest, this is the first time I have ever actually witnessed the benefits of that particular trait."

Emmett pulled me back up to him and kissed me. It wasn't a kiss that was filled with passion and need like before. Instead, it was a loving, tender kiss.

"Thank you, sweetheart. That was amazin'. I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too, Em. Now, go to sleep and get some rest. You are still human, you know."

"It's pretty hard to sleep when you have a naked _goddess_ in your bed, Kitten. But, I'll do my best," he said as he pulled me into his body, wrapping his massive, muscular arms around me, cocooning my small frame.

"Emmett?"

"Yes, Kitten"

I couldn't help but smile at my new nickname. Every time he said it, my abdomen flooded with heat. For some strange reason, _that _particular name just sent me into overdrive.

"Just so you're not surprised in the morning when you wake up, I need to leave before sunrise. I don't want anyone seeing me jumping out your window and running across the street. It's different at night. Since I can move so fast, it's easy to avoid detection by human eyes. However, even though I may still be a blur in the light of day, there's still a chance that I might be noticed. I just don't want to take that risk."

"Just the thought of you leavin' bothers me, sweetheart. I completely understand, though. I think it's supposed to be cloudy tomorrow. If it is, can I pick you up for breakfast?" He laughed when my face cringed at the thought of consuming human food. "Don't worry, babe. I'm a big guy. I can eat for two."

I laughed as I agreed, "Of course."

He added that he would be at my house at eight o' clock. "So, be there or be square."

"You are so dingy, but that's why I love you," I whispered as we lay on our sides, him holding me from behind.

Moments later, I heard Emmett's breathing even out and his heart rate settle into a slow, steady rhythm which signaled he was in a deep sleep.

I stayed the entire night. I wanted to remain wrapped in Emmett's muscular arms for as long as possible. But at the first hint of sunrise, I slipped out from Emmett's death grip and got dressed. I hopped out the window and was back inside my house within seconds.

As soon as I entered my home, I immediately plopped myself down on the couch in the living room and sighed.

What an amazing night!

**Emmett's POV:**

I knocked on Bella's door at exactly eight o'clock in the morning. I had just seen her, and yet I was already physically aching to see her face again. I still can't believe how our night turned out. When I awoke, I couldn't get the image of Bella's naked, pale, snow-white body out of my head. I wasn't exaggerating when I said there wasn't a word that had been invented yet which adequately described her beauty. I couldn't stop thinking about it all morning. So, I actually had to take matters into my own hand and relieve myself in the shower before making my way over to Bella's house.

We ate—well,_ I_ ate at the local breakfast joint, and then we spent the rest of the morning walking around town hand in hand. I would never get tired of feeling her hand in mine. I quite literally stopped to talk with everyone we passed, so I could officially introduce Bella as my dame.

The day was blessedly cloudy, so I told Albert I was taking the day off to spend it with Bella. I even told him that I was going to be working on a limited basis from now on, because I wanted to take the proper time to get to know Bella better. In truth, I just couldn't be away from her all day while I worked. It was physically painful—for both of us. The morning hours we spent apart were testament enough. I had picked her up only a couple of hours after I had awoken, and I was already experiencing the all too familiar ache in my chest that was ever-present when we were not in each other's company.

I spent the nearly the entire day with Bella. We just talked, learning more and more about each other. The conversation flowed back and forth between us so easily that there was never a moment of awkward silence. The special connection we shared never ceased to amaze me. She was very quickly becoming my best friend, in addition to my soul mate and lover. But, what I really found amazing about her was that the more I got to know her, the more I realized she was just as compassionate as she was beautiful. Harry, "The Sunrise Lounge" restaurant owner, was right. Such beauty and compassion rarely went hand in hand. Bella took both of those extraordinary attributes to a whole new level. In hindsight, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. After all, Bella was anything but ordinary.

We finally returned to her house around four in the afternoon. I left a half-hour later to give her time to get ready for dinner, which was at six o'clock. I knew she could get ready in about twenty-seconds if needed, but I figured she should keep up the pretense with Albert and Elena. They would certainly expect her to need a proper amount of time to make herself presentable. I actually snickered when I thought about Bella "needing time" to make herself presentable. She could wear nothing but a damn potato sack, and she still would be the most stunning woman to walk the planet.

At exactly six o'clock there was a knock on our front door. I raced like a little kid to answer it. I should have been prepared. Still, when I opened the door, my jaw hit the floor. She was wearing a beautiful blue sun dress, which clung to her body in all the right places. The color looked amazing in contrast with her skin. Once again, she was wearing her hair up, exposing her flawless, elegant neck. She also wore a beautiful diamond pendant. The necklace sat perfectly in the hollow of her throat.

_She is certainly togged for the bricks. _

"You look amazin', Bella." I breathed reverently.

She graced me with her dazzling smile and complimented me right back, "As do you, Emmett."

I took her hand, escorting her into the living room where Al and Elena were waiting.

"Bella, this is my brother, Albert, and his wife, my sister-in-law, Elena. She's really more like a big sister to me than an actual sister-in-law. Guys, this is, Bella Swan … my gal. Ain't she a doll?" I announced with a huge grin.

I loved any chance that I got to show off my little hot mama.

Albert's expression was worth the price of admission alone. I thought his eyes were going to literally bulge out of their sockets when he took in her appearance. Even Elena looked like her own jaw was going to hit the floor.

Al quickly composed himself and managed to greet Bella.

"Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you. Little Em, here, hasn't stopped braggin' 'bout you since he met you last Monday."

Bella smiled and looked down at her shoes. I had started to recognize that gesture as her version of a blush. Whenever she got embarrassed about something, she would always look down at her shoes. It's was just one of the many cute little things that I loved about her.

"Thank you, Albert. It's nice to meet you as well. I've heard so much about both of you. Thank you so much for inviting me to your home for dinner," she said as she turned to Elena.

Bella and Elena greeted each other and embraced. I heard Elena whisper to Bella, "It makes me so happy that Em has finally met someone, Bella. I've never seen him happier."

Ain't that the truth, I thought.

"Him and me both," Bella amended. "By the way, Elena, you have a lovely home. It's positively gorgeous."

As we walked toward the dinner table, Al whispered in my ear, teasing me as he assumed only I would be able to hear him, "You're already dizzy with this dame, aren't you? I can tell by the way you are constantly starin' at her. She certainly gives new meaning to the word 'looker'. It seems like you found yourself an angel, Em. She's absolutely stunnin'. So what, she fell down from heaven and you just scooped her up?"

"You said it, bro. I don't know what she sees in me, but you ain't gonna hear me complainin'," I agreed with Al, hoping to shut him up before he said anything else that would embarrass my Bella.

I looked over at Bella, and the smirk on her face while she subtly shook her head told me she just heard everything Albert had said.

We sat down and had a nice dinner. Elena made a fantastic pot roast with mashed potatoes and her famous homemade coleslaw. Whenever Al and Elena weren't looking, I would steal a healthy portion of food from Bella's plate. Each time I did so, she mouthed a sincere, "Thank you."

"So, Bella. What brings you to our fine state?" Albert asked.

I wanted to butt in and answer for her, stating it was fate that brought Bella to Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Bella and I both knew that was the real reason she ended up here. Instead, she just gave him her obligatory answer that she had told everyone … but me.

"Well, I had lived in the northeast my entire life. After my father died a year ago, I had no family left in the area, so I decided it was time for a fresh start. I was tired of all the snow and cold weather, so I decided to move farther south, and here I am," she replied with a dazzling smile.

Albert looked appropriately apologetic when Bella mentioned the loss of her father and having no family left. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Bella. Yet, I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't happy that you ended up here. As Elena said, we've never seen Em happier."

Again, I was certain I was blushing, and I made an attempt to change topics. "Yes, yes, I've never been happier. Can we talk about somethin' else?"

I was successful in my attempt to divert the topic of conversation off of how Bella made me feel. Unfortunately, the conversation then shifted to subjects that were even more personally embarrassing.

All during dessert, Albert took the opportunity to tell Bella every embarrassing story he could remember about my childhood. I was absolutely positive I was blushing like a tomato when he began regaling Bella with tales of my potty training exploits.

Finally, the amusement at my expense ended. Around nine o'clock Bella said her goodbyes and thanked Al and Elena for she said was a, "Wonderful night, and a fantastic dinner."

I escorted her across the street. When we reached the front door of her house, I pulled Bella in for a quick but passionate kiss.

"Bella, I was wonderin' if you would do me the honor of attendin' the annual 'Spring Formal Dance' at the Gatlinburg Town Hall with me on March twenty-first? I go every year, but I've never brought a date with me before. I know it's still over a month away, but I'd be honored if you would go with me. Besides, I really love showin' you off to everyone. Whadda ya say, sweetheart?" I asked, smiling nervously.

Apparently, I had no reason to be nervous as Bella answered immediately.

"Emmett, seriously, we're supposed to be eternal soul mates. Do you honestly think I wouldn't want to be your date for such an important dance? I'm surprised you even felt the need to ask me. Of course I'll go with you. I'd be honored in fact."

"You know Elena was right, Bella, when she said I've never been happier. Thank you."

"What exactly are you thanking me for?"

"For coming into my life, Bella—for loving me. I can't thank you enough."

"Em, I should be the one thanking you. I've been around for nearly seventy-five years, and I've never been happier. I love you so much."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"You want me to come over tonight?" Bella asked.

"Like you really need to ask that question, Kitten. The window will be open in a half-hour. I'm positive Al and El are going to hound me with question when I get home."

With that, I gave Bella a goodbye kiss, knowing I would see her in just a few short minutes again.

We followed pretty much the same pattern for the next five weeks. We would spend most of the day together, have dinner, and then Bella would in through my bedroom window every night. Every minute I spent with my angel, I found myself falling more and more in love.

Fortunately, the weather had been either rainy or overcast the majority of the time since my angel's arrival. The gloomy weather, while bothersome to others, really made things that much easier for the both of us. On the odd sunny day, I would find myself over at Bella's house. We just couldn't be apart from each other.

Albert was a little miffed that I had all but abandoned work, but I knew I would be disappearing with Bella soon anyway. I figured he might was well get used to working alone.

As far as our physical relationship was concerned, we still hadn't had sex yet. Though, things were getting hot and heavy every single night. For someone with no prior sexual experience, she was a vixen in the bedroom. I swear I had become addicted to the heavenly taste of her venom as I would indulge in her sweet nectar almost every night. And, my God, when she would take me in her mouth, which she did quite often now, there was nothing like it. She could just do things with her mouth and tongue that humans were not capable of.

She insisted, on several occasions, that she was ready to take the final step in our physical relationship. As tempting as it was to take her up on her offer, Bella Swan was perfection, and she deserved a perfect setting for her first time. Everything needed to be as flawless as she was. It had to be special. Bella deserved that, at the very least. So, as badly as I wanted to be inside of her, I forced myself to put a lid on _that_ particular carnal desire until just the right occasion arose.

March twenty-first, the day of the annual spring formal, arrived quickly. I picked Bella up at eight o' clock, just as I had promised. I know I should have known enough by now not to be surprised when she answered her door. But, her beauty was just not something that you could prepare for.

She was wearing an elegant, all black wrap dress that made her snow-white skin ethereal in its beauty. The dress was held together by a single red bow. She had her hair up again, exposing her creamy white shoulders, elegant neck and collarbones.

"Bella, sweetheart, you are truly a vision to behold. Here, these are for you," I said as I handed her a full bouquet of white roses this time. She quickly blurred back into her kitchen and found a vase. She took her time, however, as she filled it with water and placed the roses in it.

As I watched her put the flowers away, I couldn't help but stare. She truly was beyond breathtaking. I actually found myself wishing I could find a word that would justly describe her ethereal beauty. I would surely be the envy of all men tonight at the dance.

Without meaning to, I ended up wearing an all black suit. My slacks, sports jacket and tie were the same pitch-black color as her dress.

We arrived at the dance around quarter past eight. I made sure to run into everyone that I knew, so that I could show off my girl. I was like a little kid bragging about their new Christmas present. I truly wanted to show her off to everyone and anyone I could find. I introduced Bella as my girlfriend to everyone we ran into, even if I had already told them before. It warmed my heart to see her smile every time I said it.

We danced all night, holding each other close. It was extremely difficult to maintain a sense of propriety, especially with her so close to me the entire evening. I had to keep reminding myself that we were in public. It was hard … literally. Every time she let out a breath and the breeze from her exhale wafted across my face, her intoxicating scent virtually made my head spin. It was difficult enough to act in an appropriate manner with a clear head. Yet, the heavenly fragrance she emitted made my head swim, making it difficult to think properly and maintain proper decorum.

Toward the end of the dance, I asked Bella if she would like to join me outside to get some air.

She nodded as she took my hand, allowing me to escort her outside.

Once we had some semblance of privacy, I turned to face Bella and looked directly into her eyes. As she gazed back up into mine, it was my hope that Bella would see within them, the unfathomable amount of love they held for her.

"Bella," I whispered her name like it was a sacred word. "I am going to ask you somethin'. Before I do, however, I want to make it perfectly clear that in no way do I want you to feel obligated to say yes to my question."

"What question, Em?" she asked, confusion and curiosity present in her face.

As always, she was so adorable when she got confused.

"Bella, you plan on spending the rest of time with me, right?"

"Of course, Emmett! I thought we had established this a while ago. You are my soul mate. I don't even think I could live without you. In fact, I wouldn't even want to."

"I know we've talked about it. I just wanted to make sure you still felt the same way. Bella, I am going to be disappearing with you when we finally decide to go ahead with my change. But, before that happens I want all my family and friends to know how much we love each other. I know we've only known each other a little more than a month, but this ain't your run-of-the-mill relationship, babe. Since we are planning on spending eternity together, I figured I would ask. There is something I would like to do while I am still human."

I heard her gasp as I got down on one knee and held out a little black box.

"Bella, I love you more than life itself. I promise to love you every single day for as long as we walk this earth. Not a minute goes by where I'm not thinking about you, sweetheart. Hell, I think about you 'round the clock. I guess what I am trying to say is, Bella, please make me the happiest, luckiest man on the planet.

As I looked up at her, I noticed her eyes were pooling with venom as she covered her mouth with her dainty, right hand.

"Isabella Swan. Will you marry me?"

**A/N – Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Best Wishes,**

**BlackMoon29**


	6. Chapter 6  The Nail In The Wedding

_Disclaimer: __All __characters __and __dialogue __related __to__ "__The__Twilight__Saga__" __are __owned __by __their __creator __Stephenie __Meyer. __No __copyright __infringement __is __intended. __This __story __is __for __entertainment __purposes __only._

_Note: If anyone would like to see the awesome Banner made for this story by, "Enchanted-Mind" just message me and I will send it. _

**The ****Chronicles ****of ****Bella ****& ****Emmett**

**Chapter ****6**** – ****The ****Nail ****in ****the ****Wedding**

_"It__'__s __crazy, __I__'__m __thinking, __just __knowing __that __the __world __is __round. __I__'__m __here, __and __I__'__ll __be __dancing __on __the __ground. __Am __I __right __side __up __or __upside __down? __Is __this __real,__oh __Lord? __Or __am __I __dreaming? __Lovely __lady, __let __me __drink __you, __please. __I __won__'__t __spill __a __drop, __no, __I __promise __you. __Lying __under __this __spell __you __cast __on __me__ … __with __each __moment __the __more__—__I__—__love__—__you.__ – __David __J. __Matthews_

**Bella****'****s****POV:**

I was never one to enjoy dances during my human years. While I was human, I had been extremely clumsy. Actually, the word "clumsy" would be a severe understatement.

I had been borderline handicapped.

I wasn't positive if it was because I could now move with otherworldly grace, or the fact that I was in Emmett's arms, but I was having a delightful time. Yet, if I had to hazard a guess, I would be willing to wager that my new found enjoyment for the activity had much more to do with me being in Emmett's presence, rather than my vampiric grace.

As the dance neared its conclusion, Emmett requested that I join him outside to get some air.

Naturally, I agreed, and allowed him to take the lead as he escorted me outside.

As soon as we were alone, Emmett fixed his gaze on me, causing my knees to wobble as I took in the level of emotion swimming in his blazing blue eyes. The mixture of love and passion swirling around his piercing blue orbs was startling in its intensity.

Emmett licked his lips, signaling he was about to start speaking. Yet, when he commenced, I was caught off-guard by the way his voice shook with a kind of nervous passion.

Emmett was _not_ a nervous kind of guy.

Knowing that _he_ was anxious, only served to make _me_ paranoid. I immediately assumed something was terribly wrong.

_Did __he __change __his __mind? __Did __he __decide __that __he __would __rather __live __a __normal, __human __life? __Did __he __decide __that __I__'__m __not __enough __for __him?_

"Bella, I am goin' to ask you somethin'. But before I do, I want to make somethin' perfectly clear. In no way, do I want you to feel obligated to say 'yes' to my question."

"What question, Em?" I asked, utterly confused. I had no idea where this conversation was leading.

Now, _I_ was nervous.

However, he looked so vulnerable in that moment I instantly forgot my own nerves. I had never seen him in such a state before, as Emmett always seemed to radiate strength and confidence. Yet, somehow his vulnerability only served to make him seem _even_ _more_ boyish and charming.

"Bella, you plan on spendin' the rest of Time with me, right?"

Why would he ask me such a thing? I had, on countless occasions, professed my undying, eternal love for him. In fact, even with my vampire memory, I was unable to recount all of the times in which I had told Emmett how I wouldn't be able to live without him.

"Of course I do! Em, I thought we had established this a while ago. You are my _soul__mate_. I don't even think I_could_ live without you. In fact, I wouldn't even want to," I said, even though I was a little miffed at the fact he _would_—or even _could_ for that matter—doubt my commitment to him.

"I know we've talked about it before, sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure you still felt the same way. Bella, I am goin' to be disappearin' with you soon … when we finally decide to go ahead with my change. I was thinkin'. Before that happens, I want all of my family and friends to know how much we love each other. I know we've only known each other for a little more than a month, so this may seem crazy … but we both know this ain't exactly your run-of-the-mill relationship, babe," he said with a nervous chuckle. "So, since we are plannin' on spendin' eternity together anyway, I figured I would ask. Bella, there is somethin' I would like to do while I am still human."

I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped from my lips as he got down on one knee and held out a little black box.

_This __isn__'__t __happening. __This __isn__'__t __happening. _I mentally chanted to myself.

"Bella, I love you more than life itself, and I promise to love you every single day for as long as we walk this earth. Not a minute goes by where I'm not thinkin' about you, sweetheart. Heck, I _literally_ think about you 'round the clock. I guess what I am tryin' to say is … Bella, please make me the happiest, luckiest man on the planet."

_Oh! __My! __God!_

"Isabella Swan. Will you marry me?"

Since the day I lost my humanity, I had buried all hopes of marriage, someday, to a husband that I was completely in love with, deep down within the recesses of my mind. Still, every now and then, a whisper of that dream would seep to the surface of my conscious thoughts. Sometimes I would catch myself thinking about walking down the aisle toward some mystery man whom I loved—and loved me in return. Whenever such thoughts escaped the mental prison I had sentenced them to for eternity, my eyes would prick with tears of venom—tears that would never come to fall. I knew that my being a vampire made such a dream impossible. So, every time that lost dream rattled its cage, I quickly wrestled it back into submission, as I refused to let myself dwell on things that I knew were not only improbable—but impossible.

_But __now __it _is _possible._

Not only was Emmett willing to trade his humanity to spend the rest of eternity with me, but he was also offering me something I never thought I would be able to have.

I let myself envision walking down the aisle toward a tuxedo-clad Emmett. As that particular image consumed my thoughts, I felt a familiar sting in my eyes. Never, in all my years as a vampire, had I wished for the ability to cry a real tear. In fact, more often than not I was actually thankful I never had to shed another tear again.

But now … now I cursed my inability to cry. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be able to feel those tears of happiness as they streamed down my cheeks.

Emmett's gaze was penetrating as he awaited my response. I looked down at the little black box, which was now open. I gasped when I saw what it held inside. The black, velvet box held the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. The ring itself was made up of a golden band with a large, raised, solitary, canary diamond, surrounded by smaller topaz gemstones.

"Topaz," I whispered so softly that Emmett was unable to make out the lone word I had uttered.

"What did you say, Kitten?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes! Yes, Emmett! Of course I'll marry you!"

His nervous demeanor was immediately replaced with unmistakable joy, as the biggest smile I had ever seen now donned his gorgeous face.

He took the ring out of the box and slid it on my finger. In his euphoric state, he proceeded to pick me up and twirl me around as he roared with laughter.

I had never _heard _or _seen _him _happier_.

_I_ had never been _happier._

He set me down on my feet as he placed a passionate kiss upon my mouth. As the kiss ended, he whispered against my lips, "Thank you, Bella. You have no idea how happy you have made me."

"No. Emmett, thank you. Once I was changed, I thought I would never have the chance to experience something like this. The idea of actually getting married, once I became a vampire, didn't seem possible anymore. I used to dream all the time about marrying the man I would eventually fall in love with. But those thoughts became too painful, so I pushed the entire notion out of my mind. Thank you, Emmett. Thank you for giving me my dream back." Although I was smiling like a fool, my voice shook with emotion, as I tried to explain to Emmett just how much his proposal truly meant to me.

"Bella, sweetheart, there is no need to thank me. Whether you realize it or not, you just made me the happiest, most envied man on the planet. It will be an honor to call you my wife one day; and by one day, I mean _soon_."

"About that, can we not have a long engagement? Maybe get married in a few weeks—a month at the most?"

"You name the time and place, sweetheart, and I will be there. Heck, we could get married tomorrow, and I'd still be the happiest man in the world."

He placed a chaste kiss upon my lips, then grabbed my hand and led me back into the dance.

"What are we doing?" I asked, furrowing my brow in confusion. The dance was drawing to its conclusion. So, why were we going back into the dance hall?

A slow song was playing as Emmett dragged me to a set of stairs, which led up to a stage at the front of the hall.

I gave him a nervous look, and he gave methat devilish smirk. I had learned during my time with Emmett, whenever he donned _that_ particular smirk, it usually meant he was up to no good.

"Trust me," he whispered, clearly reading the apprehensive look marring my features

He escorted me up the stairs and to the center of the stage, where a solitary microphone stood.

Emmett tapped it twice to make sure it was on. "Excuse me, everyone."

The music ground to a halt, and suddenly all eyes were upon us.

_I _so _love __being __the __center __of __attention._

"I am sorry to interrupt everyone, but I have an announcement to make." He cleared his throat as he turned me, making sure I too, was facing the crowd.

"I know that most of you here know me. So, I wanted to take this opportunity to let all of you know that Isabella Swan, the beautiful woman standing next to me, has just agreed to become my wife. We plan to be wed within the month," Emmett announced with a huge dimpled grin plastered across his face.

I wanted to be mad at him for making a scene, thus making me the center of attention. But, when I looked at his face, and I mean_really_ looked, I could see how happy he was—proud even. It was then I truly realized what a special moment this was for him, and all of my prior anger instantly melted away.

Besides, I couldn't stay angry at Emmett, even when I wanted to be mad at him. He was just too damn adorable.

I think he knew it too. He used his boyish, awe-shucks charm as another weapon in his arsenal to keep himself out of trouble.

As soon as Emmett finished his announcement, the room erupted into loud, boisterous cheers and applause.

It didn't escape my notice, however, that most young women at the dance were suddenly wearing angry scowls on their bitter, jealous faces. In fact, I saw at least two young ladies hysterically crying.

Perhaps I was being juvenile, but I couldn't help feel a little bit smug knowing that the man all those young women pined for was _mine_. He had chosen _me_—asked _me_ to be his wife. I had the sudden urge to stick out my tongue like a toddler at all the jealous gals.

As we left the stage and made our way through the crowd toward the exit, we were congratulated by "almost" everyone in our path. Clearly, Emmett was well known in this small-town. But then again, everyone most-likely knew everyone, here in Gatlinburg.

As we finally made it through the throng of well-wishers and out the front entrance, I heard a familiar voice yell, "Hey, you two. Hold your horses."

I craned my neck to look back over my shoulder, only to find Albert and Elena running after us with huge smiles on their faces.

Albert was just as tall as Emmett, yet nowhere near as broad or muscular. He had the same blues eyes and familiar smile, but his dimples were much less pronounced.

Elena, on the other hand was the complete opposite in appearance. She was very short with dark skin, hazel eyes, and jet-black hair. She was a little thing, but still very pretty … by human standards.

Over the last month, I had become extremely close with the both of them. Since I spent so much time over at the McCarty home, Albert and I had formed a close friendship. He was almost like the older brother that I never had, but always yearned for. In turn, he would tease me like the little sister he never had.

I had become awfully close with Elena as well. I would spend all my time with her while the men were working. Well, the days Emmett actually went to work anyway. Still, the four of us had dinner over at the McCarty home several times a week. Elena and I were very quickly becoming best girlfriends—almost sisters. Heck, she was officially going to be my sister within a few short weeks.

Albert and Elena both hugged Emmett and me as they offered us their congratulations. Elena had tears of happiness streaming down her face, and just for a moment … I envied her.

I didn't have the chance to talk this through with Emmett, but I was sure he wouldn't mind. In fact, he most likely would be thrilled.

"Um, guys. Can I ask you something?" I hedged nervously.

"Of course, Bella," Elena cooed cheerfully.

"First off, Albert, I am sure you're going to be Emmett's best man at the wedding. But, I was hoping before you stand beside him at the altar, perhaps … you would give me away. I don't have any family left, and I—"

Albert quickly cut me off. "It would be my pleasure, little sister. I can't think of a greater honor than walking my soon-to-be sister down the aisle, and then standing beside my brother as his best man."

My eyes pricked with venom tears when he called me "little sister." No one had ever called me that before.

"Thank you so much, Albert. Words cannot express how much this means to me. Elena," I turned my attention toward her, "in two short weeks you have become my closest friend, well, besides Emmett of course. In fact, I already think of you as my sister. Would you do me the honor of being my maid-of-honor?"

I was immediately engulfed in a little mini-bear hug. "Bella … really?"

I nodded with a smile.

"Oh! My goodness, Bella! Thank you so much! I would be so honored. I can't believe you would do this for me!"

"Elena, I'm not doing this for you. I am doing this because I couldn't imagine anyone else standing beside me as I got married. I told you the truth earlier. You're already my best friend, and I truly think of you as a sister. I wasn't joking."

"Bella," she cried. "Thank you. I love you—both of you. I am so happy you and Emmett found each other. You two are perfect together—just perfect!"

I felt a lump rise in my throat as I was overcome with emotion. "I love you too, Elena, and thank you. I thank God everyday that I found Emmett. I still don't know what I did to deserve him."

I glanced over at Emmett and noticed his pink cheeks. Clearly, my compliment embarrassed him a little bit.

After saying our goodbyes, once Elena _finally_ let me go, we made haste back to our little street.

"Emmett?"

"Yes, Kitten," he purred with a hint of seduction in his voice. Perhaps he already knew what I was thinking.

"Emmett, I don't know about you, but I can't imagine a more perfect night to take that final step."

"I'm way ahead of you, sweetheart. Today is the day I've been waitin' for. I plan to make you purr all night, Kitten," he said, intentionally flashing his dimples at me. He knew exactly how those things affected me.

His words alone flooded my abdomen with warmth, as moisture pooled between my thighs. He was laying the accent on extra thick by that point. He definitely knew how that affected me as well; he was purposely trying to work me up. Did he really think he needed to _try_ seducing me? After our self-imposed waiting period, I was more than eager to take our physical relationship to that final step. Yet, he was still pulling out all the stops in attempt to fuel my fire.

And I'd be damned if it wasn't working.

"My house—now!" I said perhaps a little too eagerly for a virgin.

We quickened our pace and made our way to my house in record time. There was no small talk as we headed straight for my bedroom.

Perhaps I was a little too overzealous as I moved to undress Emmett. With one quick swipe of my hand, I had completed shredded his shirt and pants in half. He just let them, along with his sports jacket, fall to the floor.

I let my eyes feast on his massive, muscular frame, as he stood their grinning like a fool in nothing but his black boxer briefs.

"Eager, Kitten?" He chuckled.

"I'm so sorry, Em. I didn't mean to ruin your suit. "

He flashed me his devilish smirk. Despite the fact that it usually meant trouble, I had a feeling that this time it meant good trouble. "I love it when you do that, Kitten. It's so damn sexy," he murmured.

Emmett, however, took his time as he removed my dress. As soon as he divested me of my garment, he stepped back to look me up and down. I was wearing nothing but my black lace bra and panty set.

He let out a long breath that he must have been holding in. "Bella, you are absolutely breathtakin', sweetheart."

I smiled and said, "I could say the same about you, Em. Have I ever told you how you remind me of a Greek god from ancient myth?"

"No, you have not," he said as he grinned widely. "But, you're more than welcome to tell me you think of me in that manner any time you want, Kitten. I like it … you thinkin' of me that way."

We held each other's gaze for several moments. Emmett's eyes were so dark. I actually had to remind myself he was still human. If it weren't for his slight tan, warm body, and beating heart, he could have easily been mistaken for a vampire at that moment.

After several moments of drinking in each other's bodies, we embraced as our lips crashed together in a soul-melting kiss.

Emmett expertly unhooked my bra and let it fall to the floor without breaking our kiss.

Eventually, he pulled back to take a breath, and we took that opportunity to divest each other of our final pieces of clothing—my panties and his briefs.

Once again, we stood there looking each other over. As I drank in his massive, muscular frame, all that came to mind was the he was pure masculine perfection. Meanwhile, as his eyes raked me over, I barely heard him breathe out what had now become a familiar phrase. "No words."

We quickly closed the gap between us and embraced. Emmett's large, wandering hands traveled all over my body, fondling my breasts, pinching my nipples and rubbing my bottom. Meanwhile, I enjoyed rubbing my own hands all over his smooth, warm, massive chest and shoulders. I loved how the bulky chord of his muscles stretched and flexed involuntarily beneath his flesh in response to my touch.

We moved to the bed, and Emmett gently laid me down on my back in the center of the king-sized mattress. He then crawled over to me, positioning himself on top of my prone, naked body. Not that he could hurt or crush me, yet he still chose to transfer a fair portion of his body weight using his right forearm, which was flush with the mattress.

He started trailing kisses down my body. I knew exactly what he had in mind, so I stopped him immediately.

"Emmett. No more foreplay, baby. I have been waiting for this moment since that first night in your bedroom. Make love to me. Please, Em."

"Mmm … you sure, Kitten?" His smirk held the promise of untold ecstasy if I let him follow his agenda. However, I was a woman on a mission at that point.

"I'm posi—"

Oh, God. How could I have not thought of this before? How foolish of me. We might not even be able to have sex.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Emmett asked as worry now marred his face.

"I just realized something. I'm a virgin as you know. But, what if—what if that part of me is like my skin? There is no way in hell that you will be able to break through while you're human, Em—no way!" I exclaimed hysterically.

"Shh … Shh … it's okay, sweetheart. We will try, and if it doesn't work, then we will just have to wait until I'm changed. I already decided I want you to change me a few days after the weddin'. So, if it doesn't work then we won't have to wait too long, sweetheart. Let's just try and see what happens. If it doesn't work, well, it's not like we haven't found other ways to enjoy each other's company," he reasoned, while managing to still offer me a glimpse of his dimpled smile.

I was worried he would be upset or frustrated by this new possibility. But, when I looked into his eyes, all I saw was love and understanding.

He was too good to be true, and I told him just that.

I gave Emmett a passionate kiss in appreciation and then nodded at him, signaling him to proceed.

He rubbed his throbbing erection up and down my slick folds, coating himself in my venom.

"You're so wet, Kitten. Will you always be this eager for me, sweetheart?"

"Always." I panted like an animal in heat. "Always, Em."

"And all this"—Emmett gestured to the moisture pooling between my thighs—"is because of_me_?" he asked in a seductive, yet mocking tone as he feigned surprise at how my body responded to him.

_God, __I __love __it __when __he __gets __like __this._

"Of course, Em. You know only you can do _this_ to me," I said, my voice laced with an aching need for this man.

We locked eyes once again, and I nodded. He smiled and kissed me passionately as I felt the head of his member teasing my entrance. He pushed in slowly, causing me to gasp at the sensation.

He was so thick; he was already stretching me. Em pushed ahead slowly and I whimpered. Then … he met my barrier.

"I love you, Bella. No matter what happens next, it won't make a difference. I am goin' to give a hard thrust, and if I break through it may hurt, sweetheart. I can't tell you for sure, considerin' you're my first virgin vampire." He chuckled.

"So you've had non-virgin vampires before?" I quickly countered, quirking my eyebrow in a teasing manner.

Emmett shook his head as he snickered at my mock-question, then kissed so hard that I didn't even register his thrust … at first.

I gasped at the sensation, as he easily broke through my barrier and entered me fully. I was relieved beyond belief when I only felt mild discomfort as Emmett took my virginity; I wouldn't even call it pain.

We simultaneously groaned in pleasure as Emmett filled me—completely sheathing himself inside of me. He stayed still for a few moments to let my body get acclimated to the intrusion. He was so long and thick. I could feel his girth stretching me, filling me to capacity.

"My God, Bella. You feel so good wrapped around my cock, Kitten. Babe, you're so wet, so tight, and you're warm too, sweetheart. You are warmer inside than humans are. Kitten, you feel like heaven."

Once I was acclimated I rolled my hips, and Emmett clearly took it as a sign that it was okay to start moving.

He began thrusting slowly, pulling almost all the way out, and then slamming all the way back in.

As he began to pick up the pace, I began purring in satisfaction, much to Emmett's delight.

"That's it, Kitten. Purr for me."

Our lips never broke contact as his thrusts became more and more frenzied. I felt the storm brewing in my abdomen again. Only this time, I was shocked by the intensity of the growing feeling as it felt like I was going to snap and unravel at any second.

"Babe, I'm so close. I need you to come for me, Kitten. Milk my cock with your pussy, Bella."

I had never heard Emmett talk so naughty before, but I was too turned on to care. Actually, I rather enjoyed hearing him talk like that. It made me feel like he couldn't control himself when he was with me in this manner. Just knowing I brought this part of his personality out off him, only served to turn me on even more. It made me feel sexy, and it was empowering to realize that I could make Emmett forget himself.

I was instantly brought out of my revelry as I felt Emmett's hand reach down in between us, and begin to circle my sensitive flesh with his thumb. At the same time, he took my right nipple into his mouth, biting, licking and nibbling.

My senses were overwhelmed, as he sent me careening toward the precipice. I felt the coil in my stomach snap, and I came with a vengeance. As my body started to quiver, and my walls clamped down on Emmett, I lost all coherent thought. In my orgasmic-state, the vampire in me took over as I sunk my teeth into his flesh near his shoulder, and just above his collarbone.

As soon as I bit him, I heard a loud expletive. "Fuck!" Emmett roared in pleasure as I felt him fill me with his warm seed.

As soon as the fog lifted, I realized what I had done. Thank god I wasn't producing venom at that particular time. I immediately released his shoulder, and proceeded to lick the wound closed.

As I was sealing his wound, Emmett groaned. Satisfied the wound was sealed, I immediately broke into an apology.

"My God, Emmett, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't even make a conscious decision to do that. Can you ever forgive me?" I practically begged.

"Forgive you? Kitten, that felt amazing; it didn't hurt at all. In fact, that was what sent me over the edge. Honestly, that was hot as hell, Kitten. Promise me you will do it again sometime … soon."

Well, at least I hadn't hurt him, but I was still upset with myself for losing control.

"Sweetheart, I see that look on your face. That truly was amazin'! _You_were amazin' the entire time. I've never experienced anything so intense in all my life, sweetheart. Please, don't let this ruin what has been a perfect night. I swear on my life, sweetheart. It felt fantastic when you bit me. And even better, now I get to wear your mark. I love you Bella," he said as he pulled me into his body, cocooning me in his massive arms.

I was feeling better already as it was obvious he enjoyed my bite.

"I love you to Em, and thank you for a wonderful experience. I couldn't have asked for anything better, especially for my first time. You were perfect. I love you, baby, now and forever."

Emmett smiled, that boyish dimpled smile, as searched my eyes. "Bella, I love you, now and forever."

We laid there in companionable silence for a while in a lover's embrace. I didn't even realize Emmett had fallen asleep.

I craned my neck to look back at him and smiled. There was a huge, dimpled grin plastered across his face—even in sleep.

I never knew it was possible to love somebody with such intensity.

My love for Emmett was now all consuming.

**Emmett****'****s****POV:**

Her expression was unreadable as I waited for a response to my proposal. I searched her eyes, trying to find anythin' that would give me a clue as to what she was feeling at the moment. As I gazed into her eyes, I noticed that they were filled with tears that would never fall.

I knew in that moment, if she should could, she would be crying. The only problem was that I didn't know if they would have been tears of happiness from the idea of becoming my wife, or if they would have been tears of sadness for breaking my heart.

I looked back down at my hands to view the ring in question, and noticed that my hands were shaking.

That's when I heard her whisper something inaudible.

As I was asking her what she just said, she shouted out "Yes!"

Even though I already knew that we were going to spend our lives together, the idea of her officially becoming my wife made me the happiest man in the universe.

After picking her up and swinging her around a few times, I dragged her back inside the dance so I could announce our engagement. The news was met with loud cheers and a round of applause.

As we tried to make our way back outside, we were stopped and congratulated by everyone. I was thrilled at the knowledge that everyone now knew this inhumanly beautiful woman was going to be my wife.

We finally made it outside, but were stopped by my brother and sister-in-law. They were thrilled for us. But what shocked the hell out of me was Bella asking Al to give her away, and Elena to be her maid-of-honor. I could tell that they were both honored beyond belief by her requests. Naturally, they accepted.

I was thrilled Bella had taken to my family so quickly. And it seemed they loved her just as much. It was hard to imagine my life getting any better.

Oh how wrong I was.

Bella and I _finally_ consummated our relationship at her home. It was the most amazing night of my life, and by far the best sex I had ever had. For a virgin, she sure seemed to know what she was doing. She was a vixen in the bedroom. Every damn time she let loose one of those throaty purrs, it would send me into overdrive.

But the most amazing part of the night was when she gave into her urges and bit the fuck out of me—claiming and marking me as her mate. The bite alone was enough to cause me to climax. It didn't hurt at all. In fact, it felt fucking great. And when she started licking the mark—Fuck me. That was all it took to make me hard again.

I calmed her down, convincing her that I loved the bite, and I was proud and honored to wear her mark. I pulled her into my body, wrapping her up snugly with both of my arms.

I never wanted to let go.

Just before I drifted off sleep, I remembered smiling as my mind drifted toward our future. In several short weeks, Bella would be Mrs. Emmett McCarty, and I would be her eternal vampire mate.

The next day passed in a blur. Of course, Bella snuck into my room again that night, and we made love again and again all night long. I would never get tired of the feel of her body pressed against mine. And, oh, the feel of being inside of her was indescribable. She was so warm inside; far warmer than any human that I had ever been with. I couldn't wait until I didn't need to sleep anymore; I could picture the marathon sessions awaiting us on the horizon. If neither of us needed sleep or food regularly; or even the need to go to the bathroom; I'd imagine that we would go on for days. I actually wondered how we would stop. The only reason I could think of would be to feed, I supposed.

Now that I looked back on my life before Bella, I realized how pathetic my love life really was. All the previous sex I had in my life now seemed like some sad joke, compared to sex with Bella. I wasn't lying when I told her that if I had known she was coming my way, I would have waited for her.

The following day, I was at the office going through some old files, when I found it. I couldn't wait to get home and show Bella.

I immediately raced back to her house. I entered the house wearing the biggest shit-eating grin, and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's got you so hot and bothered," she quipped, with a hint of smile playing at her luscious lips.

"Well, I was going through some of our old files at the office today and found this," I said, handing her the folder.

She opened it up and began reading.

"What does this have to do with you and me?" she asked. I've said it before; she was so adorable when she was confused.

"Bella," I said excitedly. "That is a file containin' information about one-hundred acres of forest land we own about thirty miles from here. In truth, I had forgotten all about it. But when I saw the file, I instantly recalled a conversation I had with my father about that land. I remembered him tellin' me before he died that it was his most foolish investment. He bought the land before I was born. He said at the time, he thought Gatlinburg was an up and coming city. He thought it would eventually be one of the biggest cities in the South. So, he said he bought this land out in the mountains in hopes of one day developing a resort area. A "cabin retreat" is what he called it. He had originally planned to build twenty to thirty cabins out in the valley and turn it into a tourist destination. Obviously, it never panned out. Gatlinburg never grew the way he thought it would."

Bella obviously still hadn't caught on yet.

I grinned, rolling my eyes at her. "Bella, don't you see? We have access to one-hundred acres of forest land that is unreachable by human standards. Albert doesn't even know about this land. We could build a log cabin out there, and stay off the grid the first few years after my change. Heck, we could stay there for a hell of a lot longer than that. No one will ever find us out there. It's in the middle of nowhere. Plus, it's far enough away from town or any hiking trails, so if I have with a problem with bloodlust early on, I wouldn't even have the chance to hurt someone."

Finally, she got it as I saw her eyes light up in recognition. She immediately crushed her lips into mine.

She pulled away and said, "You brilliant, perfect man. I love you! What a great idea! If you show me what to do, with my speed and strength, we can have a cabin built in no time."

As much as I didn't like the idea of putting her to work, I couldn't argue with her logic. With her speed and strength, she could have the thing built a hundred times faster than I could.

Life was looking pretty darn sweet.

**Bella****'****s****POV:**

As the next four weeks passed, we worked on the cabin and got ready for the wedding, which was now two days away. Emmett wanted to be changed exactly one week after the wedding, which turned out being the day before his twenty-first birthday. He was adamant that we both be twenty years old for forever. I tried to convince him to enjoy his last birthday with his friends and family before the change. But, he was adamant about us being the same age for all eternity.

So I conceded, and we set the date of the wedding for April 21, 1935. That would give us a week to prepare for his change, and tell anyone who didn't already know our cover-story. We decided on the story together. We would tell everyone that we were leaving one week after the wedding to honeymoon in New York City, and then from there we would move to Massachusetts for a few years. We told people that I missed Massachusetts too much, so we were going to move back for a little while.

Emmett knew that he most likely could never see Albert and Elena again after his change. But, he didn't want them to think he died either. If we just told them that we were moving, he could keep contact with them via the telephone or the mail.

It was the perfect plan.

Then it hit me. Over the past several weeks, I had begun to view Albert and Elena as family. Emmett and I were with them almost every single day. Sure, it wouldn't be as tough as it was going to be for Emmett to leave them. But they had become the closest thing I to actual family, since my father died. I would miss them terribly when the time came to leave.

Despite my sadness regarding Albert and Elena, I laughed softly to myself, recalling the day Emmett and I went out into the mountains to survey the land, in order to pick out a spot to build the cabin.

I still laugh when I think about me having to carry him all the way out there.

At first, I think Emmett felt emasculated by the idea, but my logic was infallible.

"Emmett, I understand you don't want to be carried by your girl, who happens to be one-third of the size you are, but no one will see it. Besides, if you walked it would be a three-day hike. But, if I run, carrying you, we can be there in just over five minutes."

"Fine," he huffed. "But once I'm changed, I get to carry you all the time. Deal?"

"Em, how about I let you carry me a lot, just not all of the time. I enjoy running too much."

"Okay, deal," he agreed, feigning exasperation. "Carry me away, oh mighty one."

I laughed as I picked him up, cradling him like a baby. If anyone was looking, it sure would have been a sight to see. His massive frame dwarfed my small body.

"Em, just so you know, I am going to protect us with my shield. Since you are so much bigger than me, I wouldn't be able to prevent you from getting bashed by hundreds of branches. Just so you know the shield is impenetrable. Not even air can get in, so there will be a limited supply of oxygen. I am going to have to pull in the shield as tight as I can so we don't weave a path of destruction through the forest. However, I will extend it in height so you have air to breath. Still, just in case, make sure to let me know if you start having trouble breathing. I will hold my breath the entire time to conserve the oxygen."

Emmett nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I still think that's so weird you don't ever need to breathe. That's pretty neat. When I'm turned I am goin' to wrestle a shark underwater!" He spoke about shark-wrestling with such enthusiasm that I felt as if I was getting a glimpse of Emmett as a child.

I laughed, as I covered us in my shield. "Only you, Em, only you. But, that's why I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kitten … now mush!" he ordered, mimicking the sound of a whip.

"Jerk," I muttered jokingly, as we darted into the forest.

Emmett directed me the entire way, and in just under eight minutes, we were standing in the middle of a beautiful valley, surrounded by mountains in every direction.

I put Emmett down so he could walk around. He was the professional developer, so I left choosing the best spot for the cabin up to him.

About fifteen minutes later, Emmett stopped and looked around.

"Here, definitely here," he said with conviction. There was absolutely zero doubt in his voice. He had found the site of our future home.

He would certainly get no argument from me. The area was absolutely breathtaking. The spot he actually chose for the cabin was perfectly situated twenty yards from a beautiful mountain stream, and was surrounded by majestic mountains as far as the eye could see—even my eyes.

"What do you think, Kitten," Emmett cooed.

"It's perfect, Em, absolutely perfect. I love it!"

"Yeah, unfortunately there are so many damn trees. It's gonna take forever to clear out a big enough space."

I immediately grinned, realizing Emmett had yet to see the full capabilities of my shield.

"Exactly what size area do we need? Actually, let me rephrase. Forget the minimum space required. What would be the perfect sized clearing? I mean, we want a yard too. Right?"

"Clearing enough space for a yard as well is going to take a lot of work, sweetheart. But if we did go that route, I would say that the perfect amount of room would be around 40,000 square feet. But that would take forever, sweetheart."

"Maybe not," I said trying to hide my smirk. "Hold my hand Emmett."

He gave me a funny look, but did as I asked.

I then closed my eyes envisioning what I wanted to happen, and then sent my shield hurtling out two-hundred feet in every direction. Every tree within a two-hundred-foot radius was uprooted and sent hurtling hundreds of feet away.

"All done." I giggled.

"W–What the hell did you just do?" Emmett asked in shock, clearly in complete disbelief of what he had just witnessed.

"_That_ is one of the many things I can do with my shield, Emmett. What you just saw was why those bastards from the Volturi wanted me so badly," I said, while cringing at the very utterance of their name.

"Well, sweetheart, I hate them for hurting you. But, I can certainly see why they wanted you. That was the craziest thing I have ever seen. Not to mention it was hot as hell. It's pretty sexy knowing that my little Kitten can kick anyone's ass—even other vampires. Not to mention, being able to clear out an entire forest with just a thought," he added with a grin.

"Yeah, it's a pretty handy gift to have. There's a lot more I can do with it. I'll show you sometime."

"Oh, _really?__"_ Emmett questioned while wagging his eyebrows.

"I wasn't referring to anything sexual, Emmett. I was referring to practical use, but I love the way your mind works," I said with a hint of seduction.

"Kitten, it's impossible _not_ to think about sex with you around."

_A __problem __we __both __seem __to __be __afflicted __by,_ I thought

Emmett suggested that we get to work on the cabin right away. Just to be sure that the majority of the work was done by the time of the wedding, and I was in complete agreement.

The main structure of the cabin was completed quickly. It was a two-story log cabin with two large bedrooms on the second story. Since there was no running water, and vampires didn't need a bathroom, one was not installed. We decided whenever we needed to clean up a bit, we would just use the nearby stream.

Emmett directed me as I did all the heavy lifting, so the cabin was erected quickly. However, Emmett wanted the interior to look nice, so he spent a lot of time on things like arched doorways and the intricately carved stair railing that lead up stairs. We decided to install a kitchen area, and Emmett insisted on granite counter tops. So, that aspect of the construction took a fair amount of time.

Once the main structure of the cabin was erected, we began moving furniture into it. Since this was going to be our secret hideout, I would have a piece of furniture delivered to my home in Gatlinburg every few days. I would then run the furniture out to the cabin under the cover of darkness.

Finally, after a few weeks of hard work, the cabin was finished. Or so I thought it was.

It was several days before the wedding, and Emmett and I were admiring the fully furnished cabin when he mentioned, "This place is still missin' somethin'."

I quirked my eyebrow at him, as if to say, _Are __you __crazy?_

He held his hands out in mock defense of himself and pleaded, "Wait, hear me out, Kitten. Imagine this place with a wraparound porch, sweetheart."

"I'm sure it would be lovely, Emmett. Although, I don't think it's really necessary."

"Trust me, Bella. You'll thank me later, sweetheart, when we are sitting on it watchin' a beautiful Tennessee sunrise one day. I want it done before I'm changed. That way, we can watch the sunrise together. Once neither of us need sleep anymore, I plan on watchin' the sunrise with you every mornin'."

I sighed at the thought, and conceded to his superior wisdom. Besides, it did sound wonderful after all.

He began work on it that day. With my help, by the end of day the wraparound porch was nearly finished. However, it was two days before the wedding. We certainly couldn't work on it the day before we were to be wed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We only have a small section of the railin' to complete. I can easily get that done the day after the weddin'. Everyone knows that we aren't leavin' for our 'honeymoon in New York City,'"—he used air quotes to emphasize our fake honeymoon cover-story—"until a week after the weddin'."

We had convinced everyone we were leaving for our honeymoon in New York City on April twenty-eighth, a week after the wedding. Then from there, we claimed that we were going to continue on to Massachusetts, where we planned to live for the next few years.

We seemed to have everything in place.

The night before the wedding we met with Albert, Elena, and a bunch of family friends at "The Sunrise Lounge" for dinner. Lots of embarrassing stories were told about Emmett throughout the course of the evening. It actually seemed more like a roast, than a pre-wedding gathering. I thanked the Lord above that these people hadn't known me long enough to be aware of any embarrassing stories regarding me. Because when it came to Emmett, they were merciless.

We decided to hold to tradition and spend the night before the wedding apart. Neither one of us was particularly pleased, but Elena insisted on it.

As I sat alone in my house the night before the wedding, it finally hit me.

I, Isabella Swan, was getting married within twenty-four hours.

Originally, Emmett wanted to have an outdoor wedding. But we decided it was too much of a risk to gamble on the weather. What if it happened to be sunny that day—then what? You can't exactly just cancel a wedding. Not to mention, I couldn't exactly walk down the aisle sparkling to high-heaven either.

So we changed our plans. I felt bad Emmett had to plan everything around my "affliction." It was frustrating to say the least, as I also loved the idea of an outdoor wedding. But, we just could not take that chance.

We finally decided on an evening wedding at the town church, and then a small reception at the local town hall. The meeting room there was used for all sorts of functions. It would be perfect for a small wedding reception. We decided to have it in the evening, because if it turned out to be a sunny day, it would be much easier for me to hide my skin if the sun was set lower near the horizon, rather than blazing down on me from the middle of the sky. I figured if the weather went against us, I could easily protect my skin from exposure by using an umbrella and wearing gloves.

Fortunately, the day of the wedding turned out to be blessedly overcast. No gloves and umbrella necessary. I wore my mother's wedding dress for the occasion. I don't know why I packed it. I never expected to get married. I guess it just held too much sentimental value to leave behind.

I never thought I would actually get to use it!

I arrived at the small chapel with Elena about ten minutes before the six o'clock start time. She was a bossy little thing. She made sure Emmett and I didn't see each other all day, as well as the night before. She was a stickler for tradition it seemed.

When we got there everyone was already seated. The small chapel was filled to capacity with friends and extended family of the McCarty clan. For a moment, I felt a pang of jealousy that I had no one. But that emotion didn't linger. I was just too happy about the direction my life had taken over the last couple months, to dwell on something I had no control over.

Albert met us in the lobby, and we waited for the music to start. Once the piano began, Elena, my maid-of- honor, began her walk down the aisle.

As soon as the music changed to the bridal march, Albert held out his crooked elbow to escort me down the aisle. I looped my arm through his, and we began our walk. Albert looked down at me and smiled. "You are a stunning bride, Isabella. Emmett is a lucky man."

I couldn't help but smile back as I whispered in return, "No. I am the lucky one, Albert."

As soon as Emmett came into view, we locked eyes. I was overwhelmed by the emotion I saw swimming in his baby-blue pools. As soon as he saw me, he covered his mouth with his hand, as if to stifle a gasp. Clearly, Emmett was in a sea of emotion at the moment.

As I got a little closer, I realized he was trying to hold back tears. Every now and then, however, a stray tear would escape and streak down his cheek.

As I watched another tear stream down Emmett's face, I felt my eyes prick with venom—tears that would never fall.

I once again cursed the fact that I wasn't able to cry.

Finally, Albert and I reached Emmett. In a gesture as old as time, Albert placed my hand in Emmett's. He then proceeded to walk over to stand by Emmett as the Best Man.

I saw him lean in and whisper to Emmett. Obviously, Albert assumed it was for Emmett's ears only. But I heard him say, "You lucky dog." Clear as day.

I had to stifle the laugh which threatened to bubble up at that moment. I didn't want to give away the fact that I was able to hear what should have been an inaudible whisper.

The ceremony was brief, as Emmett and I exchanged the traditional vows. We considered writing our own, but there was no way we could say what we were really thinking—what was truly in our hearts. So we both agreed to go the traditional route.

Throughout the entire ceremony, Emmett and I never broke eye contact. We each gazed into each other's eyes the entire time, like lovelorn fools.

We both said our "I do's" and before I knew it, the Priest declared, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Dale McCarty. You may kiss the bride."

Emmett wasted no time. As soon as the Priest announced that he may kiss me, Emmett crashed his lips into mine in a highly inappropriate kiss. But hey, that was Emmett. He was not one to shy away from public displays of affection.

Moments later, the kiss ended, and we walked out of the chapel to a loud round of applause.

We made our way over to the town hall, which was literally just across the street from the church. The reception was nice. Emmett and I had the traditional first dance. We were soon joined on the dance floor by Albert and Elena, as other couples followed shortly after them.

It was nearing ten o'clock, and the reception was winding down. We said our goodbyes, promising everyone we would see them again before our "honeymoon."

Emmett and I already discussed that he would move into my house for the rest of the week. We decided together that we would live there until we moved out to the cabin.

As soon as we got home, we went straight to our bedroom. I was sure we both had one thing in mind at that point … the consummation of our marriage.

Emmett and I made love several times that night. It wasn't like other nights. Tonight was gentle and sweet and full of emotion. There was plenty of time for rough later. Tonight was about love, and we professed our love for each other over and over again until sleep was finally clamoring to take Emmett under.

His final words to me before he finally dozed off were, "Goodnight, Mrs. McCarty. I love you, my wife."

I swear, my dead heart thumped at those words. I gave up on the idea that I would ever be a "Mrs." Anybody a long time ago. Emmett had given me everything I could have asked for: a partner, a husband, a best friend, and most importantly, a mate to share eternity with.

I didn't think it possible, but in that moment, I felt my love for him grow tenfold.

Emmett awoke early the next morning. He was eager to finish the railing on the cabin. For some reason, it was really bugging him, and he wanted it finished.

I wanted to stay in bed all day, but Emmett rarely asked anything of me. So, if he wanted to finish the railing, of course I would agree. I even acted enthusiastic about the idea. It was the least I could do for him. After everything he had done for me.

He had given me a reason to exist … him.

Emmett kept his tools out at the cabin these days, so he didn't need to bring anything with him. I tossed my shield over us, and we made our way to the cabin. Moments later, we arrived in the clearing. The sun was already high in the sky, beating down at us.

Emmett looked at me with a mixture of love and passion. "I will never tire of seein' you sparkle like that, sweetheart. You are more priceless than the world's rarest diamond. I love you so much, Bella, now and forever."

My heart melted at his words. The "now and forever" part of our constant declarations of love, had sort of become our own little thing.

"I love you, Emmett McCarty, now and forever."

He placed a chaste, but loving kiss upon my lips. As he pulled away he said, "Let's finish this baby up!"

He seemed so happy today. I know I was terribly happy. Heck, I was criminally happy.

As he banged away at the deck, he began sweating within minutes.

My mouth formed a little mini-circle as he pulled his shirt off. I would never tire of seeing his shirtless body.

I stood there unable to tear my eyes away from his massive upper body. I loved watching the way his muscles rippled beneath his flesh, as he hammered nail after nail into the railing on the wraparound porch.

My ogling was interrupted when I heard Emmett suddenly let out a frustrated curse.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"What is it, baby?" I cooed.

"I'm out of nails, sweetheart. I left the new box I bought yesterday back at our house."

"Oh," I said wondering what the big deal was. "Emmett, just tell me where you left them, and I will be back with them within ten minutes."

"You're right." He chuckled. "I still forget how fast you are sometimes. I left them on them on the kitchen counter, Kitten. Are you sure you don't mind gettin' 'em?"

"Em, really, it will only take me a few minutes, and I'll be right back. I'll see you in a few, baby," I said as I took off toward my soon to be old home. I smiled at the thought of finally moving into the beautiful two-story log cabin with him. It was so secluded. I knew it was a tad selfish, but I couldn't wait to finally have him all to myself.

Within six minutes, I was back at the house. I slipped in through the back door and made my way into the kitchen. I immediately spotted the box of nails. They were sitting on the counter, just as Emmett had said they would be.

I quickly grabbed them and darted out of the house and back into the forest to head back toward my love.

I was approximately a mile away when I smelled blood. Not just any blood, but Emmett's blood.

I pumped my legs harder than I ever had before.

As soon as I broke into the clearing, I froze in horror at the vision which lay before me. My Emmett was wounded badly. The open gashes across his stomach and chest were clearly visible. I could tell that he was barely conscious, and his heartbeat was dangerously slow.

I quickly put the pieces together as I took in the massive grizzly bear that lay lifelessly on the ground next to Emmett. Still, what I found _even__more_ unsettling was the beautiful, blond vampire that held my one true love—my reason for existing—cradled in _her_ arms.

I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them again none of what I had just seen would be real and everything would be back to normal.

Yet, when I finally summoned the courage to pry them open, the blond vampire, and _my _Emmett—they were … gone.

**A/N****–**

**A/N – Update News** …

First, I have chosen to remove chapter 8-20 for revision. They needed a lot of work, and I want them to be properly fixed before anyone else happens by them. I apologize to all of you who have read this story faithfully. I promise to do this quickly so I can get a new chapter up soon. ALSO, THE TITLE OF THIS STORY IS NO LONGER "FATE OR FLIGHT?" IT HAS BEEN CHANGED TO: **"THE CHRONICLES OF BELLA & EMMETT: TWO FATED PATHS—ONE ETERNAL LOVE**"

Thank you for your understanding.

After much effort, I have finally managed to get slightly different version of this story on another site. I won't say the sites name here, but let's just say that I am very "**Twilighted dot net" **to be on there. The story has been renamed **"The Chronicles of Bella & Emmett"** and is under the same Pen Name. I have been working EXTREMELY HARD with a Beta revising each chapter to make the story as flawless as possible in order to meet the standards of this site. So, some things about the story have changed. Things have been added/removed/shuffled. So if any of you are members of that site, please do me the honor of leaving a review or two as I try and get the story of the ground over there. Even the Beta working with me, informed me that the readers of that particular site tend to prefer Edward/Bella stories.

Also, I am working on a new chapter now for this site, and I hope to have it posted within the next few days. Again, if any of you are members of that site, please check the story out and be so kind to leave me a review or two as I attempt to allow the story to gather steam. Of course, no one has to, but it would be much appreciated. Besides, you just may enjoy the revised chapters. So far there are five—soon to be six—chapters posted. Also,, a wonderful Banner has been made for the story as well.

I hope to have a chapter for you all real soon. I'm so sorry for the long delay, but sometimes real life gets in the way.

Best wishes to you all!

_I would like to apologize to everyone for not updating my stories recently. Trust me, I'm not looking for any sympathy, but I did want you all to know that I plan on getting back to my regular update schedule soon._

_In the past two weeks, my sister nearly died of a seizure, my 12 year old dog was told he had a day to leave one week and two days ago. He's not suffering so the vet told us no to put him down. However, I have essentially become a 24/7 hospice worker for a dog. And third there was a very private family crisis with my younger brother—that is still on-going._

_Oh, and my Uncle had a stoke earlier this week._

_So, I really want to apologize for not getting any chapters out. Unfortunately when real life hits, it hits hard sometimes._

_I'll try and get a new chapter out in the next couple days. Also, if anyone is interested, I have rewritten the first 5 chapters of this story with the help of a multiple professional Beta's. I'm slowly working my way through each chapter. Eventually I want them all to be perfect—grammar wise. Also, I have added some new material to the first five chapters in case anyone is interested. It really doesn't change the direction of the story. However, some time-lines will ultimately be affected._

_Again, my sincerest apologies, for not updating recently. I will try and do better now that things are settling down._

_Best Wishes to you All,_

**_ALSO_**

**I ****hope ****you ****all ****enjoyed ****this ****chapter.**** I would love to hear your thoughts! PLEASE NOTE: SHOULD YOU DECIDED TO READ ON, EACH SUBSEQUENT CHAPTER IS BEING RE-WRITTEN/RE-EDITED. AS OF NOW, ONLY CHAPTERS 1-6 HAVE BEEN COMPLETELY EDITED. SO, AS OF THIS MOMENT, THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS MAY BE RIDDLED WITH ERRORS, UNTIL I EDIT THEM. I ALSO PLAN ON REMOVING AND ADDING PARTS TO EACH FOLLOWING CHAPTER. I WILL MOVE THIS DISCLAIMER TO THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER ONCE IT HAS BEEN EDITED ... THANK YOU!**

**There ****was ****a ****lot ****going ****on ****in ****this ****particular ****chapter.****This ****one ****took ****quite ****a****while ****to ****write, ****so ****please ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****think.**

**Will ****Bella ****be ****able ****to ****get ****Emmett ****back? ****If ****so ****how? ****I ****think ****we ****all ****know ****who ****the ****beautiful, ****blond ****vampire ****is, ****right?**

**I ****know ****there****is ****a ****lot ****going ****on ****in ****this ****one, ****but ****I ****really ****needed ****to ****move ****the ****storyline ****forward.**

**I ****look ****forward ****to ****hearing ****your ****opinions ****and ****feedback.****Thank ****you ****for ****reading.**

**Best****wishes,**

**BlackMoon29**


	7. Chapter 7  Not a Chance in Hell!

_Disclaimer:__All__characters__and__dialogue__related__to__ "__The__Twilight__Saga__" __are__owned__by__their__creator,__Stephenie__Meyer.__No__copyright__infringement__is__intended.__This__story__is__for__entertainment__purposes__only._

**TO THE READER: To avoid any confusion, I wanted to clarify what is happening at that start of this chapter. Emmett has a very brief flashback several paragraphs into the chapter. The flashback, however, is intermingled with his actual thoughts. The flashbacks are in italics and his internal, current thoughts are in regular font. **

**The Chronicles of Bella & Emmett**

**Chapte Not a Chance in Hell! **

"_As for me, to love you alone, to make you happy, to do nothing which would contradict your wishes, this is my destiny and the meaning of my life." _– Napolean Bonaparte

**Emmett POV: **

I was standing around in the backyard, admiring our soon-to-be, new cabin home. It had been a few minutes since Bella had left me here, so she could retrieve something that I had forgotten back at our Gatlinburg home.

Ever since her departure, I had been attempting find anything that would possibly help occupy my mind. I was in desperate need of a distraction that would prevent me from pathetically, yet, quite literally, counting each passing second, as I awaited my angel's return.

_Like I said … pathetic, right?_

Finally, I discovered a pile of discarded wood that had been hidden behind a large boulder. Naturally, I decided to clean up a bit, hoping that would assist me in killing some time. I was in the process of throwing away my second armful of lumber, but I was interrupted by a loud growl, causing me to freeze in place, scanning the tree line for the source of the feral sound.

That was when I first saw it. As I examined the posture of the very large grizzly bear, it dawned on me that I was in an extremely grave situation. I could easily discern from its aggressive stance that I only had a brief amount of time before it attacked.

I'm not sure why, but the second I surmised the gravity of my situation, my mind was hit by a tidal wave of memories from the last couple days. All I could think about was Bella, our wedding, how happy she made me, as well as the profound love we shared. People have claimed that you're entire life flashes in front of you … before you die. Not me—all I could think about was my life with Bella.

However, I soon realized, perhaps those people had been correct after all. Because the day Bella officially became my world, my life truly began. As I stood there, frozen like a statue, my mind was awash with memories of happier times—time I was with my Bella.

_The last two and a half months—perfect._

_Our wedding—perfect._

_The small, intimate, yet wonderful reception—perfect._

_Bella and I spent an enchanting, fairy-tale-like, first night together as husband and wife. I would never forget that miraculous moment in Time, categorically cherishin' it for all eternity. Even though, I hoped to have many more similar nights like that with my Bella. The consummation of my marriage with Bella—my loving wife … eternally bound _soul mate_—was truly a magical experience._

_Bella McCarty—it was downright impossible to fittingly describe the feeling of euphoria that coursed throughout my entire being, once we had joined together in matrimony, especially when I heard several people address her formally … by her new name. Still, it didn't even compare to the boundless jubilation I experienced during our wedding reception. I would listen, filled with an unfathomable amount of pride, as my new bride constantly introduced herself, using her newly given name … Bella McCarty. _

Even though, the reception is now in the past, I'm incessant in my desire to hear her say it ... repeatedly. Above all else, hearin' Bella utter it … it provides me with a sense of validation, convincin' me that this … all of this … is real—her eternal love … our marriage—it confirms that I'm not dreamin'.

Essentially, when I hear those two words spoken by my _soul mate_ it … it provides me with further reassurance that she really is mine … for all eternity.

_Never, in all my life, had I been subjected to such pure joy and profound happiness, as I've experienced over the past couple months. _

Apparently, I don't need much to be happy. As long as I'm the sole owner of Bella's heart, I'm certain _that's_ the only constant I'll ever need. I've never been so sure of anythin' in my life, but as long as I have Bella by my side, I'll spend eternity in a state of perpetual happiness_._

_The day after our wedding had finally arrived, and Bella suggested that we just stay in bed all day. I had no idea what possessed me to do what I did, but I decided that we needed to finish the railing on our new cabin porch instead. There was only a small section left to finish; it would surely be completed in under a day's work. The work on the railing could have easily waited another day or two, considering we had all week before we had to get out of Dodge._

But bein' me, stupid Emmett McCarty, rather than spendin' the first day as man and wife in bed with my goddess of a wife, I decided the damn railing needed to be completed today.

Idiot! Maybe, I really was possessed? Can that actually happen? I hope so, because if it can't, then it means I'm solely responsible for making' such a moronic decision

_Once we arrived, the work started out nicely and continued to progress quickly. Bella was breathtakin' in the sun, of course, but I couldn't help the smile that stretched across my face whenever I caught her ogling my shirtless body. _

_I loved that I was able to affect her that way. _

I can only pray that she always views me the way she does now.

_As I said, earlier, things _had _been moving along just fine, but then I was hit with a realization … I was out of nails. I went to grab the new box I had purchased the other day, but it soon dawned on me that I left them back at our house. I was all but positive that they were sitting on the kitchen counter, right where I left them. _

"_Damn it!" I yelled._

_Naturally, Bella asked me what was wrong, so I informed her about my stupidity, and how I left the nails in the kitchen, back at our house._

I will spend the rest of my existence despising nails … and bears. Perhaps, I'll take my revenge by makin' them my favorite food source—assumin' I survive my current predicament. Where was I? Oh right, I had just informed Bella about my lack of nails. I wonder … what if I _don't_ survive? Should people say I was killed by a bear, a box of nails, or my own stupidity? Hmm … all three should at least have to stand trial. Oh, right … Bella—

_She laughed melodically and smiled warmly at me. I felt my heart clench from the obvious adoration that was visibly evident in her gaze. No one but Bella had ever looked at me like that before—with such limitless love and undeserving amount of reverence. Her love was evident in each small mannerism, every little touch._

_She was able to calm me down, as only she could, in addition to making me see the logic of her words. I had been certain that my gaffe would cost us a day's worth of work. Bella rarely used her vampire speed around me, so sometimes it slipped my mind that she was quite literally faster than a speeding bullet. She simply informed me that she would go grab the nails, and be back in a flash._

_I felt bad that she had to go get them, but what other option was there?_

Finally, I returned to reality, leaving behind all of the absurd thoughts and beautiful memories that had led up to this dangerous encounter with my new furry "friend." As I regained my bearings, I was hit hard by a rather startling realization. All of the thoughts and wonderful memories I had just willingly submitted myself to, literally, flashed before my eyes over the span of a few, mere seconds. In all honestly, it felt as if I had just relived the past two days of my life. Astonishingly, though, only several seconds—at most—had passed since my initial observation of the bear's arrival.

I heard a loud huff come from the edge of the tree line, causing me to refocus on the massive animal. In truth, I had never _actually_ taken my eyes off of the grizzly, yet I would be lying if I claimed that I had been vigilantly observing the giant predator's every, subtle movement.

The bear stood on it hind legs, making itself seem even bigger. I wearily took several backward steps toward the cabin, but a menacing growl immediately caused me to freeze. Very quickly, I turned my neck to view the cabin, forcing myself to see that I was much further away than I had hoped. Not wanting to let the bear catch me by surprise, I twisted my neck forward, so I could face the bear again, but … she was already charging right at me.

I knew my Bella would be back any moment, so if I could just buy some time. Even if the bear did get to me, as long as I was still alive, I knew my Bella would "save" me, even if that meant changing me on-the-spot.

My plan to stall, by keeping the bear at bay, never came to fruition. I didn't even have time to turn and make a break for the cabin. Before I could even move, the bear was on top of me, taking out large chunks of flesh across my stomach and chest with each swipe of its claws.

Then … it was gone.

I felt someone gently lift me off the ground, cradling me like a baby.

I forced my eyes open—expecting to see my angel, my sweet Bella—looking back down at me.

Shockingly, there was a different, unfamiliar face that met my eyes—a cold face … a hard face. The only familiarity I found in her appearance came from her eyes and pale skin—familiar skin … but, definitely not the same flawless magnificence that only Bella's provided. It lacked the captivating qaulity—the angelic essence that only Bella's remarkably ethereal, snow-white skin seemed to possess. Same thing with her eyes, they were nowhere near as beautiful, but they did have a similar golden tint. Yet, instead of them being filled with unfathomable love and endless compassion, these eyes were cold … calculating.

I tried to thank her for stopping the bear from finishing me off, only I could barely speak because of the painful wounds that had been inflicted by the giant grizzly.

I wanted to tell her to put me down because my angel would be back any second and that_ she_ would "fix" me. I knew my wounds were bad. If I was to survive, she would have to change me—immediately.

I knew my Bella. I knew with every fiber of my being that she would save me. Even if it meant changing me before we had planned.

I forced my eyes open again, hoping to convey all the things I wanted to say to this blond woman. Yet, when I looked at her face, I observed silently, watching her features contort into a look of pure hatred. Was she was sneering at something?

Next thing I knew, we were flying through the forest, running _away _from the cabin.

_No!_ I wanted to yell. _You have to bring me back to my Bella. Don't take me away from my Bella!_

**Bella's POV:**

_I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them again, none of what I had just seen would be real and everything would be back to normal._

_Yet, when I finally summoned the courage to pry them open, the blond vampire, and my Emmett were—they were … gone._

"Oh, hell no!" I growled, followed by an animalistic, ferocious roar.

I quickly caught their scent and chased after them. I was fast, but something else driving me, something primal—the need to protect my mate.

I could smell that I was getting closer. She had the burden of carrying Emmett, hopefully give me the edge I needed to catch them.

Moments later, they entered into my line of sight as I came charging from behind like a cheetah darting after its prey. She was in an all out sprint, no doubt hearing my pursuit, but I was too fast for her.

As soon as I was within striking distance, I sprung, landing on her back, placing my razor sharp teeth against her neck, causing her to immediately freeze in place, like a marble statue.

Without moving my teeth more than a millimeter away from her exposed neck, I made my demands, my voice dripping with venom. "Put my husband down gently and kindly step away."

"No," she hissed back. "I found him and saved him from that bear. He's mine!"

I growled and warned her one more time. Emmett's heart was beginning to falter, and there wasn't time for this crap.

"Look, Blondie, unless you have a strong desire to carry your severed head back to where you came from, I strongly suggest you put him down immediately. He is dying. I need to save him."

"No, it's not fair! I found him. He's _mine!_"

I growled and bit down on her neck hard enough to break though her skin and inject her with some of my venom. I knew it would burn and sting like a bitch. I heard her whimper just before she acquiesced.

"Okay, okay. I'm putting him down. Please, just release my neck. Your venom … it's burning me!" she whined again, making me want to bitch-slap her.

I released the pressure from her neck, but I still made sure to keep my teeth within a fraction of an inch from my original bite … in case she tried anything "funny."

I watched as she gently placed Emmett down on the forest floor.

As soon as she let go, I shoved her away, sending her flying into a massive oak tree. The collision sounded like thunder, as the impact caused the ancient tree to snap at its base and crash to the ground.

Once she was out of my way, I surrounded Emmett and myself in my physical shield. I didn't trust Blondie for a second.

I was bent over Emmett in a flash.

"Emmett … Emmett, baby. Can you open your eyes for me? It's me, Bella."

After a very long second, his eyes flickered open, locking in on mine.

"Bella." He breathed. "Knew—you'd—save—me." He was trying so hard to speak, it was barely a whisper, but at least he was aware enough to recognize my presence.

"Shh, Emmett, baby. Everything is going to be okay now. She tried to take you away from me, but I got you back, baby. I have to bite you now. I need to inject you with my venom in order to change you. Emmett, this is going to hurt. I am so sorry, but your heart is faltering, baby. I have to bite now. It's the only way you will survive. I can't lose you Em … I can't. Promise me, baby, that you'll keep your heart beating for me. Promise me."

"Promise," he mouthed. It was barely audible, and if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it.

Usually, because of my lack of blood lust, my body doesn't produce venom unless I am hunting or furious. Thankfully, because off the little stunt that Blondie pulled, I was beyond furious. My mouth was pooling with venom.

I quickly bit Emmett on both sides of his neck, pumping as much venom as I could into his system. His heartbeat was barely audible, and _I was terrified_. I had no idea if it would help, but I hoped that by injecting him with a massive dose of venom it would give him a better chance of surviving and making it through the change. Once I was done with his neck, I licked each bite mark, sealing the wounds.

I decided to bite each wrist and both of his ankles for good measure. Again, I licked them, using my venom to seal the wounds that_ I_ had inflicted. For a moment, I honestly worried that I might have injected him with too much venom.

_Is that even possible? Can you kill someone by using too much venom?_

It wasn't long before I heard Emmett's heart rate accelerate. I knew then that the venom had reached his heart while it was still beating, greatly improving the odds that he will make it through the change.

Before he was overcome with pain—and wouldn't be able to speak—I needed to know something.

"Emmett, baby, what do you want me to tell Albert and Elena? You can't ever see them again … I'm so sorry, Emmett. I should have been there to protect you. I know it's difficult to speak, but I need to know what you want me to tell them, baby."

"Died," he said though clenched teeth. "Bear—attack," he continued, despite the searing pain. I easily discerned that he was having a rather gruesome time speaking through the agony. It was torturous task, causing great strain on his human body. Poor Emmett must be complete agony at the moment, misery his only company. The burning fire must have commenced, consuming everything that had been biologically human inside of him—by the end. The process had just started, so he would experience nothing but pure torment for the next three days, scorching flames licking at every part of his massive body.

Clearly, I understood what he was going through, but when I _finally_ heard him grunt in pain, my heart broke. Emmett was a strong man—physically and emotionally—I knew he would try and hide the agonizing pain of the change—when the time finally came. Emmett was extremely sharp, never getting the recognition for being so perceptive. Actually, he was the most perceptive person I had ever known.

Emmett had realized it would devastate me to witness him in anguish, and that I would be riddled with guilt. Knowing that I would consider myself the source behind his suffering, he silently battled his way through his own personal hell. So, I knew he was trying not to show any sign of pain … because of me. It appeared that he was taking the "change" on with dogged determination, refusing to make any sound that could be identified with pain.

The idea that he felt like he couldn't express the agony he was experiencing, simply because he didn't want me to feel guilty, did not sit well with me at all.

"Emmett, it's okay to scream, baby. I remember the pain. I know what you're going through, Em. Please don't try and be quiet for me, baby. I understand how much it burns."

Still, he remained resolute, refusing to show any sign of weakness. Emmett could have screamed the entire time, and my opinion of him would not change in the slightest. However, I found it impossible not to admire his tenacity and willpower. I looked upon him with a level infinite reverence; the amount of esteem that I held for this man could not get any higher.

My attention was quickly brought back to his original wounds when I clearly observed that my hands and dress were covered in Emmett's blood. I launched into a state of complete and total panic, as I began assuming that he was losing too much blood, as well as the venom I had injected into his system. Due to the large wounds that were consistently leaking out valuable fluids—my venom and his blood—I need to act, so I began licking the gashes that graced his stomach and chest. I licked and licked, until my venom had finally sealed all of his wounds, permanently.

Once I was satisfied that I had done everything I possibly could to save him, I gently picked him up using my right arm to support his head and neck and my left to support his lower body. As I turned to head back toward our cabin, I froze when I noticed that Blondie was standing just outside my shield, sneering at me.

"What are you still doing here?" I growled out.

"Well, I figured now that you've finished saving him for me, you can return him. You know as well as I do that he would rather wake up to my face than yours."

I bared my teeth and let out a feral growl.

How dare she try and take my mate away from me?

"Who the hell do you think you are, Blondie? Find your own mate. Not only is he my mate, but he is also my husband. We have been planning his change for a while. I am sorry to inform you, but he already made the decision to spend eternity with me."

"That's because he had never met _me_ before," she said with such confidence that I was certain she believed what she was saying.

In my fifty-five years as a vampire, I had never met anyone as vain as the blond woman that stood before me.

"Look …" I paused hoping to catch Blondie's real name.

"Rosalie_ … _Rosalie _Hale_," she said pompously.

_Okay, so pompous might be an understatement. _

"Look, Rosalie _Hale_," I said, mimicking the way she pronounced her surname. "I don't know who you think you are, but you should know better than try to come between mates. I assure you, if you try and pull another stunt like this again with my husband, once he wakes up, I will personally hunt you down and turn you into a pile of ash myself. Besides, you're not _that _bad looking, I'm sure you can find your own man. Or is that the problem—you can't? So instead, you have to try and steal someone else's?"

I purposely insulted her physical appearance, knowing how vain she clearly was. I knew it would really chap her ass.

"How dare you! I am Rosalie _Hale_! _I_ can have any man I want."

"Correction, Rosalie_ Hale_, you can have any man you want … except the one in my arms. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going home."

"Look, you little harlot. I want him, and I want him now. Give him to me … before I lose my temper. I lose my temper quite easily, and I would hate to do something that_ I_ may regret later—like accidentally killing him, as I try to tear _your_ head off—I just _might_ feel remorseful if that happened."

"Give it your best shot, Blondie. Tell you what. If you're able to lay even one hand on me, I'll hand him over willingly and never bother either of you again."

She let out a feral growl and charged at me. Unfortunately for her, she ran directly into my shield and was sent hurtling backward several hundred feet, destroying another tree in the process.I couldn't stop the mocking laughter that bubbled up as I began my run home.

I ran as gently as I could, trying not to jostle Emmett too much. It was then that I heard a shrill voice in the background scream the word, "Bitch!" I laughed even harder, picturing Rosalie _Hale_ stomping her feet, somewhere off in the distance.

I had begun to relax, since it seemed that Emmett was going to make it. Fortunately, I had flooded his system with enough venom, causing it to reach his heart in time. I was growing more and more confident by the second that his change was progressing as it should, and that he would be fine in three days time. That knowledge, however, didn't ease the guilt I felt which stemmed from the fact that it was my bite that was causing my Emmett so much pain. I wanted to take it all away. If I could, I would have gone through the transformation for him, so he wouldn't have to experience the agonizing hell he was surely suffering though at that very moment. I would _gladly_ go through it all again, provided it would spare Emmett from the indescribable pain.

_But _I can't_ go through the change for him. _

So, there was nothing I could do for him now besides make him as comfortable as possible, and wait for him to wake up.

Moments later, we arrived back at the cabin. I gently laid him down on the bed and placed a couple of cold towels on him—one on his forehead and one around his neck. I knew it would do very little, but I felt like I had to try and do something to ease his pain.

Unfortunately, the only thing I could really do was … wait. Wait and put on the best acting performance of my life.

I knew what I needed to do. As much as it pained me to do so, I had to go tell Albert and Elena about the "bear attack."

I knew everything had to be as "authentic" as possible if I was going to effectively convince Al and El about Emmett's death. I hated the idea of lying to them, but I mulled it over, finally finding my resolve. I had been attempting to come up with a reason for not seeing them, but there was no way around it. At the very least, Albert and Elena deserved some form of closure. Knowing that he was definitely dead was certainly better than spending years searching for him, always wondering—hoping.

I stalled for as long as I could, considering, where I had to go … what I had to do. Eventually, I decided it was time for my performance. First, I swiped my nails across my dress, gashing it in several locations. I needed to make it look as if I had been through hell and back, as well.

I then grabbed one of Emmett's shirts and rubbed it all over myself, saturating it in Emmett's blood, which I was still covered in.

I then did then same thing to his shirt as I did to my dress—shredding it in several places.

I didn't want to leave Emmett alone during his change, but I had no choice. I _had_ to do this first. I vowed to myself that once I fulfilled my duty to Emmett's family, I would not leave his side again until he woke up.

As soon as I exited the cabin, I froze.

_What if Blondie comes back?_ I didn't trust her for a second. For all I knew, she was just waiting for me to leave Emmett alone, so that she could try and make off with him again.

Fortunately, I had completely mastered my physical shield over the past fifty-five years. About twenty years ago, I learned how to project my shield around other objects—without me inside of it. So, I concentrated hard and projected my shield around the entire cabin. If Blondie decided to try and make a play, there was no way in hell she would be able to step foot inside that cabin—as it was engulfed by a huge, impenetrable dome.

With Emmett's bloodied, shredded shirt, I made my way towards town. I stopped about a mile outside of Gatlinburg, on one of the main hiking trails, and placed Emmett's shirt there. I made sure to find a trail on the opposite side of town. I knew the chances of anyone finding our cabin were nearly impossible, but if there was a search party put out for Emmett, I wanted to make sure that I led them in the opposite direction.

Then I sniffed the air, hoping to find a certain scent. As soon as I picked up the appetizing aroma a bear, I immediately tracked it down and snapped its neck. I carried it back to the spot on the trail where I left Emmett's shirt, and I bit right into its jugular. Sadly, instead of drinking from it, I had to waste most of the blood, letting it spill. Once the bloody accident scene was in place, I dragged the bear carcass to a nearby stream, leaving a worn out path, as well as a trail of blood in my wake—the stream was the perfect place to end the trail.

I drained what was left of the small grizzly and buried its carcass several miles away. With all the evidence in place, I forced myself to make my way to Albert and Elena's home.

During my years as a vampire, I was always playing a role—acting human. So luckily, lying and acting had become second nature to me. However, due to the magnitude of the situation, I would need to put on a performance that would be worthy of Broadway.

I knocked on the door of the McCarty's home as I dry sobbed. I actually wasn't even acting at that point. Just the idea of putting Albert and Elena through so much pain, was enough to make me cry, well, my version of crying anyway.

Moments later, Elena opened the door and took in the sight before her. As soon as my bloody, tattered appearance registered with her, she screamed. Albert heard her cry and came running to the door as well.

"Bella," Albert said, his voice laced with panic. "What happened to you? Where's Emmett?"

"Emmett—Bear" I tried to get out through my hysterical sobs. And_ I was _truly hysterical. Just seeing the McCarty's with so much pain and worry in their eyes, was enough to send me reeling.

"Bella, breathe, honey," Albert commanded softly, as he tried to calm me down. "Tell me what happened."

"Emmett—Emmett and I were taking a walk down a trail in the forest … the one behind George's General Store," I said through my sobs. "We were on our way back, only a mile or so away, at the most. Then two small little bear cubs came out of nowhere. We didn't see the mother," I cried.

"We never saw her coming. Before either of us could react, she had Emmett on the ground, tearing at him with her claws—they were huge. I think she sliced his jugular. I tried to pull him away, but the bear just swatted me away with the back of its paw, knocking me down. When I got back up the bear was dragging Emmett away. He wasn't even conscious. I think he—"

The pain in their faces made it almost impossible to continue. Elena was balling her eyes out, and Albert was shaking as he fought back his own sobs.

"Oh my God, Albert, I think he was already—I think he was already dead by that point," I finished as the sobs rocked through my body. I thought I was going to be putting on a performance, but these were real sobs. The McCarty's pain was my pain. They had truly become family to me over the last several months. I was visibly shaking from sharing their pain.

"Did you say a mile behind George's General Store? You were on the main trail, right?" Albert asked.

I nodded. Seconds later, Albert left the room and came back with his shotgun.

"Al?" Elena questioned him through her tears.

"I have to go look, Ellie. I have to. He's my little brother, for God's sake. I'm goin' to round up a few of the guys and go search the area."

"Please be safe, Albert McCarty. I can't lose you too," Elena cried.

"I'll be back soon, honey. I promise. Just … just wait here with Bella, sweetie. I know you don't like the idea of me goin', but I have to at least_ try_ to find him."

Elena and I sat down on the couch as Albert stormed out of the house. We sat there, working through our sobs. I really thought putting on this charade was going to be difficult, considering I knew where Emmett was—safe in our cabin—but, seeing Elena in so much pain, it was enough to keep me dry sobbing right along with her—until Albert came back four hours later, shaking his head and holding Emmett's shredded, bloody shirt."

"This"—His voice was shaky and tears streamed from his eyes—"was all that was left. It was on the trail where Bella said the attack happened. We followed a path and a trail of blood through the forest for several hundred feet, but the trail disappeared at the stream." I could tell he was having a hard time speaking. He did just "lose" his little brother after all.

"Bella," he said as he hugged me. "I'm so sorry, honey, but he's gone." The pain in his voice was enough to make me start sobbing again.

"He can't be! He can't be!" I cried. _Now_, I was as acting.

Albert looked at me with pity and pain in his eyes, increasing my guilt exponentially. "There was no sign of him, Bella. He's gone, honey. I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how you feel right now.

"Honey," Albert continued. "You're family now. Please, move in here with me and Ellie … at least for a little while. I don't want you in that big house all by yourself."

"Thank you Al—" I sniffed "—but I need to leave. I can't be here without him. I just can't. Everything about this place reminds of him. I'll always love you both, and I'll call when I get a chance, but I need to get out of here … now."

"You're leavin' now, Bella?" Elena cried. "Please don't go. I don't want to lose you too. I love you, Bella. You've truly become my sister … wait! What about the funeral?"

Oh man, this was so much worse than I ever expected. Not only was I causing these poor people immense heartache, but now I would have to tell them that I couldn't even stay for the "funeral." I could not even imagine how disrespectful it was going to seem. Still, disrespectful or not, my love and loyalty belonged solely to Emmett McCarty. So, while it may seem like I was dishonoring Emmett by not attending, I needed to remind myself that my responsibility lied with and where Emmett really was—alone in our cabin and suffering though hell. I needed to be by his side, no matter the cost.

I would not allow him to experience a change like mine. Instead of being surrounded by captors during his change, he would be surrounded be love. As I was over at the McCarty home, he was suffering through unfathomable pain. I needed to be there with him. He would not wake up to his new life alone, or as a prisoner—not like I did. I had to get to him soon, so I would be able to sit by his side keeping vigil, waiting for him to awake. And when he did, he'd be lovingly adored by his wife and soul mate—not treated like a prisoner by unknown captors. No matter what, even if it was at the expense of ruining my own reputation—by not attending the funeral—I had to return to Emmett. Emmett _was_ my priority—not Albert and Elena.

"I love you too, Elena. You are my sister, and you always will be. I'm so sorry, but I can't bear to be here another minute without Emmett. He was my … everything. I can't watch his funeral. I just can't!" I sobbed, perhaps piling on a bit.

"I love you both, and maybe, I will be able to come back someday. But right now, it's just too much. I can't live in this town—walk these streets, without him. It pains me to leave the both of you, but I can't stay here without Emmett."

"But—" Elena started, but was immediately cut off by Albert.

"We understand, Bella. Hell—God forbid—but if I was ever in your position, I would be thinkin' the same way. Just promise that you'll call us when you're able to. I know it might be too hard for a while, but as soon as you're ready, promise you'll call and let us know you're okay. Are you goin' back to Massachusetts?" he asked.

"To be honest, I haven't really thought about that yet. I might, but I also have homes in New York City, as well as several others throughout New England. So, I haven't really decided where I want to go yet. I am just going to catch the first bus out of here going north … see where it takes me," I added with a sad smile.

"Be careful, honey, and remember, you're family. No matter how long you are gone, you can always come back. You'll always be welcome here, Bella McCarty" he said with tears in his eyes, his voice heavy with emotion.

I was truly touched by how much they actually cared about me. I felt terrible that I was essentially abandoning them in their time of need, but Emmett was currently in the midst of a agonizingly painful and terribly frightening experience. He needed me more than the Albert and Elena did. I would not allow him to continue his suffer ring in solitude.

"Thanks Al," I whispered.

I embraced each of them tightly, kissing them both before my final goodbyes. Seconds later, I found myself walking across the street to my "old" home, trying to regain my bears and gather my wits. I hadn't been sure what to expect, since I knew dealing with Albert and Elena would be heartbreaking, but what actually occurred was beyond anything I had prepared myself tp face.

I let out a huge sigh as soon as the door to their house closed behind me. I immediately ran across the street and packed a suitcase, filling it with the last bit of clothes Emmett and I still had here. We had already secretly moved most of our stuff to the cabin before the wedding.

As soon as I was packed, I headed into town, making my way to the bus stop. However, as soon as I neared the stop, I looked around and noticed that the streets were surprisingly empty. So, I made my way around one of the local shops that abutted the forest. As soon as I was out of sight, I took off at full speed toward the cabin and the love of my life.

When I got back the cabin, Ilowered the shield so I could enter, but was rendered frozen as I caught a familiar scent. Apparently, my lack of trust in the blond she-devil had been completely warranted. Evidently, Blondie had traced our scents back to the cabin, obviously attempting to reacquire Emmett. Thankfully, I had the foresight to leave my shield in place, its impenetrable walls protecting Emmett, as Rosalie lurked about the property. Given that her unmistakable scent was still clinging to my shield when I had returned, it was fairly safe to assume she'd been searching for a way in—she didn't have much luck.

I entered the cabin, immediately surrounding it with my shield again. After the events of today, I was in no mood to deal with Blondie—I would very likely end up decapitating her.

I found Emmett exactly where I had left him, and as I had expected, he clearly was in pain. In fact, he was hiding it so well that a human wouldn't have been able to discern his anguish, but his strained muscles and subtle twitches gave him away. However, he remained resolute in his refusal to vocalize any pain. Besides Emmett's heartbeat and labored breathing, there were no audible signs of distress.

I changed the towels, replacing them with new cold ones, and took a seat beside him.

"Emmett, baby, I am so sorry I had to leave you. I had to go tell Albert and Elena about the bear attack, but I won't leave your side again. I promise, Em. I am so sorry you are in pain, baby. If I could take it away, I would. I love you, Emmett, now and forever.

I placed a loving kiss on the tip of his nose and began my vigil.

After forty-eight agonizing hours, day three of his change finally arrived. As I let my eyes rake over his body, I realized that his transformation was nearly complete.

His skin was now as pale as mine. Every small blemish was gone. Even the little bump in his nose was no longer visible. His face had always been beautiful to me, but now … he was flawless. Even his hair had become fuller … darker. It was dark before, but it was jet black now. Emmett's curly hair had relaxed … considerably, causing his short locks to fall in subtle, loose ringlets

As I held his hand, I noticed his skin felt completely different now as well. Gone was the blazing warmth of his human flesh. To my relief, the electrical current that passed between us whenever we touched was still present. In fact, it felt as if it had intensified. I had expected his hand to feel cold, but, of course, I should have realized that we were virtually the same temperature now. Actually, it still felt slightly warm, making it feel more natural, more … right.

I was also expecting his granite hard skin to feel like stone to me, but instead, as I ran my fingers over his hand, it felt like the finest silk.

To my absolute delight, his dimples were even more pronounced. While he was human, they were only present when he smiled or smirked. But now, even while he was in horrible pain, I could faintly make out his dimples. I could barely see them, but they were there. If I could make them out while he was being consumed by the agonizing flames of transformation, I could only imagine how pronounced they were going be the next time he smiled.

In my opinion, the enhancement of his facial features would definitely augment his boyish charm—not like he needed any help in that department.

And then there was his body. I thought he was massive as a human, but now he was even bigger. Not only had he grown an inch in height, making him six and a half feet tall. He also was clearly thicker, broader, and even more muscular than before.

While he was human, I had compared him to one of the Greek gods of ancient mythology. But now, I couldn't help think that the almighty Zeus himself couldn't hold a candle to his size and physique. If he wasn't my husband and mate, and I didn't know what a gentle, kind spirit he truly was, I would think his physical presence would be positively terrifying.

To say that that he would be an imposing figure now that he was virtually a vampire, would be a gross understatement. When I thought about how strong and intimidating he would be—not only as a vampire, but as a newborn—I felt my abdomen flood with warmth as moisture pooled between my legs.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _

I then noticed Emmett's nostrils flare.

Holy hell! Is he … scenting my arousal? Apparently, his body isn't the only thing that has changed so far.

He already had vampire senses.

Obviously, he would be waking up soon.

Just as I made that particular observation, his heart began beating so rapidly that I could barely distinguish one beat from another.

If I remembered correctly from my own change, acceleration of the heart rate was a main indicator that the end of my transformation was at hand.

Emmett let out a loud grunt from the pain, and I became positively convinced that he would awake any moment. He hadn't made a sound in three days. However, the very end of the transformation is quite literally unbearable. I was certain that most of the pain was now localized in his heart.

Then it happened: thud _… thud … thud … … thud … … … thud … … … … thud_—silence.

I sat there holding my breath for a moment, as I waited, but he still hadn't moved an inch.

"Emmett? Baby, it's me, Bella. Can you open your eyes for me, Emmett?" I asked, trying to make my voice as soothing and comforting as possible. I didn't want to startle him. In fact, I had no idea what to expect when he opened his eyes.

_When Emmett opens his eyes, will he be somewhat similar to the person he was as a human, like I was? Or … will he be a typical blood-thirsty newborn—like the ones Eleazar informed me about? What if he doesn't remember me?_

Seconds later, his eyes fluttered open, instantly connecting with my own.

I immediately felt a pang of guilt at the loss of Emmett's stunning blue eyes, as I gazed into the bright, blood-red ones of a newborn vampire.


	8. UPDATE NEWS:

**A/N – Update: I would just like to let you all know that I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. However, I am completely writing it, so it may take several more day … my apologies. Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this version, as well as its previous incarnation "Fate or Flight."**

**Best Wishes to you all.**


	9. Chapter 8  Newborn

_Disclaimer: __All __characters __and __dialogue __related __to __the __Twilight __Saga __are__owned __by __their __creator, __Stephenie __Meyer. __No __copyright __infringement __is __intended.__This __story __is __for __entertainment __purposes __only._

**The ****Chronicles ****of ****Bella ****& ****Emmett**

**Chapter: ****8**** – ****Newborn**

"Sinnin', I've done my share of this; still hope the Lord, forgives me—my Sins. _I __am __a __waste __of __the __flesh __on __my __bones. __I __am __not __worth __the __air __in __my __lungs. __Go __far __from __me; __go __and __be __safe. __The __Serpent, __not __God, __pours __through __my __veins. __I __closed __my __eyes, __still __see __her __face. __I'd __give __my __soul __to __take __back __that __day."__ – __David __J. __Matthews_

**Emmett****POV:**

Even in darkness—I burned.

I burned and burned for what seemed like an eternity. I almost had myself convinced that maybe I didn't survive after all, and now my soul was being consumed by the endless fire as it tumbled down into the very pits of Hell itself. Maybe, there was something to that 'no sex before marriage' thing after all.

Despite my despair, I knew I had to cling to whatever hope I still had, and that hope was Bella. She was what would have to get me through this hellish inferno. I would gladly endure this pain for a thousand years, if it meant that I would be able to look upon her angelic face and see her smile again—hear her call my name.

Because of her, I would be strong. I knew Bella, and I knew that if I were to show how much pain I was truly in, she would blame herself. Bella was a martyr. Even though she was responsible for saving me, she would wallow in her own guilt, thinking herself to be at fault for causing my suffering.

No, I would not let her see me suffer. I would not allow guilt to consume my sweet angel.

So, I kept going back to what Bella told me—that the pain, although unfathomable, would only last for a few days. I kept repeating her words in my head, as well has kept picturing her divine face and honey-gold eyes. It was the only thing I could do to convince myself that this wasn't actually Hell. She said the pain would end, and so I kept telling myself the same thing over and over again—three days … three days.

Just when I was about to give up hope, convinced that the scorching flames would never cease, awareness of my surroundings crept back into my consciousness.

The first thing I noticed, was Bella's heavenly scent. I could even hear her breathing, so she must have been sitting or standing close by. Next, I noticed the sound of my own breathing, my heartbeat finally come back into focus as well.

Even though my body felt like a charred corpse, I wanted to jump for joy. I definitely was _not_ dead; I was changing, and my Bella was here with me.

There were other things I noticed too—different things. I could smell scents that I had never smelt before in all my twenty plus years. Even Bella smelled different than I had remembered. Well, maybe "different" was the wrong word. It was as if her fragrance was stronger—sweeter, more delightfully delicious that ever before—pure heaven. If such a thing was possible, it was _even more_ intoxicating.

_Amazin__'__._

Out of nowhere,_it_ hit me like a wrecking ball. _It_was the most heavenly smell in the universe, and I would recognize _it_ anywhere. Perhaps, I didn't look like the charred piece of charcoal I felt like after all. It would seem, my sweet Bella, liked what she was looking at … an _awful_ lot. I hadn't moved an inch since I had become of aware of my surroundings again. I had been too afraid that any movement would increase the already unbearable pain. However, the delicious scent of Bella's arousal was just too damn intoxicating to resist. So, I allowed myself the tiniest of movements—flaring my nostrils—in hope of taking in as much of that succulent smell as I possibly could. I wanted to drown in it—completely saturate myself with it.

Eventually—for me anyway—time began to have meaning again. I began keeping track of the passing time by counting each and every breath that Bella took as she sat next to me.

Exactly 6,462 breaths later, the pain _finally_ began to recede from my limbs. It was as if my heart was sucking all the pain away from the rest of my body and absorbing it into that one, centralized location. Moments later, it took off, beating quicker and louder than the fastest, thundering locomotive known to man.

_Thump,__Thump,__Thump,__Thump,__Thump__—__Thump__—__Thump__—__Thump__—__Thump._

My heart had lost the fight against Bella's venom, drumming its final beat.

I was now an immortal—a vampire. I was now like Bella, and that thought alone was enough to make me want to smile.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief, as I relished my new pain-free environment. Even though I still had yet to open my eyes, I was in complete sensory overload. The sounds and smells—it was all very distracting. I had a hard time keeping my mind focused on one single train of thought. Hell, even the fabric of the silk sheets that were on our bed—where I was sure Bella had placed me three days ago—felt absolutely amazing against my new, ultra-sensitive vampire skin.

The only thing marring my first few moments as an immortal vampire, was a dull, but constant burn in my throat. It wasn't unbearable, but it also wasn't something that was easily ignored. In fact, it was annoying the hell out of me. Then, it dawned on me. Bella had told me about newborns and their uncontrollable thirst for blood. So, that would certainly explain the burn in my throat. I was thirsty … but I definitely didn't _feel_ out of control.

I was broken out of my revelry by the most beautiful, melodic voice I had ever heard.

"Emmett, baby? It's me, Bella. Can you open your eyes for me, Emmett?" she cooed.

It was Bella's voice; I was certain of if it. Yet, it was seemed … different. Obviously, her voice hadn't changed, so it was my new vampire senses. They were allowing me to hear her voice as it had always meant to have been be heard. What I was hearing, was, indisputably, so much more beautiful and musical than anything I had ever experienced before my change. I always thought that she had the voice of an angel, her voice always sounding like the most harmonious music in existence. But, to hear it now, well, I might as well have had been deaf. It was truly astounding, as there were so many new melodic layers—layers that I most definitely had never been able to hear as a mere human.

My mind scurried away from the sound of her voice, instead focusing on the words she was actually saying. So, I did what she asked and forced my eyes open. As soon as they flickered open, our eyes instantly locked together.

Well, if I thought I had been, for all intents and purposes, deaf before my change, then I most certainly had been blind to boot.

I was quite literally rendered mute by the sheer beauty and brilliance that sat before me.

She had all the same flawless features, but now, my eyes could appreciate Bella for what she was—she was absolute perfection personified.

Her skin, a flawless, snow-white before my change, was fairly similar, only sharper—more defined … and much, _much_, more enticing. But, in addition to the perfection my human eyes had witnessed on a daily basis, my new vampire sight could finally see what may possibly be Bella's most stunning feature. It surrounded and radiated off of her like some sort of aura—a mixture golden and white light. It wasn't like when she sparkled in the sun. This new—well new to me—feature, held me captive with its ethereal quality. Once again, I found myself rendered speechless by the stunning, shimmering, golden rays that radiated outward from her exposed skin in every direction. It was always there, I was sure of it, I just could never see the beautiful, golden-white glow she emitted with my weak, human eyes.

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she gave me a soft, almost nervous smile.

_Is __she __afraid __of __me __now? __Is __she __thinkin__' __that __I__'__m __some __out__-__of__-__control __newborn? __Bella __being __afraid __of__ … __me? _I would have none of that.

I decided to get up, but before I even registered moving, I found myself standing inches away from my sweet Bella, who was suddenly standing face to face with me—err, face to chest rather. That is, if you want to be technical about it_._

_Damn, __I__'__m __fast! _I silently acknowledged, giving myself a pat on the back. The speed was nuts. _I __can__'__t __wait __to __run __through __the __woods__—__run __the __way __Bella __does!_

However, as I closed the remaining distance between Bella and me, she took a nervous step backward, causing me to frown. Maybe she _really_ was afraid of me now?

"Emmett, it's me, Bella—your wife. Do you remember me, Emmett?" She enunciated each word as if she was talking to a child. Not to mention, she patted herself on her chest as she said her name.

_Me, __Tarzan. __You, __Jane. _I internally snickered to myself.

While she was doing her best Tarzan impression, the reason for her strange behavior dawned on me. Bella was worried that I didn't remember her—like such a thing would even be possible.

_How __she __could __even __think __that __I__'__m __even __capable __of __forgettin' __her, __I __will __never __understand. __Hell, __even i__f __I __wanted __to __forget __about __her, __I __most __certainly __couldn__'__t__—__pfft, __no __one __could. _All I could do was shake my head at such a ridiculous idea. I actually had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes in regards to such a preposterous notion.

"Now, now, how could I ever forget my Kitten … Mrs. McCarty?" I said with a devilish smirk plastered across my face and a hint of seduction in my voice. I figured I might as well bring out the big guns, so I also gave her an intentional flash of my dimples, which immediately elicited the response I was looking for. I watched—with a certain satisfaction—as her eyes darkened with lust, and she involuntarily shivered.

And then, the ultimate response! My nostrils flared on their accord, as I was blasted by that delectably sweet, heavenly scent, again. I could live for another one-hundred-thousand years, and that scent would still be able to drive me wild each and every single time I smelled it. Her arousal was so strong at the moment, I could virtually taste it.

_Oh, __how __I __want __to __taste __it._

I couldn't take the distance that separated us another second. Again, without even registering I had moved an inch, she was suddenly in my arms … sobbing?

"Oh, Emmett, first I thought you might have been killed by that bear. Then, that blond bitch tried to steal you from me. But worst of all, I was terrified that you wouldn't remember me—remember us—when you woke up. I love you, Emmett, now and forever."

I couldn't help the smile the spread across my face. I_had_ survived the bear attack. I _had_ survived the blond psycho, and I _had_ survived the change. _I _survived all of_that_, fought tooth and nail—for _this_—for _Bella._

I _finally_ had my angel—my dear, sweet, incomparable Bella … _forever._

"I love you too, Kitten, now and forever."

As soon as the declaration of love escaped my lips, our mouths crashed together in an earth-shattering kiss. For some reason—unbeknownst to me—I had still expected Bella to feel cold. In hindsight, I had no idea why I would assume such a foolish notion. Of course, we would be the same temperature once I had been changed. In fact, she almost felt … _warm_. Another surprise, was the texture of her skin. While I was human, her skin felt hard, stone-like. It reminded me of cool, pliable marble, yet as impenetrable as steel or granite. But now, her skin felt like the world's smoothest silk as I ran my fingertips over it. The silky-satin feel of her skin just felt so natural.

Oh, then there was always that white-hot electrical charge, which passed between us whenever our skin made contact. The simplest, most innocent touches between us would never fail to leave trails of electric, fiery bliss in its wake. I had worried, in secret, of course, that the magnificent current would possibly disappear, once I also finally became a vampire.

_Oh, __I __could __not __have __been __more __wrong!_ I thought, doing mental cartwheels.

The current, somehow, clearly increased exponentially as a result of my change, rather than diminish, or disappear altogether. I relished in the positively blissful, white-hot heat that passed between us as our tongues continued their erotic dance. I could feel the charge explode when our mouths collided, shooting into my throat and down my esophagus. The delightful current settled into the very core of my being, and it continued to radiate outward—warming my entire body from the inside out. The look on Bella's face, coupled with her trademark, throaty purrs, and incoherent moans, as we kissed, let me know that without a doubt she felt the heat warming her from the center of her being as well.

I broke our kiss, whispering against Bella's lips, "Sweetheart, I feel like I am seein' you for the first time … with the extra senses and all. I know I've said it before, but I might as well have been blind when I was human. Bella, you are by far the most gorgeous creature to ever walk this or any other planet in the heavens. Everythin' about you drives me crazy, Kitten. You're heavenly scent, your hypnotic, topaz eyes, and your voice—you're voice is more beautiful than a choir of angels—all drive me nuts. Thank you for sharin' your life with me, Bella. I love you, now and forever, sweetheart."

Bella just smiled at me and shook her head. "I'm the lucky one. Not only are you the sweetest, funniest, most good-natured, positively romantic, gentleman in existence, but, in addition, you're the physical personification of perfection, when it comes to the male gender. Em, you're nearly six and half feet tall, and close to three-hundred pounds of solid muscles. As a human, you had the most handsome face. Between your heart-stopping smile, adorable dimples, piercing, hypnotic blue eyes, and dark, loose, curly black locks, I was goner the second I laid eyes on you, Emmett. Never mind that damn, oh-so-sexy accent of yours—total overkill considering I turned into a pile of goo the first time you ever smiled at me. Anyway … but now, everything I described about you has just been expounded upon. You're even bigger, broader, and more muscular, your dimples are even more prominent, plus your hair is darker, which I like. The only thing I regret is taking your gorgeous baby-blue eyes away from you. I feel like I stole them. But, as long as you feed off of animals consistently, they'll turn gold—like mine—in a month or two."

"What do they look like now?" I asked, suddenly curious.

Bella darted out of the room, but was back within two seconds, holding a mirror in her right hand. "Here," she stated, handing me the mirror. "Take a look for yourself. Remember, though, they will only be that color for a month or two."

I slowly brought the mirror up to my face, almost afraid to look. The manner in which Bella kept telling me not to worry, well, that made me … _worry_.

However, when I eventually did take a peek, I gasped. "Holy—Bella! They're freakin' glowin'! Yikes! I guess it's a good thing, considerin' I ain't goin' to be runnin' 'round, bumpin' into anyone I know all the way out here—out in the middle of nowhere … surrounded by these, here, Smokey Mountains. They'll really change soon—be like yours?" I asked, seeking any kind of affirmation that would verify that I wouldn't have the eyes of a monster straight from children's nightmares for much longer.

"Yes. Honest. The more you feed off of animal blood, the faster they will change color. Don't get me wrong, I loved your blue eyes more than anyone, but the red, you look … _dangerous_." she added, seductively pronouncing the world "dangerous." "Besides—"

"Bella …?" I questioned, cutting her off in mid-sentence. I paused momentarily, so I could greedily inhale the potent, mouth-watering perfume that was pure, unadulterated Bella.

She was looking down at the ground in embarrassment, so I placed my index finger underneath her chin, raising it until her eyes met mine. I looked at her, trying to ascertain what had precisely ignited her arousal.

"Why do you—do you have any idea how delicious you smell right now? Hmm …?"

As she let her eyes drift down my shitless body, her lustful expression incited my own "excitement."

Bella finally sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "My 'excitement' was triggered—I was thinking about your body, Emmett. It dawned on me that you're now the biggest, strongest, vampire on the planet, but when I looked into your menacing, red eyes, I realized how intimidating you'll be to every vampire that crosses your path. I guess the idea of, 'Dangerous Vampire Emmett,' really turns me on. I mean—I don't want you to have red eyes forever, but … for the time being, they are very, _very_, _sexy.__"_

"So, the idea of a menacin' Emmett turns you on good, huh, Kitten? You were thinkin' the eyes were sexy too? You must really like what you see—to be goin' 'round smellin' that good. Mmm … I bet you're wet right now … hmm? Are you already wet for me, Kitten?" I asked, making sure I played up the accent she always had confessed to loving. I could see it in her face. Every time I dragged a vowel, thickening my accent, my Bella practically looked like she was trying to suppress a moan.

_Hmm__ … __I __wonder__ … __could__ I __get __her __off __by __just __usin__' __my __voice __alone? __She __really __wasn__'__t __kiddin__' __when __she __said __she __was __a __sucker __for __it._

"Always," Bella replied in a breathless voice. "When you were still human, I was always wet around you, Em. Heck, I'd get wet just even thinking about you. You just never had the ability to sense my arousal before. Now that you can smell me, you'll be able to tell the second I'm ready for you, Em," she finished. I was surprised, impressed, and more than a little turned on by her admission.

"Mmm … I loved how my girl always … _responded_ to me when I was human. So, you were really always ready and willin' for me, Kitten … before my change?

She nodded. I had expected her to look down in embarrassment, but instead, she met my sultry smirk with own of her one.

"But I'm not human anymore, sweetheart. Are you still … ready and willin', Kitten? Are you still … _eager_?" I asked as my hands traversed her body. My left hand was cupping her ass, while my right one, pinched her pebble-hard left nipple through the fabric of her shirt, earning a hiss of pleasure from Bella.

God, I loved how my woman responded to my touch.

Bella arched her back, rubbing her breasts against my chest. At the same time, she pulled my head down toward hers, crushing her mouth to mine in a soul-melting kiss. As she broke the kiss momentarily, she whispered against my lips, "Em, I will always be ready and willing. I assure you that I'll be forever … _eager_," she answered me, her voice husky, filled with need.

_That_ was certainly all the incentive I needed, so I began removing Bella's blouse. I was utterly confused, however, when I suddenly felt her hand on mine, stopping my progress.

I accidentally let out a frustrated growl, but I quickly backtracked, immediately smiling at her and shrugging sheepishly as if to say, _Oops__ … __sorry._

I was still thoroughly confused. We had sex almost every night before my change. Well, every night since the evening I proposed to her.

_Why __did __she __stop __me? __Does __she __not __want __me __now? __Am __I __too __different?_

I tried to hide my hurt, but I was certain it was written across my face. Of course, Bella immediately picked up on my anxious expression.

"Emmett, it's not that I don't want to. Trust me, I do. I really, _really_ do. I just figured that you must be thirsty and—"

I cut her mid-sentence, nodding and grinning simultaneously. "Oh, I'm thirsty, Kitten," I said with a smirk, intentionally flashing my dimples at her. "I would like to hunt … soon, but blood is not what I … _crave_ at the moment. I'm definitely thirsty though—thirsty for you, Kitten. I need you now, Bella. I need _you_ much more than I need blood. Thinkin' about this very moment, is what got me through the change, sweetheart. Everythin' else … can wait."

Apparently, that was all she needed to hear, as my little vixen began kissing me with a renewed passion. Meanwhile, I finished properly divesting her of her blouse and skirt.

She wasn't so careful with my clothing, though. I was already shirtless when I woke up, but with one simple flash of her hand, my shredded pants and boxers fell to the floor, leaving me completely naked.

"Hmm …" She offered me a sultry smirk, as she took in my large, hulking, naked frame. I clearly noticed the subtle, yet seductive gleam in her eye, as she let her wandering gaze trek southward. Her eyes widened perceptibly, and I observed that they had turned from golden-honey to coal-black.

I was certain my features mirrored the hunger and pure lust-laden expression that was written across her face, as she stared directly at my throbbing cock. Her eyes remained fixated on my thick erection, as her tongue danced, tracing the outer-seem of her lips. I discernibly groaned at the sight before me. It was truly exquisite torture as I watched Bella continue to lick her luscious, red lips suggestively with that magical tongue of hers. She took a step forward, closing the small gap that still remained between us, as she nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck.

"My, my … look at how you have grown, Emmett." She was a seductress, and I never knew it. A moment after whispering those suggestive words into my ear, she pulled back just enough for me to see her face. As she did so, I was shocked to see my apparent seductress of a wife, wearing a version of her very own devilish smirk.

I decided to retaliate by ripping her bra off with my teeth, a feral growl emanating from deep within my chest. My chest continued to rumble until the growl was audible. Meanwhile, I made quick work of her bottoms, finally making use of my new found vampire speed. Within a fraction of a second, my Bella's once _designer_ underwear, were reduced to tiny scraps of lace. I grinned widely as I made eye contact with Bella. I held the remaining scraps of my lovely Bella's designer, lace lingerie within the confines of my tightly squeezed right hand. I was going to have to get her some additional underwear. It would seem, without even intending to start one, I had developed a tic. Even when I was human, I was hounded by the same affliction. No matter how hard I tried … I was unable to stop from tearing each and every set of panties I came across, off of her body—each one of them, eventually, meeting the same fate.

I locked eyes with my sweet angel, and tossed the shredded lace fabric onto the ground—never breaking eye contact. "Turnabout … is fair play, Kitten," I quipped, although even I could hear that my voice was dripping with lust as I smirked at Bella, perhaps a little too smugly.

I picked her up and threw her onto the full-sized bed, and immediately pounced on her like a jungle cat, pinning her to the mattress.

"Emmett!" she cried, partly in laughter—the other part, lust. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since I was certain you would be alright, after I bit you—that you'd survive the change. Em, just remember for nearly the next whole year, you're strength will be off the charts—even for a vampire. I guess what I'm trying to say is, since you are so much stronger than I am, you're definitely capable of hurting me … if you're not somewhat mindful of your strength."

"I promise to be gentle, Kitten. Wait … no. Actually, I take that back. I promise _not __to __hurt __you_, sweetheart, but I don't think I can be gentle … not right now. I need you, Kitten. I need you _… __I __need __you __now, __Bella_. Besides, up until now, you've always been able to overpower me in the bedroom. I think it's high-time you experience what it's like bein' the weaker one for once. Don't worry, Kitten. I plan to dominate you _real_ good. I promise you'll love every second of it," I drawled seductively, my own passion rising, causing my accent to thicken more than normal.

"Yes … dominate me, Emmett!" She panted like an animal in heat, as her body writhed passionately against mine. "Make me yours, baby. Make me _yours,_Emmett_,_in every way possible! I want—no, wait … I _need_ to feel you inside me—your cock … your teeth—_all__of__you,_ baby, buried deep inside of me. Claim me as your mate, Em! Take me, baby! Take me and claim as your own! Show me who I belong to. I want to feel every inch of you inside me, Em. I _need_ you, baby. I need you to fuck me _now_!"

_Oh, __my. __What __happened __to __sweet, __shy,__innocent __Bella_?

I was briefly taken aback in every respect, by Bella's unbelievably wanton and vocal display. She was showing me a side of her that I had never seen before. I felt honored and revered, deeply appreciating the fact my angel had trusted me so completely, that she allowed herself to divulge such primal, baser, vampiric desires—desires she had kept hidden … until now.

If my memory served me correctly—it always did—the most vulgar word I had ever heard Bella McCarty utter was, "Hell." That is, if the word, "Hell," could actually be considered to be a vulgar word, or even a curse in the first place.

_But, __hey, __you __definitely __will __not __hear __me __complainin__'__.__In __fact,__her __passion-filled __display __elicited __a __response __from __a __part __of __me __I __didn__'__t __even __know __existed __until __a __few __scant __moments __ago.__This __new __part __of __me__—__the __part __that __had __responded __by __releasin__' __a __feral __growl __of __pure __pleasure, __in __direct __response __to __Bella__'__s __surprisingly __sudden, __yet, __exceptionally __sexy, __vocal __barrage__—__was __largely __controlled __by __my __new __vampire __instincts. __The __primal, __raw, __and __animalistic __parts __of __my __new __make up __were __nearly __consumed __with __wild, __ferocious __passion. __Bella__'__s __vocal __demand__—__that __I __fuck __and __claim __her __as __mine__—__clearly __appealed __to __these, __new-fangled, __baser __instincts. __The __vampire __in __me __was __rattlin__' __its __cage, __attemptin__' __to __take __control __over __my __cognitive __faculties, __so __it __could __revel __in __the __carnal __desires __that __had __been __stirred __up __by __Bella__'__s __lust-fueled __display. __Witnessing __Bella__'__s __vulgar, __yet __passionate __confession, __ignited __a __passion __so __strong __and __primal __that __I __nearly __lost __any __semblance __of __control. __Myself, __along __with __my __new __vampiric __nature, __certainly __liked __it__—__this __new __side __of __Bella __... __very __much __indeed!_

Her little verbal display had ignited a burning passion that had consumed my entire being. My hardened length was literally twitchin' in anticipation, as I looked down at Bella. Her little outburst had rendered me speechless, but once I gathered my bearings, I was finally able to form a response.

"Oh, I plan to Kitten, but first things first," I said, as I began trailing open mouth kisses from her neck to over her collar bone, and down to her breasts.

_My __God! __The __taste __of __her __skin__—__everythin' __about __her __seemingly __has __been __multiplied __exponentially __due __to __my __change._

I began lavishing her right nipple with my mouth and tongue, softly nibbling and gently biting, causing her to gasp in pleasure from the sensations I was evoking. As I worked her pebbled right nipple with my mouth, I fondled her left rosy peak with my left hand, pinching and rolling it between my thumb and fore finger, which elicited more growls and moans of delight from my angel.

As I continued to explore her body, marveling at how my new vampire body amplified each sensation, I traveled further south. I was determined to find out if she tasted just as good as her arousal now smelt.

I _had_ to find out.

I trailed kisses down her abdomen until I was face to face with her center. Instead of diving in, my attention was momentarily diverted by the moisture that was dripping down her thighs. I had never seen her so wet.

"Jesus, Bella," I growled. "You are so fuckin' wet baby. Why are you so wet, Kitten? Hmm?"

"You Em, it's because of you. I've been waiting for you to wake up and fuck me for the last three days." Her breath was coming in unneeded, rapid bursts.

Her words struck a chord, eliciting a primal growl of satisfaction from me as I lapped up her venom coated thighs. As soon as my task was complete, I headed for my original target.

I licked her wet slit from bottom to top with one long swipe of my tongue.

"My God, Bella! Your taste—indescribable."

The taste of her venom exploded in my mouth, overwhelming my senses. It was similar to how she tasted before, but now that my senses were enhanced, she was a hundred times sweeter.

I penetrated her with my tongue, as I circled her sensitive flesh with my thumb. I had her purring within seconds.

"That's it, Kitten, purr for me," I said, as I pulled away and then dove back in, this time latching my mouth down on her swollen clit. I licked and nibbled, as I slid one, then two fingers inside her. I began pumping them in and out, as I continued working her sensitive flesh with my mouth.

I felt her walls begin to flutter, and I knew she was close. I pulled away just enough so that I could speak, "That's it, sweetheart, I can feel you. You're so close … so close. Come for me, Kitten. Come for me, my Bella."

As if on cue, her entire body began quivering as she growled and cried out my name several times in ecstasy.

I pulled my fingers out of her and placed both digits in my mouth, sucking them dry. I slithered back up her body, until we were face to face, our lips meeting again in a fiery kiss.

She quickly flipped us, switching positions, placing her on top of me.

"My turn," she murmured with a sultry smirk. "I've been dying to taste _your_ venom."

She swiped her tongue around the shell of my ear, causing me to shiver in delight. Bella continued using her tongue, as she traced my jawline, dragging it down the side of my neck all the way to my collarbone. I let out another feral growl, as I basked in all things Bella. She placed open mouthed kisses all over my broad chest, licking each nipple with the flat of her tongue. Another growl escaped from me—a clear indication of my satisfaction.

She traveled further down my body, trailing her pale, little tongue over my abdomen, making me shudder with anticipation, as pure desire coursed through my body.

She stopped as soon as she reached my rock hard cock. I looked down at her to see why she had halted her progress. The reason was obvious, because once we locked eyes, she licked the entire length of my cock, from my base, up to my sensitive head. Apparently, she had been waiting for me to look at down at her—she wanted me to watch.

It was so fucking hot the way she was looking up at me with her golden eyes, as she took me into her mouth. She began slowly, moving up and down my hardened length, constantly twirling her talented tongue around me the entire time. Up and down, up and down. I growled in pleasure as my climax approached.

For a girl who had her first kiss a few short months ago, she sure sucked a mean cock. I was dangling on the precipice, when she cupped my balls and squeezed gently. That particular maneuver sent me careening over the edge. I let out a primal roar, as I released into her mouth. She didn't miss a drop and gave me a smug smile as she crawled back up my body, like the feline I had nicknamed her after. Once again, we found ourselves face to face.

"You tasted amazing, baby. Your venom is so sweet—almost like candy. It was delicious," she purred seductively.

I groaned in delight, her words already making my cock hard … again.

I quickly flipped us over, reversing our positions.

As our mouths met in a passionate kiss, I began teasing her folds with the tip of my cock.

"Are you ready for me, Kitten?" I asked, obviously knowing her answer, but I also knew that she loved the way I talked in bed. Admittedly, I was attempting to add fuel to her already-burning-fire.

"So—ready," she responded, breathlessly. "I need to feel you inside me, Emmett."

"Mmmhmm," I hummed. "I know _exactly_ what you need, Kitten."

Without warning, I thrust my full, thick, length into her, burying myself to the hilt—balls deep.

"Emmett!" she cried. "So good, Em, so good. Keep talking, baby. Don't stop talking."

"Fuck, Bella!" I growled. "You are so warm, baby. So wet … so tight. You feel so good wrapped around my cock, Kitten—grippin' every inch of me like that."

Whether it was the feeling of me inside of her, or my dirty talk, she began purring in satisfaction, which of course, was exactly the response I was hoping for.

_I __love __makin__' __my __baby __purr._

I withdrew slowly, before ramming back home as I set a slow, steady, torturous rhythm. Gradually, I increased my tempo, eventually setting a bruising pace. Repeatedly, I almost fully extracted myself before slamming back into her. Every time I buried my cock in her, we would both growl like animals.

After ten solid minutes of primal, animalistic fucking, I was getting close. She had already achieved two orgasms, besides the one I'd coaxed from her with my mouth, and it was written all over her face that she was well on her way to her third release. I felt her walls tighten around my cock, signaling my Kitten's immanent climax. I knew what would send her over the edge—it always did—so I growled out the magic words through clenched teeth, straining as I tried to hold back my own release.

"Come for me, sweetheart. I want to feel you come all over my cock, Kitten."

As if on cue, Bella screamed my name as her body began convulsing. Her walls clamped down on my cock, causing me to let out a loud, primal roar, as I released my venom into her.

What happened next, however, was unexpected for both of us. I had no intention of doing_it_. _It_ hadn't even crossed my mind._It_ just sort of happened on an instinctual level.

As I neared the end of my climax, I growled out, "_Mine!"_ and I clamped my teeth down onto the crook of her neck, biting the fuck out of her.

Once the fog of the sex-induced high lifted, I realized what I had done and quickly removed my teeth. I remembered how she always licked her bite marks after she'd bitten me, so I did the same for her, and she moaned in pleasure with each lap of my tongue.

Once the bite mark was sealed, I gazed into my sweet Bella's eyes. I felt incredibly guilty, never having meant to bite her. Just because _I_ enjoyed it when she bit me, didn't mean _Bella _found it to be a pleasurable experience.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I said in a panic, but all she did was giggle.

"And just what are you sorry for, Em? Would it be for driving me to four, separate, amazing orgasms? Or, providing me with the most intense orgasm that I've ever experienced?" she asked with a musical chuckle.

"No—for bitin' you, sweetheart. I didn't mean to. I mean it … it just sorta happened. I couldn't control myself. I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Emmett." She laughed. "We're mates, baby. That's what mates do during sex. It's normal to bite—marking each other. Now that you're a vampire, it's simply your way of letting every other vampire know that I'm spoken for —that I belong to you. Come to think of it, your mark faded during your change. I think I just might need to give you another one. We certainly can't have any female vampires thinking your single now, can we? I already had one try to steal you, and _she_ _knew_ you were _married_," she reasoned, trying to set me at ease.

I was instantly relieved.

"So, you're not mad?" I asked again, wanting to be sure.

"Of course not, Emmett, I'm happy that you did it. In fact, I'm proud even—wearing your mark and all. Besides, you were right before, it actually felt really good … amazing actually."

"Thank God," I muttered, as I planted a quick, but loving kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Okay, Em, you _must_ be thirsty by now. How about I take you on your first hunt, maybe find you a couple grizzly bears, and you can finally have your revenge," she said with a smirk.

Just the thought of turning the tables on a grizzly was enough to make me giddy, causing the room to be filled with my loud, roaring laughter.

We quickly got dressed into some new clothes, since our previous ones were all but shredded.

I grabbed Bella's hand, and we headed out the front door of the cabin, but the sight before us caused us both to freeze in our tracks.

"Hello, Rosalie," Bella said in a mockingly cheerful tone. "I wish I could claim that I'm shocked to see you here, but unfortunately, I can't say I'm surprised to see you again."

The blond vampire, named Rosalie, completely ignored Bella, and just looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Emmett, I 'hope' I'm not _interrupting_ anything."

By the cynical tone in her voice, I silently wondered how long she had been out here and how much she'd heard. By the sound of her voice, she must have heard quite a bit. I didn't appreciate the way she acted as if Bella didn't exist, so I figured I would have some fun with her.

"Oh, don't worry, Rosalie,"—I couldn't help the enormous smile that was plastered across my face—"Bella and I just finished up havin' some mind-blowin' sex, givin' each other multiple orgasms and whatnot. We're finished … at least for another twenty minutes," I said, winking at Bella. I was trying to tell her not to let Rosalie get to her. Even if she wanted me, for some reason, I would never choose her over Bella. I would never choose _anyone_ over Bella. She was the most beautiful, caring, compassionate creature on the planet. I already had the very best.

"Well, at least she's good for something," Rosalie muttered, causing me to growl at her insulting words.

_No __one __insults __my __Bella._

"Oh, Emmett, hush. I've come to take you home with me. I know you didn't have a choice last time, because she stole you from me. But now that you are awake, you're able to make your own decision. I'll give you a few minutes … to pack your things."

_Was __she __crazy, __or __just __really __confused? _I actually pitied her for a moment_._

"First off, Rosalie, I would sincerely like to thank you, for stoppin' that bear from finishin' me off. If you hadn't intervened, I most likely wouldn't be standin' here right now. But, I need to say somethin' to you, and I'm goin' to be blunt so there's no further confusion. Bella, here, is my wife and soul mate. I wouldn't leave her for anyone. She is the most beautiful, lovin' person on this planet. I wouldn't want to exist without her. Do you understand, Rosalie? It's nothin' against you, trust me. It's just that … I love Bella … beyond all reason, and I could never leave her. In fact, I wouldn't even want to live, if she ever decided to leave me."

"Never," Bella whispered into me ear, making me want to smile, but I managed to suppress it, not wanting to goad Rosalie any further. I simple wished for her to forget this weird obsession she had, so she could move on with her life. It was undeniable—her attractiveness. However, she most certainly was no Bella, didn't even compare, but she was still beautiful in her own right. I was positive that if she looked elsewhere, she could very easily find someone to be happy with.

I stared intently at Rosalie, trying to gauge her reaction. Shock seemed to be the most predominant emotion on her face.

"You … you would really choose _her,_ over me?" she questioned in disbelief.

"I already told you, Rosalie, Bella is my wife _and_ my _soul __mate_. I will never love another—wouldn't even want to try. I would choose her over anyone and everyone. Like I said, it's nothin' personal."

She looked down at the ground almost as if she was embarrassed. "Well then, I guess I owe you both an apology. Especially you, Bella," she said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you the other day. I guess I needed to hear it straight from Emmett's mouth. However, to hear him speak about how much he loves you, when he is only hours old to this life, well, _that_ should be impossible. Newborns, especially really young ones, are incapable of love until they mature a bit. Clearly, I was mistaken, as you two obviously share something very special. Now that I really see, I'm mortified by my actions—that I tried to separate the two of you from each other. Please, accept my apology. Now that I truly know how he feels about you, I realize that I had no right to try and take him away from you. Just because I stopped that bear from finishing him off, it doesn't make him mine. Can you ever forgive me, Bella?"

I glanced at Bella for a moment; she still looked hesitant. I had a feeling that she just didn't fully trust Rosalie and assumed that this was just another ploy. Yet, for some reason, I felt it in my bones that Rosalie was being sincere. I was certain of it. I looked at Bella again, wondering how she would respond. I should've known better. Bella, being the most caring, forgiving, and compassionate woman in the world—_human __or __vampire_—of course, decided to take the high road.

"Of course I accept your apology, Rosalie, just as long as you promise not to try and come between us again."

"I'm promise and … thank you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness after the stunt I pulled, not to mention the way I just treated you a few moments ago, so thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

"Rosalie … you are forgiven. I know I taunted you, last time we met, regarding your appearance, but I had been furious at the time and was only attempting to get under your skin. Obviously, you're extremely beautiful, and I have no doubt that you will eventually find your other half. I wish you nothing but happiness in your future."

"Thank you, Bella. That means a lot coming from someone as beautiful as you. You are both very lucky to have one another. Please, don't ever forget that. I suppose I will take my leave—now that I've made a complete fool out of myself."

I watched in complete and total reverence of Bella, as she gently shook her head and gave Rosalie another soft smile. "Rosalie," she said, grabbing the blond vampire's attention just as she was about to dart away. "You did _not _make a fool out of yourself. You merely made an error in judgment—a _severe_ one—but an error nonetheless. Go in peace."

I was in complete awe of my wife's infinite compassion. Her ability to forgive knew no bounds. We both looked on, as Rosalie bowed her head in what seemed to be remorse, just before disappearing into the tree line.

"I am so proud of you, sweetheart," I said as I pulled Bella's body flush against mine, in a tight embrace. "Your kindness and compassion never ceases to amaze me." I pulled her even tighter to my body, as I planted a quick, passionate kiss upon her lips.

"Actually, it was you that made it possible for me to let her off the hook so easily. You spoke with such conviction about your love for me, that I found it quite simple to pardon her behavior. Once I accepted the fact that she really wasn't a threat to our relationship, I actually pitied her."

"Like I said, you never cease to amaze me, my Bella. Now, how 'bout takin' your man out to dinner," I said with a laugh. She soon joined in my mirth, and we disappeared into the forest, both of us laughing like we didn't have a care in the world.

Life—err, non-life—was certainly looking good at the moment.

We ran for approximately ten miles, or so, when Bella signaled to me that it was time to put on the breaks. Running at such speeds was nothing short of exhilarating. One quick run and I was already addicted to the experience. The speed we were able to travel at, was incredible—a complete rush. I was only hours old to this "life," but I already loved being a vampire.

Surrounded by the dense thicket of the vast forest, Bella placed her hands on my cheeks. She advised me to close my eyes and quiet my mind. As I did what she told me to do, I picked up the sound of a beating heart, and a mouthwatering aroma about two miles to the east.

"What should I do?" I asked my angel.

"Just follow your instincts, Emmett, they'll take over as soon as you close in on the bear," she said calmly; her voice held such patience and love.

"A bear … really?"

She nodded in response. I was practically giddy with excitement. To say that I held a grudge would be a severe understatement. Obviously, I knew _this_ wasn't _the __bear_ that got me, but my anger was being projected on anything that resembled the creature that nearly ended my existence.

Naturally, I followed her advice—letting my instincts guide me on my hunt. As I got near my target, I instinctively found myself in a hunting crouch. The appealing scent only got stronger as I closed in on my prey.

Suddenly, the wind shifted and it felt like I was hit by a giant locomotive. It was the most appetizing, mouthwatering, smell I had ever experienced. It was something that smelled a thousand times more appealing than any human food that I could recall.

My body re-routed itself, despite my best efforts to remain focused on my original prey. In fact, I don't even remember making a conscious decision to even follow the scent.

It was almost as if I had blacked out for a period of time and someone else was driving my body. At one point, I recalled hearing a melodic tone off in the distance. It sounded like Bella's voice, but I couldn't distinguish any words, just this soothing tone that made no sense.

I didn't even remember how I got there, but when I looked down, I was holding the body of a lifeless woman in my arms.

_How __did __this __happen?_

Seconds later, Bella was at my side, and _she_ was _apologizing_ to _me_!

Over and over again, she kept telling me that it wasn't my fault. That it was just an accident, and she still loved me no matter what. Bella wrapped her small arms around my neck, as I sobbed in remorse, repeatedly trying to beat into my skull that she would never judge me, or think less of me. I had to admit, despite my unfathomable guilt and immeasurable self-loathing, just knowing that my colossal transgression hadn't cost me her love, managed to put me much more at ease. As long as Bella stayed by my side, I knew I could survive anything—even an incalculable amount of guilt and remorse.

However, when I looked back down at the girl's lifeless face, I lost it—uncontrollable sobs racked through my body.

At that moment, even though I knew I still had Bella's full support—the only reason I still desired to continue on with my existence—the only thought going through my head, was that I, Emmett McCarty, had become a monster.

**Bella's****POV:**

Emmett's entrance into the immortal world was both astounding and remarkable.

Impossibly, his desire to join with me overshadowed his need to feed. Four incredible orgasms later, we ran into Rosalie … again, but to my complete and utter shock, she apologized for her behavior, and we parted on amicable terms.

Finally, it was time for his first hunt. Emmett's child-like enthusiasm at taking out his revenge on a grizzly bear, actually had _me_ champing at the bit.

So far, Emmett's first day could not have started any better.

We had made our way approximately ten miles into the immense forest, when Emmett picked up the scent of a grizzly bear on his own. My skin was positively jumping with anticipation, as I couldn't wait to watch him take one down on his own. I already knew it would turn me on to no end, leading to a passionate forest rendezvous.

I followed Emmett as he closed in on his first meal. As soon as he was within striking distance, the wind shifted.

That's when everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Emmett froze, and immediately darted off in the opposite direction of his original prey. Personally, I smelled nothing that would make him change course, so I stood there for a moment, frozen by my own confusion.

I will never forgive myself for that moment of indecision.

Emmett had a decent head start, and with his newborn speed, he was only likely to create more separation between us.

We had run for at least twenty miles, when I finally picked up the scent of a human.

_How __in __God's __name __did __he __smell __the __human __from __that __distance? __That__'__s __impossible!_

As soon as I recognized the scent was human, I began yelling at Emmett, trying to break whatever hold the scent had over him. I even tried throwing my shield over him to block out the scent. I was easily able to project my shield over stationary objects, or people, without me being inside of it, but it was infinitely harder to shield a moving target. And if that moving target happened to be running at full vampire-speed, well, it was damn near impossible. I tried several times, but failed miserably, missing my mark each try.

By the time I reached Emmett, he was kneeling underneath a clothesline, behind a small, blue ranch style house, holding the now lifeless body of the woman he had killed.

My heart broke for him. I knew he would hate himself for his mistake. He secretly told me one night, while he was still human, that his only fear of becoming a vampire was that he might lose control sometime and accidentally kill someone.

It appeared that his worst fear had come true—on his first day, no less. Under normal circumstances, my heart and mind would belong to the dead woman that was still cradled in Emmett's massive arms. But instead, all I could do was think about how I had failed Emmett. It was my job as his creator, mentor, wife, and mate, to help him, to guide him. I had completely and utterly failed him.

I began apologizing to him for doing exactly that. I began to tell him that I understood it was an accident, something he would take back in a heartbeat if he had the chance. Continuously, I informed him that I still loved him and would always love him no matter what. And I made sure he knew that this accident didn't change my opinion of him in the slightest.

I was so involved in trying to comfort Emmett and he must have been so wrapped up in his guilt, that neither one of us heard them coming.

In fact, we wouldn't have even known that they were there if the female hadn't spoken.

"Emmett," she said, causing me to wonder how she knew his name. "What just happened was _not_ your fault. She was your singer, Emmett. No vampire can resist their singer, they are very rare. Their _blood_, Emmett … it calls to _you __personally_—like none other. _That's_ why you could smell her from so far away. Once you caught her scent, there was nothing else you could have done. I'm sorry, Emmett, but it's just a part of what we are."

I immediately threw both shields around me and Emmett as I looked up at the two vampires.

The little female looked frustrated. "Bella, I hate when you put your shield up. I can never see you when you do that," she whined, jetting out her bottom lip, in what appeared to be her best pouty-face.

"W-Who are you," I stammered. It was a little creepy that she knew both Emmett and I, as well as knowing about my shield. How did she even know it was up?

_It__'__s __invisible._

"Oh, where are my manners, my name is Alice, and this is my mate, Jasper. Bella, obviously you know how some vampires have special gifts, well, I'm psychic, so I am able to see the future and I've already seen it. We are going to be best friends—_practically __sisters_. In fact, all four of us are going to be like … _our __own __little __family_," she squealed, virtually pulsating with excitement. It was as if she didn't even recognize the dead women in Emmett's arms.

_This __day __just __got __a __whole __lot __more __interesting._

**A/N**** – ****I would truly love to hear your feedback. If you have the time, please review, and let me know what you think.**

**Thank ****you ****all ****for ****reading. ****I ****really ****hoped ****you ****enjoyed ****this ****chapter. ****I ****will ****do ****my ****very b****est ****to ****get ****the ****next ****chapter ****updated ****as ****soon ****as ****possible.**

**Best ****Wishes ****to ****you ****all,**

**BlackMoon29**


	10. Chapter: ANOTHER GREEDY REQUEST

**I HOPE EVERYONE IS WELL. ALSO, IF ANYONE HAS THE TIME TO REVIEW TO HELP MY STORY GET OFF THE GROUND, "THE CHRONICLES OF BELLA & EMMETT," IS NOW ON THE WRITER"S COFFEE SHOP: TWCS. AS I MENTIONED DOWN BELOW, EVEN THOUGH YOU GUYS HAVE LEFT SUCH AMAZING REVIEWS ON THIS SITE, MORE THAN I DESERVE, IF YOU HAVE TIME TO LEAVE ANY ON TWCS, I WOULD FOREVER BE IN YOUR DEBT. HOPEFULLY, SOME REVIEWS WILL GIVE THE STORY SOME CREDIBILITY AND GET IT OFF THE GROUND. THANKS!**

**AS I'VE MENTIONED BEFORE, I AM TRYING TO GET "THE CHRONCILES OF BELLA & EMMETT" TO CATCH ON OVER AT THE "Twlighted dot net" SITE. IT'S A BIT DIFFICULT BECAUSE IT'S A VERY BELLA/EDWARD ORIENTED SITE. ONE PERSON LEFT ME A REVIEW, SAYING THAT A ROMANTIC STORY BETWEEN BELLA AND EMMETT WAS INCESTIOUS AND FLAT-OUT WRONG.**

**I KNOW I HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK, BUT IF ANY OF YOU GUYS ARE MEMBERS OF THAT SITE AND HAVE THE TIME TO LEAVE ANY POSITVE REVIEWS FOR THE STORY, IT WOULD BE EXTREMELY APPRECIATED. IT'S NOT SO MUCH THE REVIEWS I'M LOOKING FOR, BUT I'M HOPING THAT BY HAVING A LARGE NUMBER OF REVIEWS, MORE PEOPLE WILL GIVE THE STORY A CHANCE. EVEN ONE OF THE SUPERVISORS OF THE SITE TOLD ME THAT PEOPLE DON'T GIVE NON-EDWARD AND BELLA STORIES MUCH OF A CHANCE. SO ANY HELP YOU GUYS CAN GIVE ME TO GET THE STORY MOVING WOULD BE SINCERELY APPRECIATED. I'M HAVING THE SAME ISSUE OVER THERE WITH MY OTHER STORY, "EARTH ANGEL.' YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SO KIND TO ME ON THIS SITE, SO ANY HELP WOULD BE ... WELL WORDS COULD NOT EXPRESS MY APPRECIATION.**

**ALSO, I WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON…IT'S A REAL LONG ONE…LIKE 40 PAGES LONG. I'VE RE-WRITTEN A GOOD PORTION OF IT, AND IT'S BEING REVIEWED BY MY BETA AT THE MOMENT. THE MOMENT I GET IT BACK AND MAKE THE NECESSARY CORRECTIONS, I'LL POST IT IMMEDIATELY.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. YOU'RE ALL THE BEST!**

**BEST WISHES,**

**BLACKMOON29**


	11. Chapter 10  Catharsis

_Disclaimer: __All __characters __and __dialogue __related __to __the __Twilight __Saga __are __owned __by __their __creator, __Stephenie __Meyer. __No __copyright __infringement __is __intended. __This __story __is __for __entertainment __purposes __only._

**Note:** My apologies for such a long wait between chapters. I had some real life issues that prevented me from posting. Originally, this chapter was twice as long, but I decided to cut it into two parts. So, the next chapter is ready to go and will be posted shortly after this one. Thank you. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a death in the family and just couldn't find the time to post recently

**THE ****CHRONICLES ****OF ****BELLA & EMMETT**

_"_Spring's __sweet __rhythm __dance__—__In __my __head. __I __slip __into __my __lover's __hands. __Kiss __me, __won't __you __kiss __me __now. __And __sleep __I __would __inside __your __mouth. __Together, __share __this __smile __and __each __other's __tears __to __cry. __And __you __weep; __Lover, __lay __down. __Cause __it's __over __now; __Lover, __lay__down." ___– __David __J. __Matthews_

**Jasper's****POV:**

My darling Alice had been my own personal savior ever since I walked into that Philadelphia diner five years ago. I still recall walking inside to get out of the rain. Not so much because it bothered me, but because if I didn't, I would have stood out like a sore thumb.

Alice … she'd seen me coming, of course. I had to admit, my previous encounters with other vampires—Peter and Char aside—were nothing short of violent. But as Alice walked toward me, I felt nothing but joy, relief, happiness, and most importantly, love projecting from her. The second I took her hand, my world righted itself, and I never looked back.

She constantly told me about her visions—about her future sister, Bella, and some _other_ family. She was emphatic that we would all be one large coven, or as she put it, "family," one day.

She also explained that they—Bella, as well as this other mystery family she kept alluding to—fed on animals instead of humans, and because of their peculiar diet, their eye color, instead of a monstrous crimson, was a beautiful honey-gold. The notion of surviving as a vampire without harming people was enticing … to say the least. At that point in my life, I was willing to try anything. Being an empath made living like a traditional vampire that much more difficult. It meant that I felt everything my victim was experiencing during those final moments before I took their life. I could feel their intense fear and pain, as I drained each one of them dry.

Thanks to Alice, I learned that there was another way—a new way … a guilt-free way.

Thanks to Alice, I found the light and arose from the darkened abyss that was my former life.

Simply put—Alice, well, she saved me.

But during our five years together, her visions of Bella only got stronger. When Bella made the decision to move down to Gatlinburg, Tennessee, Alice saw that this particular decision would lead Bella to her mate, Emmett, who was human at the time.

I worried at first, but Alice convinced me that she had already seen a wedding and Emmett's change in the near future. I was instantly relieved the moment Alice shared her vision with me, for I had feared that Bella's involvement with a human would alert the Volturi. If there was one thing I have learned in our five years together: never bet against Alice.

So as soon as we learned Bella was coming south, we immediately holed up in the nearby town of Maryville, Tennessee. We made sure that we stayed far enough away, though. The last thing we wanted was for Bella to pick up our scents, and run off.

Alice always preached that the tiniest decision could completely alter her visions of the future. So we agreed to stay clear—even though I could feel the disappointment and longing that was projected of off Alice. She was deeply saddened that she would be missing Bella's wedding. In fact, a couple of months after we'd arrived in Maryville, I had to talk her down from crashing Bella and Emmett's ceremony. She kept going on about missing her sister's wedding.

It was hard to comprehend how she could love someone she had never actually met so intensely. However, I suppose if you were assaulted with multiple, daily visions of a person, it only made sense that Alice would feel as if she knew Bella like a sister.

Two days later, Alice had a vision of Emmett being attacked by a bear, as he worked on the cabin that was located deep within the mountains that surrounded Gatlinburg. Alice informed me that they planned to spend Emmett's newborn years there, deep out in the mountains, to prevent him from exposing our kind, or harming any humans.

It was hard to disagree with their logic.

As soon as Bella left the McCarty home and Gatlinburg for good, once she'd completed falsifying Emmett's death—quite skillfully I might add—Alice and I took up residence in one of Gatlinburg's local hotels. We decided together that Emmett had enough to process. Being a newborn wasn't easy—even I remembered that—and it would only make things more difficult if we arrived on the scene while he was still trying to acclimate himself.

However, the day Emmett was supposed to awake to his new life, Alice was hit with a vision.

"Jasper! No! His singer, Jasper! He picked up the scent of his singer from over twenty miles away. I know we're probably not going to make it, but we have to try and help. I know _she_doesn't know _me_ yet, but Bella _is_my sister."

So we bolted from our hotel, and headed into the heart of the Smoky Mountains.

As we neared Emmett, I could feel his guilt, grief, and … remorse? It was so strong that his emotions were assaulting me from over several miles away. Newborns weren't supposed to feel such "human" emotions. The ones I knew certainly never felt any of those things. Never mind remorse, of all things.

Clearly, Emmett was no typical newborn.

Eventually, a grieving Emmett, who was being consoled by the most stunning vampire I had ever seen, came into view. Alice always spoke about Bella's beauty, but even her high praise didn't do Bella nearly enough justice.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Alice with all my heart, but I wasn't blind, and I certainly wasn't dead—well, not completely.

There was no other way to put it. _Emmett __McCarty __is __one __very,_very _lucky __man._

Based on their emotions, I'd reckon that they didn't even know we were present.

Once Alice began speaking, however, all the emotions—the grief, self-loathing, guilt, and remorse—instantly disappeared. One second, the intensity of Bella and Emmett's combined emotional state was nearly crippling—almost sending me to my knees. Then, out of nowhere, I felt nothing. It was as if they completely shut down their emotions.

Then it dawned on me. Bella's shield! Alice was always raving about it. It sure was strong as hell, if it was able to cancel out such powerful emotions. Bella must have covered Emmett and herself in it the moment she realized Alice and I were present.

_I __reckon __that __gettin' __to __know __these __two __should __be a might bit __interestin'._

**Bella's****POV:**

_This __day __just __go t__a __whole __lot __more __interesting, _I mused.

I observed with hawk-like precision each movement, every subtle twitch the little female vampire, named Alice, made. Trying to determine whether she and her blond-haired, battle-scarred mate were friend or foe, I analyzed and scrutinized each and every word that left her mouth.

I was immediately startled by a loud, menacing growl. Evidently, the threat of danger was enough to pull Emmett out of his guilt-induced haze, rousing his protective instincts. I felt his large arm wrap around my small frame, pulling me behind him, as he took a protective, almost possessive, stance in front of me. I was touched by his protective display. Internally, I wanted to smile at the fact that he was willing to throw himself between me and what he saw as possible danger. As he crouched between me and the newcomers, Alice and Jasper faded away—metaphorically speaking—and all that was left was Emmett, in all his masculine glory.

_My__God, __look __at __the __way __the __bulky __cords __of __his __muscles __ripple __as __they __strain __beneath __the __fabric __of __his __shirt. __Sweet __Lord!__And __the __manner __he__'__s __clearly __staking __his __claim __on __me __in __front __of t__hese __two __newcomers … Wait! Why __am __I __finding __his __possessive __display __to __be __such __a __turn-on?__Maybe there _is _something __wrong __with __me __after __all._

Startled, I instantly snapped back to reality, as Emmett let out another ferocious, animalistic roar.

In response to Emmett's aggressive posturing, Jasper had mimicked Emmett's movements, pulling Alice behind him and crouched defensively in front of her.

Although a part of me most certainly enjoyed watching my mate's protective and possessive performance, the_last_thing I wanted was a fight, and Emmett's intimidating display was only serving to ramp up the intensity of this strange, unexpected encounter.

"Emmett, baby, listen to me," I said, as I gently, soothingly, ran my fingers through his dark, curly locks. "Emmett, they can't hurt me. They cannot hurt either one of us. I have both of us under my shield, so they won't be able to touch us Em—not unless_I_ let them.

I seemed to be getting through to him, as his growls softened, and he slowly eased out of his defensive crouch.

"Em," I said, while still lightly running my fingers through his loose curls in an attempt to calm him down further. With my other hand, I began tracing my fingers up and down his forearm, in what I was hoping would be taken as a calm, reassuring gesture. "It's okay, baby, but we're safe. Thank you for protecting me, Emmett, but it's going to be fine. Everything's going to be just fine, baby … trust me, Em."

I was trying to be reassuring, but, in truth, I had no idea what these vampires' real intentions were. So, while I was attempting to appease his primal need to protect me, bolstering his confidence by assuring our safety, I was more than wary of Jasper and Alice, despite her earlier heartfelt rant.

Eventually, Emmett's growling completely subsided. Once he had regained full control of his faculties, he looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know you can protect yourself, but I just couldn't control myself. The very thought of someone hurtin' you …" He closed his eyes, as a feral growl rumbled deep within his chest. He took several breaths before reopening them and continuing. "The thought of someone hurtin' you was enough to make me lose my mind, Bella. I'm not makin' a very good vampire, am I?" he asked, his otherwise perfect features marred by an immense amount of sadness and a deep-seated shame coloring his voice.

His emotional anguish was so apparent, that it caused me physical pain to see him in such a grief-stricken state. I had failed him once already. I would not fail him again. So I vowed, from that moment on, I would do whatever it took to take his sorrow away. Seeing him suffer like this was pure torture. I had never seen Emmett ache in such a state before; the ever-present jubilation that lit up his eyes had been replaced by a hollow sadness that just didn't belong. Emmett was born to smile; he should never have to hurt like this. I knew if all went according to plan, I would take away all of his guilt and sorrow. I would see Emmett smile again … and I'd be damned if I didn't see it _soon!_

"Emmett," I whispered so quietly, it was barely audible. "Youare_amazingly_ controlled, baby. It's your first day … your first few hours. And what happened before, what Alice said, it must be true. Otherwise, there is no way in the world you could have picked up that scent from that far away. I've heard about singers, Em. In fact, I know quite a bit about them. Did you know that _no__one_, and I mean _no__one_, has ever heard of a vampire resisting their singer? Even vampires that are hundreds, even thousands, of years old, are unable to resist. You're doing great, Emmett … so great."

"I love you, Bella McCarty, beyond all reason. Now—" He stopped, gesturing toward Alice and Jasper with his eyes, before reconnecting with mine and continuing "—what should we do about our visitors?" Emmett kept our conversation at a volume that would ensure it remained private; but, just in case, I also thickened my physical shield, attempting to muffle our words.

_Should __we __trust __these __vampires? Or __not?_ I was befuddled as to the proper course of action. So, I just looked up at Emmett, shrugging my shoulders.

Despite Alice's seemingly sincere speech about what happened to the woman not being Emmett's fault, not to mention her enthusiasm, as she spoke almost wistfully about all four of us eventually uniting, becoming "one big happy family," I was still extremely hesitant. I was slightly encouraged by her concern for Emmett and her sorrowful look, that she wasn't able to help prevent the outcome. Another swaying factor—they both had the same golden eye color as me, indicating that they fed from animals. So, if they fought their very nature, simply because they didn't want to harm humans, then they couldn't be _all_ bad … right?

Besides them, the only other golden-eyed vampire that I had met was Rosalie. While I thought she was a psychopathic, husband thieving bitch at first, she turned out to be rather nice. Perhaps, lonely and confused, even a little lost, but … nice.

I couldn't get over how positively tiny Alice was. She had ink-black hair that created a spiky halo around her elfin face—a face that radiated sincerity as she claimed that she had "known" me her entire vampire life, due to her visions. She professed that she already felt as though I was her best friend. And while she could have been lying through her razor-sharp, pearly-white teeth, the sincerity and emotion with which she made such shocking assertions, was completely unmistakable—palpable.

Regardless of what she'd said, the heart of the matter still remained._She_ may have "known" _me_ all her life, but_I_ didn't know _her_ from Eve.

Never mind the intimidating, leonine male—Jasper—Alice's silent partner. The numerous crescent shaped scars, which littered every inch of exposed skin from his neck down most definitely meant that he was a vampire not to be messed with. It was evident that this was a battle-hardened vampire, who had seen, as well as been part of, an astonishing amount of violence at one time or another. I was quite certain every scar that riddled his body, signified a vampire who no longer existed—by his hands, no less.

Naturally, my assessment of him only served to make me even more leery of them both, but I was conflicted. There was just something about Alice, something in the way her eyes lit up and sparkled when she spoke about us being family—the way she pulsated with excitement at the prospect. She just came across as being authentic … genuine, and I found myself filled with an unexplainable desire to trust every darn word that slipped from her ruby-red lips. For someone who had spent nearly fifty-five years completely alone—able to trust no one—I was more than eager to accept her words as gospel.

Presuming that her revelations were indeed, fact, the idea of gaining siblings was incredible. To find a genuine brother and sister on the very same day my husband officially became my true vampire mate—in every way imaginable—well, it was nothing short of enticing … far more tantalizing and appealing than I could have imagined.

Emmett and I would need to talk this over in private, and we definitely would need to talk with Alice and Jasper more in order to get a better read on their true intentions. Not to mention that Emmett was still grieving from his accidental "slip." This was something that we needed to work through together as husband and wife—as mates.

"Um, Alice," I said with a soft smile. "I was thinking. After everything that just happened, Emmett and I need a little time alone to … talk. I was thinking that maybe when we are ready, we could meet you back at our cabin. You two are more than welcome to make yourselves at home there while Emmett and I discuss some things. Just follow our scents, and they will lead you right to our cabin."

"Yay, Bella! I'm _so_ happy that we're _finally_ going to get the chance to talk. You two lovebirds go on ahead. Jasper and I will stay behind for a few minutes and … clean up," she added, gesturing to the lifeless woman whom was still cradled in Emmett's massive arms. "We could make it look like a rogue bear wandered into her backyard and attacked her. I don't mean to sound harsh, but it's better than just burying her out in the woods. I've already seen it. If we do it this way, she'll be discovered later this afternoon by a few of her friends. Not that this makes what happened any easier for you, Emmett, but she has no husband or children. This woman did have a few close friends, and they will stumble across her remains later today. But _I_ _do_ think it's important for _you_to know that no children will cry over the loss of their mother, and no husband will mourn the death of his wife. This woman lived a surprisingly … solitary life. But I promise you, her friends will make sure she receives a proper burial."

I could feel Emmett shaking. As I glanced over at him, I could see he was staring at the ground, his eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

"Come on, Em. I need to be with _you__—__alone—_for a little while," I said, pulling him back toward the tree line of the forest.

As I craned my neck, so I could look back over my shoulder at the two other vampires, I blurted out, "It was nice to meet you both, Alice … Jasper. I'm not sure how long we'll be, so I can't say for sure when we'll return to the cabin. I apologize in advance if our behavior seems rude, considering that we just met and all, but I promise, Emmett and I will meet you back at the cabin … as soon as _we__'__re__ready._" I gestured to Emmett with my eyes, hoping to indicate to both Alice and Jasper that we would take as much time as I felt Emmett needed to regroup. He was visibly shaken, and I would make sure that he had all the time he needed to come to grips with the guilt and self-loathing, before it completely consumed him.

If Jasper's response was any indication, it would seem that my message was read loud and clear. "Take your time, darlin'. It was lovely to meet you," Jasper drawled out in a thick Texan accent, before turning his attention to Emmett. "And, you … look here, big guy. Emmett, if anyone understands the guilt that surely accompanies, 'slippin' up', it's me. Alice is pretty darn sure that we're all goin' to be family—the four of us. I've done a lot of stuff that I ain't proud of durin' my day, but if there's one thing I do well, it's takin' care of my family. Alice, she says you and me, we're goin' to be brothers … best friends … so-to-speak.

So, I need you to understand something," Jasper continued. "Emmett, there is _nothin__'_ you can do that could shock or surprise me. I've seen it all, so I truly want you to know that you can always, and I mean_always_, talk to me. Besides, over the last few years, I've come to live by one rule: _never_ bet against Alice. I call it the 'golden rule.' So, if Alice says that we're all goin' to be family—Bella my little sister and you my brother—then as far as I'm concerned, that means weare alreadyfamily. Bella _is_ my sister. Emmett, you_are_ my brother, and I'll forever look out for the both of you."

Emmett, recogizing that Jasper was referring to him, had frozen. He twisted his neck to look back over his massive right shoulder and nodded in acknowledgment of Jasper's words. I was touched by Jasper's admission that he already considered us to be family. Just as I began to contemplate his words on a deeper level, Emmett's voice prevented me from delving further into my thoughts, keeping me in the here and now.

"You … ah … wanna get goin', sweetheart?" he asked, his voice gravelly and rough with emotion, his eyes doing nothing to hide his sorrow. It was more than evident that Emmett just wanted to distance himself from this place … this woman's house that would forever haunt him.

With our hands clasped, we took off into the surrounding forest, leaving Alice and Jasper in our wake. Hopefully, they were cleaning up the "mess" we had left behind in a tactful manner.

The moment I felt that we were safely away from Alice and Jasper, I dropped my protective shield. I fervently desired to believe Alice and Jasper. My heart told me that they were nothing but sincere, but I still refused to withdraw my shield in their presence. I wasn't sure why, exactly, but if I had to hazard a guess, I would be willing to blame my trust issues on spending nearly fifty-five years in solitude. Until I had met Emmett, trusting anyone, for that matter, had never been any option.

We continued on for another ten miles or so when Emmett came to a sudden halt. If I were still human, I would have suffered a severe case of whiplash from his unexpected stop. In fact, considering that he had an absolute death grip on my hand when he froze and I kept running, I was actually fortunate that I wasn't looking back at Emmett as he held my severed arm in his hand.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, my voice laced with concern.

"Bella, what … what if I react to all humans that way?"

I shook my head and smiled softly at him as I closed the distance between us. "Emmett, that woman was your _singer._ There was nothing you could have done."

"But what if she wasn't my singer, Bella? What if I am always that uncontrollable when I come across a human scent?"

"That's just it, Emmett. Don't you see?" I asked, poking him in his massive chest for emphasis. "Em, when you were stalking that bear, I was following closely behind, trying not to disturb your hunt. Then the wind shifted, and you took off like a bolt of lightning in the opposite direction. I actually sat there confused for a moment, trying to figure out what scent you could have possibly caught to elicit such a reaction from you, because I didn't smell a god damn thing—other than the bear and our natural surroundings."

"But, Bella, you told me, human blood doesn't bother you."

"You're right, Em. You're absolutely right. It doesn't bother me. I don't find it the slightest bit appetizing, but that sure as heck doesn't mean that I can't smell it. My sense of smell is just as good as any other vampire, Emmett, and just because human blood isn't appealing to me, it doesn't mean that I smell it any less than you do. Emmett, after you took off and I finally came out of my confused state, I ran after you. I ran for over twenty miles before I picked up the scent of the human. So you see, the only explanation—the only way that you could have smelled her from that far away—was if she was your personal singer. You just had crap luck. I mean, really, who finds their singer within hours of waking as a vampire? So please, Emmett, do not fault yourself for something that you had no control over."

"That's the scary part," he said, shaking his head back and forth, as he looked down at me. "Bella, the last thing I remember was smellin' the most mouthwaterin' scent that I'd _ever_ come across. It was like the best smelling human food … multiplied by numbers that don't even exist. The next thing I knew, I was lookin' down at her lifeless body, as I held her in my arms. As I stared down at her cold, dead eyes, I realized that I'd become a monster."

I reached up and cupped his cheeks with both my hands, gently trailing my thumbs along the edges of his mouth. "Emmett, you are anything _but_ a monster. I told you what typical newborn vampires are like. Hell, if I didn't have an instant aversion to human blood, I guarantee that I would have slipped up multiple times by now, myself. Just the fact that you are standing here talking about this calmly and showing remorse for what happened, well, it already proves that you're not a typical newborn."

His jaw muscles clenched tightly as he closed his eyes and shook his head, refusing to accept my words as truth.

"Emmett," I said forcefully, as I angled his head so he would have to look me in the eyes. Once they connected, I continued, "Emmett, have I ever lied to you before, or ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

He looked at me long and hard, searching my eyes. "No, Bella. In fact, you've been more than honest with me … more than I had any right to expect of you. In fact, you went out of your way the very first week we met and confided in me about things you had never spoken of to anyone else, all because you wanted to make sure I knew what I was gettin' myself involved in. I know you would never lie to me, sweetheart."

"Good, then _hear __this_. Emmett, my love for you is unconditional. You could slip up another hundred times over the next month, and I would still feel exactly as I do now—exactly as I did before everything happened today. In fact, my love for you is so unconditional, so unwavering, that you could willingly choose to follow the traditional vampire diet, and I would still be proud to call myself your wife and mate."

"Sweetheart, as comfortin' as your words are, I would never chose to hunt humans on purpose. Just thinkin' of that woman's lifeless face is enough to make me feel sick. Just the thought of hurtin' another human almost makes me feel like I'm goin' to vomit. In fact, if I still was human, I would have vomited already. No, what happened today has only ensured the fact that I will do whatever it takes to make sure I never hurt anyone else again, sweetheart. I just couldn't bear takin' another life."

"Hmm," I hummed, my hands still cupping Emmett's face. "Maybe, fate intervened on your behalf today."

"You think _fate_ was what made me kill that woman?" he asked, clearly befuddled by my train of thought.

"What I'm trying to say is … what are the chances of finding your singer just a few hours after waking up? Do you have any idea how_rare_ it is for a vampire to find their singer? Most vampires live for centuries without ever crossing paths with their singer, some never do … period. Maybe, this was some higher power's way of showing you how it felt to take a life, without it really being your fault? Perhaps, this was some form of divine intervention meant to help strengthen your resolve, so that something like this will never happen again. Just think about it, Em. After all, you're the one who told me that fate has a plan for us all."

"Hmm … how did you get so smart, Kitten?" he asked softly, as his breath cascaded down my ear and along my neck. I couldn't prevent the shiver of pleasure that escaped, and I immediately scented my own arousal.

Clearly, Emmett did as well, as his bright red eyes darkened with lust as he flared his nostrils. "Kitten, do you have any idea how good you smell right now, hmm? Your scent … it drives me crazy." His musical, baritone voice was laced with pure sex and seduction, yet at the same time, it sounded as soft as velvet.

_Not __right __now,__Bella. __Now __is __not __the __time __for __thi_s, I mentally scolded myself.

"Come on, big guy, I want to show you something that might cheer you up," I said, lacing our fingers together and pulling us deeper into the forest. When I found the scent I was looking for, I looked up at Em and whispered, "Follow me."

As we neared the scent I was stalking, I lowered into a crouch, and Emmett mimicked my actions.

We came to the edge of the tree line that hugged one of the many mountain streams in the area and spied the massive grizzly bear trying to maneuver the slippery banks of the small river.

I turned to Emmett and smirked. "Emmett, remember how your mother always told you not to play with your food when you were little?"

He nodded, finally showing a hint of smile, increasing the depth of his now ever-present dimples.

"Well forget that rule. Go—have fun. Personally, I think that you owe the grizzly bear population a little revenge. Don't you agree?"

His small smile was now a full-blown grin, as he darted out from under the cover of the trees and straight for the bear. He didn't waste any time tackling the bear and sending them both hurtling into the mountain brook. They were both submerged for several seconds, but when they emerged from under the water, Emmett was soaking wet and roaring with laughter.

He was back on the bear in an instant; he picked it up and tossed it out of the stream and back onto solid ground.

I watched in rapt fascination as Emmett climbed out of the water and stalked towards the bear, which was now standing up straight on its hind legs, trying to make itself as big as possible. The bear growled loudly at Emmett. Any human would have been terrified by the massive bear, never mind its angry growl. But Emmett walked right up to it, within mere inches and let out a ferocious roar of his own in the bear's face.

The enormous grizzly took a hard swipe at Emmett's head with its massive paw. When the blow connected, a loud metallic sound echoed through the surrounding valley.

For a second, the irrational side of me thought that Emmett might be hurt, but his roaring laughter put that notion quickly to rest.

He tackled the bear sending both of them to the forest floor. I looked on as they both rolled around on the ground wrestling with each other. Emmett was obviously much stronger and was just toying with the grizzly. When he finally had the bear pinned underneath him, he looked over in my direction.

My heart warmed at the sight of the enormous smile plastered across Emmett's dimpled face. As we gazed into each other's eyes, he seemed to lose himself for a moment, and the bear quickly tried to take advantage of the unintentional distraction I had caused. The bear struck him in the head with another blow from its huge paw, sending Emmett into another fit of roaring laughter.

I had never seen him act like such a child—it was wonderful! The compassionate, loving side of me was thrilled to see him having so much fun after today's events! It filled me with hope that he just might be able to get past killing his singer after all. But the other side of me, the side that got aroused whenever Emmett so much as looked at me, was completely turned on by the sight of him taking on the towering grizzly. Emmett was just _so_ massive. Anyone else would have looked puny next to the gigantic furry creature. If I had been a random passer-by, and didn't know about Emmett's inhuman strength, I still would have considered him the more imposing figure of the two combatants.

Eventually, Emmett had enough of toying around with the much weaker creature and his thirst soon won out. I watched his every move-noticed every little twitch—each subtle change in his expression as he finally sunk his teeth into the bear's jugular and began drinking eagerly. While he drank, he glanced up at me and noticed me watching him intently. Even though his mouth was buried in the bear's neck, I could see the joy and exhilaration dancing in his eyes. We never broke eye contact as he continued to suck the bear dry. There was something strangely erotic—the two of us staring at each other—while he drained the bear. My panties were soaking wet—so I am sure my eyes matched his pitch-black gaze—as I took in the sight of Emmett in all his vampiric glory.

After he was finished with his meal, he tossed the carcass into a nearby ditch, and then pushed an ancient, towering tree over, completely covering the drained, dead animal.

He sauntered over to me, smile and dimples still firmly in place. "Bella, thank you—I really needed that. You know me so well, sweetheart. _Besides_ the time I've spent with you, that was the most fun I've ever had. Never in all my years, did I ever think I would be able to manhandle a giant grizzly with my own two hands. It was unbelievable!" he exclaimed with childlike enthusiasm.

I had never been so pleaed to see him laughing and smiling.

Despite my desire to pounce on Emmett, I decided to rein in my almost-out-of-control lust … for the time being. I hadn't fed since he had been attacked by the bear. Come to think of it, I hadn't fed since two nights before the wedding. And after smelling the bear blood which Emmett was covered in, my thirst was nearly unbearable.

_But __first __things __first._

"You missed a spot," I said, as I licked around the edges of this mouth, as well as lapping up the trickles of blood that were running down his chin.

"Damn, that's hot, Kitten!" Emmett exclaimed, a deep growl rumbling in his chest, as I continued to lap up the trickles of blood with my tongue.

As our combined lust gained steam, we found ourselves locked in a fiery kiss. Kissing with unbridled passion, the taste of bear blood mixed with his heavenly venom almost caused me to spontaneously combust due to sensory overload. Just as the kiss began to deepen, I pulled away.

Emmett furrowed his brow at me, clearly confused,

"Sorry, Em, but I _really_ need to hunt first. As I was watching you—which was a real turn on by the way—I realized that I haven't hunted since two days before our wedding. After viewing your little display and smelling the bear's spilt blood, my throat is actually burning pretty good."

Emmett immediately looked chagrined. "I'm so sorry, Kitten. It never occurred to me that you didn't hunt while I was burnin'. I'm so sorry, babe. Let's go get you something to eat. I feel like takin' my girl out to dinner. Whadda ya say, Kitten? " he said with a chuckle.

Then he looked down at his blood soaked-jeans and shirt—which was all but shredded.

Obviously, _I_ didn't mind the view it afforded me.

"Hmm, I guess I'm a messy eater." He laughed.

"Actually, I enjoy playing with my food as well. And whenever I do, I end up looking quite similar."

"_Really_?" he said, as he waggled his eyebrows, obviously hoping that he'd be afforded a similar view to the one I had at the moment.

"Bella." He stopped me, as I began pulling him back into the forest. I turned to look back, but Em, was having none of that, and pulled me into a tight embrace. "Thank you, sweetheart. _That_was exactly what I needed. I love you so much, Bella," he said lovingly, as he affectionately placed a kiss on the tip of my nose.

I couldn't help but smile at his loving gesture. "Come on¸" I said, as I pulled him back into the forest. "It's _my_ turn now."

Emmett nodded and smiled as he let me lead us into and through the forest.

"You know, I don't think ever I told you this before, but one of the things that I was most excited about doin' once I was changed, was seein' you take down a bear. You have no idea how many times I've—" He immediately cut himself off, and looked as if he wanted to swallow his tongue.

Naturally, my interest had been piqued. Emmett McCarty was not one to be afraid to speak his mind. So, clearly whatever he was about to say definitely would have been interesting ... to say the least.

"How many times you've _what_, Em? You better think again if you believe that you're going to get out of this without finishing your sentence, especially after _all_ the secrets that I've shared with _you._"

"Fine," he huffed. "I was going to say that while I was human, you have no idea how many times I found … 'release,' by picturin' that very image. Just the thought of you takin' down a bear …" He shuddered uncontrollably.

"Really?" I asked, more intrigued than anything.

"Sweetheart, do you have any idea how much of a turn on it was, picturin' my innocent little Kitten, takin' down a ferocious animal like that? Once you told me you hunted grizzlies, I just couldn't get the image out of my head." He smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the real thing. I'll do my best to make sure that it's better than any one of your fantasies," I said huskily, as I picked up the scent of another bear nearby.

I led the way again, with Emmett mimicking my movements, as we darted through the forest in our crouches—like twin hunters.

The large, male grizzly never saw me coming, as I came from behind, tackling it and wrestling it to the ground. When I finally got a good grip on him, I flung him into a nearby tree. I circled the animal like the predator that I was. I let the visibly dazed bear collect itself. Once he was back on his paws, I attacked again. Only this time, I snapped his neck and sunk my teeth into his throat—all in one swift motion. As the bear lay on the ground, I drank him from him on my knees. I could literally feel Emmett's gaze boring a hole into the back of my head. I decided to give him a show by wiggling my butt a little while I fed.

Clearly it had the desired effect, as I heard a low growl emanate from Emmett.

"If you keep wigglin' your tail at me like that Kitten, I won't be held responsible for my actions." The sound of his voice oozed raw sexuality. I instantly felt my panties pool with moisture, and I caught the scent of my own arousal.

Clearly the scent reached Emmett as well. "Kitten," he warned. "God, you smell so delicious. You better be careful. That tail of yours is just beggin' to be pounced on." Damn him; he was even laying on the accent extra thick now. He knew how it affected me.

As I sensed that the bear was almost bone dry, I decided to egg Emmett on, and gave my butt another wiggle.

"I warned you, Kitten." His voice was all sex and seduction at that point.

As soon as I released the bear from the vise-like grip of my razor sharp teeth, I was blindsided from behind. We must have rolled for a good twenty feet before we came to a stop. When we did, I was pinned underneath Emmett's massive frame.

"I warned you, Kitten. But you just had to keep pushin' and pushin'. I told you that if you didn't stop teasin', that I wouldn't be held accountable for my actions."

_Is __it __pathetic __that __the __sound __of __his __voice __alone__—__his _accent_—__caused __me __to __let __out __a __moan?_

"Did it ever occur to you that _this_ was the response I was hoping for?" I asked in my most seductive voice. Well, at least I _hoped_ that it sounded seductive.

"Hmm, Kitten likes to play with fire," was Emmett's reply. His bright red newborn eyes were completely consumed by his fully dilated, midnight-black pupils.

I moaned again, as he ground his erection against my soaking wet center. One ferocious growl later, my clothes were completely shredded, and I lay utterly bare on the forest floor, as Emmett's eyes reverently raked over my naked body.

I took advantage of his trance-like state, shredding his clothes, leaving him completely naked as well.

"Turnabout is fair play," I said, echoing his words from earlier in the morning.

"Mmm … I'm in no mood for foreplay, Kitten. I know you're ready for me—you're so wet, babe … so wet—I can feel you drippin' all over my cock."

_Double__crap! __That __accent __and __his __dirty-talk __combined._

I wanted to reply with a witty, sexy remark, but instead, he had me so worked up—his accent and hooded, piercing stare causing me to turn into Bella-pudding—that all I could manage was an, "Oh, God!"

"Mmm." Emmett traced my jawline with his tongue. As he dragged his tongue up to my ear, he whispered huskily, "My _name_ is Emmett, Kitten, but _God_ will do _just_ fine for now." He had barely finished speaking, when he thrust his thick, hard cock into me, burying himself to the hilt. He was so deep that flesh met flesh.

"Fuck!" he growled. "You feel so good wrapped around my cock, Kitten. You're so tight, babe—so wet. I love how you're always so wet for me. Tell me, will you always be ready and willin' like this for me, Kitten?"

"Always," I managed to surprisingly strangle out. This man, or vampire—whatever you wanted to call him … Manpire—had me so worked up, that even my vampire brain couldn't focus on anything other than the sensations he was creating.

"Fuck me, Em! Make me yours again, baby."

"I like it when you curse, Kitten … I likeit _a__lot_," he said, as he pulled his hardened length almost all the way out of me entirely, and then slammed back in, burying himself. Once again, causing each of us to growl and let out a stream of expletives.

His hands gripped my ass cheeks, kneading my flesh with his finger tips, causing me to let out a throaty purr.

"I love makin' you purr, Kitten."

Emmett continued his thrusts, eventually working himself up to vampire-speed. He continued massaging my ass with his right hand, while his left moved up toward my breast. He began pinching and rolling my pebbled, hard nipple in between his thumb and forefinger.

He eventually broke our fiery kiss and latched his mouth on to my other neglected nipple, sending me to the edge of oblivion, as he sucked, nibbled and occasionally bit. The small amount of pain, mixed with the incredible amount of pleasure, proved to be my undoing. Emmett must have sensed my looming orgasm, which had been building like a giant storm cloud.

"I can tell that you're close, baby—so close. I'm close too, Kitten. Come for me, Isabella. Come on my cock."

He trailed his left hand down the side of my body, until he reached his destination, and began assaulting my swollen clit—the pad of his thumb working it in a torturous, circular motion.

I was a goner.

As my body convulsed, I felt my walls tighten around Emmett, and I came with a vengeance. Without even thinking, I bit down hard where my previous scar had faded from the change, marking him once again.

The moment I sank my teeth into Emmett, he let out a roar of pleasure that could have been heard miles away and released into me.

I had expected him to take some time to recover as we came down from our highs, but before I even registered that I was moving, I was pinned with my back up against a massive tree trunk.

"Wrap your legs around me, Kitten," Emmett commanded.

Naturally, I complied. The moment that I did, he buried himself in me again.

_Gotta __love __vampire __recovery __time,_ I thought, as I recalled our prior trysts when Emmett was still human. Before his change, he would naturally need a break for at least several minutes before he was ready again.

Emmett was merciless as he pounded into me. I knew it was impossible, but it seemed as if he was stimulating every sensitive area on my body at once. His hands and mouth would move so quickly from one area to another, I barely had time to register what he was doing. I was in complete sensory overload. All I could do was rub my hands all over his broad chest and enormous shoulders, while I moaned, growled, purred, and screamed in ecstasy.

Minutes later, my second orgasm washed over me … and then the third—each more intense than the last. I screamed out his name and weaved my fingers through his thick curly locks, as my fourth orgasm rocked through me. This time it was also Emmett's undoing as well. As my walls clamped down on him, he let out another primal roar as his venom filled me.

_I__'__m __married __to __a __sex __god!_

We held each other for a moment, enjoying a passionate kiss. When he finally broke the kiss, I surely expected him to relax for a while this time, but instead—

"On your hands and knees, Kitten."

We had never had sex like this before, but I was eager to please my lover. As long as he kept causing me to have some of the most intense orgasms known to human and vampire kind alike, I was more than happy to comply with his request. I could feel him teasing my entrance with the head of his cock as he knelt behind me.

"Bella, you drive me crazy. I—I don't know how to stop. I just can't keep my hands off of you. I love you so much, sweetheart. If you want this to end, I'm afraid that _you_are the one, who is goin' to have to stop us. It's so strange—the never needin' to rest. I feel like I could go on like this forever—do this for the rest of eternity—and I'd be in heaven. But if you need a break, just tell me to stop, Kitten."

"Don't stop, Em. Please don't stop," I begged.

During my last coherent thought, I remembered thinking, _My __God, __he'__s __right. __How __do __we__s top, __especially __since __neither __one __of __us __will __ever __get __tired, __or __ever __need __a __break?_ _Maybe when __we__n eed __to __feed__ … __eventually?__But __even __then, __I__'__ve __gone __a __couple __weeks __without __feeding __before._ Just the thought of going on like this for weeks at a time—I shivered at the notion as more venom began dripping down my inner thighs.

My mind instantly went blank as he filled my entrance from behind. From this new angle, he was reaching deeper than he ever had before. I let out a strangled whimper when Emmett smacked my right ass cheek. The sharp sting, mixed with the indescribable pleasure he was bringing, proved to be too much for me once again, and an extremely intense orgasm rocked the very core of my being.

_What was that? My __sixth __orgasm __within __an __hour?_

Emmett was not done yet, though.

"Do you have another one in you, Kitten? I'm so close, babe," he asked through clenched teeth, while he continued to pound into me.

"Close," I moaned. "So close."

He reached around my waist and started circling my clit. As he did this, he said what had come to be known as the "magic words."

"Come for me, Kitten. I need you to come for me one more time, sweetheart."

After he finished his command, he pinched my clit—hard—and I came undone.

This particular orgasm proved to be the most intense one yet. My body convulsed as I came, and I felt my myself pulsing around his cock.

He let out a roar, as he wrapped my hair around his hand and pulled it gently to the side, exposing my neck. The second that he did this, I knew what was coming.

_"Mine!"_ he roared, and then bit down hard as I felt his venom fill me once again. I'd never felt so complete … so whole. From that moment one, I knew that I'd never be lonely again.

With his teeth still buried into the crook of my neck, I let my senses drift outward, and could practically feel the woods listening in on our lust-fueled, passion-driven, animalistic sex-marathon.

**A/N**: **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING. AS I SAID, I BROKE THIS UP INTO TWO CHAPTERS. AS WHOLE, IT WAS JUST TOO LONG, AND I WAS AFRAID THAT YOU MIGHT LOSE INTEREST DUE TO THE LENGTH, SO I THOUGHT I BEST TO END THE CHAPTER HERE. **

**SO, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP AND POSTED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. **

**IT IS WRITTEN AND EDITED. I JUST WANT TO GIVE YOU GUY SOME TIME TO DIGEST THIS CHAPTER FIRST. SO, IF YOU HAVE A MOMENT, LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS, OPINONS, ETC.**

**THANKS YOU ALL FOR READING. **

**AND AS ALWAYS, BEST WISHES,**

**BLACKMOON29**


	12. Chapter 11  All You Need Is Love

_Disclaimer:__ All __characters__ and __dialogue __related __to __the__ "T__wilight__ Saga" __are __owned __by __thei r__creator, __Stephenie __Meyer. __No __copyright __infringement __is __intended.__ This __story __is __for __entertainment __purposes__ only._

_** MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG DELAY ... I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE SURE THAT DOES NOT HAPPEN AGAIN._

**THE**** CHRONICLES**** OF**** BELLA**** &**** EMMETT**

**Chapter****-****11****–****All You Need Is Love**

"There is nothing better that you can give to a person that to be present with them. When you are fully present, you become love, and you share that becoming with others."—Kuan Yin

**BELLA POV:**

We stayed locked in the same position for several minutes—his chest flush against my back and his teeth still buried in the crook of my neck.

Eventually, he released me from his teeth's vise-like grip and pulled himself out of me. He licked my mark, sealing it shut, causing me to let out a pleasurable moan.

When he was done, we splayed out on the forest floor together. Emmett pulled my back flush against his enormously broad chest, and caged me in his thick, muscular, massive arms.

"Mmm … I love you so much, Bella-sweetheart. I keep on tryin' … to put my love for you into words, but it's like they're missin' or somethin'—the right words to describe my feelin's, I mean. I'm guessin' that there just ain't words for this because … well, there ain't nobody who's ever loved anyone so much before—sorta like, they don't exist yet … or somethin'."

"Emmett, you literally just took the words right out of my mouth." I chuckled, thinking how Emmett really did describe this love we shared correctly. He was right … there were no words for this kind of love. "I had no idea that it was possible to love someone so intensely. Before I met you, the notion of finding a love like this would have been incomprehensible. But, now, it's all encompassing. I think about you every minute of every day. Even when you're right next to me, I find myself thinking about you." I laughed at how silly I sounded. But hey, I was telling him the truth.

"I know exactly what you mean, sweetheart. I never want to be apart from you—not even for a second." While he murmured into my hair, I realized that our thoughts were in concert with one another. It was as if he was pulling the thoughts from my mind. As I considered the unfathomable notion, that he loved me just as deeply, and thoroughly, as I did him, Emmett pulled me in even tighter against his large, naked frame, and I couldn't stop the goofy smile that spread across my face.

We rested in comfortable silence for some time before I heard Emmett take a breath, so that he could speak.

"I was wonderin' somethin', sweetheart. How come when you bit Rosalie the day of the bear-attack, she was whimperin' in pain, and sayin' that your venom was stingin' and burnin' her? Yet, when I just bit you, I had plenty of venom in my mouth, and I reckon that it didn't hurt you … at all. In fact, it appeared to be just the opposite. Heck, I know it felt great when you bit me today. Why is that … _were_ _you_ producin' venom … earlier? I'm curious 'cause it felt ten times better today, than when you bit me while I was human. And you obviously weren't producin' venom back then."

"Yes, I was producing venom when I bit you earlier today. Also Em, from what I heard, when the venom of a true mate is introduced through a bite, it actually acts as an aphrodisiac. If it is anyone other than your mate, it burns like hell—or so I've been told. Rosalie … that was the first time I had ever bitten anyone in anger before, and I've never been bitten by anyone other than you. The only other time I've bitten you with venom in my mouth, was the day I changed you. But, no matter who changes you—mate or not—the transformation burns like nothing else. Otherwise, only a mate's venom doesn't sting."

"Makes sense," he said. I could feel him nodding his head from behind.

As much as I wanted to stay wrapped up in our own little cocoon indefinitely, there was something that needed to be addressed, and it couldn't wait any longer.

"Emmett, we need to talk about Alice and Jasper. Believe me, right now all I want to think about is you and me. But I think you and I need to have some kind of game plan before we go back to the cabin and talk to them."

"You're right, sweetheart. I'm sorry for actin' so irrationally before, growlin' at 'em, and all. But just the thought of them even thinkin' 'bout tryin' to hurt you … it drove me insane. I want to believe them. I was thinkin' that they can't be all bad, considerin' they choose not to drink from humans, too … right?"

"That's funny." I laughed softly. "I actually had the same exact thought. And then there was just something about the sincerity with which they both spoke. Alice seemed so genuine. I mean, I could literally see her eyes sparkle and hear the emotion in her voice when she talked about us being like sisters and all four of us being like family. The way she looked at you me … it was as if she loved us already."

Emmett chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed that too once I finally calmed down. Who the heck knows, maybe she's seen us in her visions so many damn times that she feels like she already _has_ known us her whole life. Maybe she really does already loves us. Then there's Jasper. He just seemed … authentic—the way he told me I could always talk to him, and how he already considers us family. I mean, we had just met, and he was vowin' to protect the both of us with his life. Either they are genuine and really do love us, or they're doin' their damnedest to gain our trust. I just worry, 'cause I remember you tellin' me how badly the Volturi wanted you."

"Do you trust them?" I asked, knowing our decision boiled down to that singular question. We had to decide whether or not we trusted them—and then go from there. "I think that's the first thing we need to decide together, before we let them into our lives. If we both decide that we trust them, then I don't see a problem with getting to know them better."

"You know, sweetheart, I know that I have no reason to feel this way—or maybe I do … I'm not sure—but whenever she said something, I felt a warm feelin' course through my body. Yet, when we did our little experiment, and you lied on purpose to me, I had the opposite reaction—a chill ran through me. Even Jasper … when he told us to take all the time we needed, I felt that warm feelin' again. When we were alone in the woods after we met them, and you told me that you would still be proud to be my wife and mate, no matter what I chose to drink—humans or animals … I felt that same strange warmth, too. It's a invitin' feelin', almost welcomin' … it means somethin' good. The cold feelin' I got when you were lyin' to me on purpose … just the opposite. It was repellant. It was … somethin'_ not_ good. Maybe we should just roll with it and trust 'em."

"My baby is a lie-detector," I half-teased.

"Are you mockin' me, Kitten?"

"I would never do such a thing. In fact, I was thinking—based on our experiments—yes, I'm quite confident of it. Emmett, _you_ have a gift," I mused.

"A gift?" he asked, sounding completely skeptical.

"Yeah, you know … something beyond the abilities of an average vampire. Obviously, you're aware of my shield. I'm darn near certain that you have the ability to tell whether or not someone is actually lying or telling the truth. That's a pretty handy gift to have," I said, slightly in awe of my man.

_He __just __keeps __getting __better__ and __better._

"Nice … I have a gift. Maybe I won't feel so unworthy of you anymore. I mean, I know that I'll never fully deserve you, but at least I'll feel like I have somethin' to offer now," he said dejectedly. The expression on his face, however, told me he wished he hadn't said that out loud.

"Don't you ever talk that way, Emmett Dale McCarty! In fact, don't you ever think like that again! To be honest, I feel like _I_ _am_ the unworthy one. _I__'__m_ the lucky one in this relationship."

Emmett looked at me for a second and then smiled wide, displaying his adorable dimples. "My little lie-detector just told me that you're tellin' me the truth," he said with a chuckle. "Maybe the change caused brain damage, and I am feelin' things that aren't there. Can a vampire have brain damage?" He laughed, but something told me his question was halfway serious.

"No, I don't think so. I think you have a gift, and frankly, I'm not surprised. I've known you were special since the minute I laid eyes on you," I said with all the sincerity I could muster.

"Ha, I just got another rush of warmth again. This is so strange, but I like it. I'd be lyin', Bella, if I denied the fact that I'm truly happy to know you honestly think of me that way." He chuckled, and then looked at me with a deadly serious gaze. "I love you, Bella McCarty," Emmett breathed the words into my ear, and proceeded to place feather light kisses down the column of my neck, until he met my shoulder blade. He gave it one more kiss then buried his face in my hair, inhaling my scent.

Even though my back was facing him, and I knew he couldn't see, I smiled at his affectionate display.

"So …" I hedged."If we let them into our lives, I'm assuming they're going to want to live out here—judging by the way Alice was talking. Emmett, we just got married—we are newly mated vampires. I know we have a spare room, but I want our privacy. With our vampire hearing, we'll hear everything _they_ do, and they will hear everything_we_do. There will be no privacy whatsoever. That's part of the reason we moved out here—for the seclusion—so it could just be you and me for a while. I don't think I want to share our cabin with two other vampires just yet—even if they _are_ meant to be our family."

"Tell ya what," Em said with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. "How about we offer to build them another cabin on the property if they want to stay? We have more land than we know what do to with, and with your shield, it ain't gonna be like it's goin' to take a lot of time to clear a plot for them." He laughed loudly. "I say we offer to build another cabin a mile or two down the stream. That way, we'll still have some privacy, and we can all get to know each other without havin' to live on top of one another. Whadda ya think, Kitten—you on board? To be honest, I will do whatever makes_ you_ happy. If you want them to take a hike, I'll tell them to get lost. Or, if you like my other idea, we can get started right away. Between four vampires, we can have a cabin built within a day—two, tops."

"Well, considering that we are nearly certain in regards to your ability, we can rely upon that when we talk to them. As long as they are honest, and are who they say they are, I think offering to build them another cabin _two__ or_ _three_ miles away is a great idea. Hey—" I said, laughing. "Maybe your father was right about this land after all. If any more vampires show up, this place may end up being the cabin retreat he dreamed about."

Emmett laughed as he spun my body around so that we were facing each other. He crushed his lips onto mine and before I knew it, we were lost in another round of love-making. Within seconds, all thoughts of Jasper and Alice were erased from my mind.

Emmett and I had become so lost in one another, time ceased to exist. We made love again … and again.

After our most recent frenzy, I realized how much time had actually passed while Emmett and I were going at it in our little, love-bubble.

"Emmett," I said worriedly. "Do you realize that we've been in this spot for almost two, full days?"

"No way!" he said, sounding a little _too_ pleased with himself.

"Yes, you're a 'Sex God,' King Stud. But that wasn't my point. We completely forgot Alice and Jasper have been waiting for us the entire time back at the cabin. I hope they haven't just decided to – Oh No!"

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Tell me, babe," his voice now full of concern.

"I just realized that I haven't been shielding us. Alice must have seen everything," I said, as I buried my head into Emmett's massive chest.

His booming laughter _was__not_ the comforting response I was looking for.

"Well," he said, as he tried to get his laughter under control. "At least we'll know how serious she was about wanting us to be family after witnessing our marathon session."

"I am mortified."

"Don't be, sweetheart. They're mates too, right? I'm sure they understand," Emmett said, finally offering the bit of the reassurance that I was seeking.

"Ugh," I groaned. "How am I going to even look her in the face now?"

"Bella. Like I said, they're mates. I'm sure she didn't witness anythin' she hasn't either seen—or done herself—already. There's nothin' to worry about, Kitten. Let's just put on what little clothes we have left and head back to the cabin."

Emmett and I searched around for clothes, but all we found were tiny scraps of fabric here and there. It would appear that we would be running home practically naked. Luckily, Emmett's shirt was so huge; there was one piece big enough to tie around my midsection.

Emmett used his shredded pants to tie around his waist; which barely covered him up, but it would have to do for now.

We laced our fingers together and took off for the cabin. Since we hadn't fed since before our "marathon session," as Emmett referred to it, we each drained a large grizzly on the way home, sating our thirsts for the time being.

When we reached the trees edging our yard and noticed a stack of clothes. On top of it sat a note, which read:

Emmett & Bella:

I Hope you lovebirds enjoyed yourselves! Don't you dare feel bad about making us wait—youboth_needed_that!

Here are some clothes. I saw that you would need them. I hope you don't mind, but I raided your closet. Which reminds me, Bella, we need to have a serious talk about your wardrobe. You have a few nice dresses, but, otherwise, you are _seriously_ lacking.

Anyhoo, Jasper and I are inside the cabin when you two are ready. Oh, and Emmett, that was a wonderful idea you had earlier. I can't wait to pick out our own spot!

Love,

Alice

P. S. Emmett's ability to discern the truth is real—along with an abnormally immense amount physical strength for a vampire … even a newborn vampire—so Bella was right! Emmett, you're gifted! Don't even bother asking me how I know—I've already seen it.

Emmett and I looked at each other; and it was clear as day that we were both thinking exactly the same thing.

_What __the __hell __have __we __gotten __ourselves __into?_

**Emmett's****POV:**

As Bella tried to soothe me, I continued to sob while staring down at the lifeless body that was still cradled in my arms. I was brought out of my grief-induced fog by an unfamiliar, female voice. I probably would have completely ignored her if it wasn't for the fact that she addressed me by my name.

I still refused to take my eyes off of the lifeless face that seemed to be staring right back up at me. I didn't look up, but I still heard the newcomer's words. Although I didn't pay much attention to what was being said at the time, I felt a strange warmth radiating throughout my entire body, giving me a feeling that the words being spoken by our new guest were completely true. But could what she had said really be the truth? Was this really not my fault? Was there no way of preventing this tragedy, like she claimed?

The worry in Bella's voice seemed to finally break me out of my fog. If my angel was scared about something, then I needed to protect her. So, I finally pulled my eyes away from the lifeless body and looked in the the area which the woman's gentle words, and soothing tone, were emanating from. I must have really been out of it, 'cause I wasn't even aware of the other male vampire's presence, until I finally glanced in their direction. I eyed the scars on the tall vampire, Jasper. He had a military air and I wondered about his scars—meaning I wondered if any of the vampires who left those scars even existed an more. I was strong, but he was undoubtedly skilled.

As I continued to measure my potential opponent, again, I was hit with this strange, soothing sensation. It was all but shouting at me, _She__'__s__tellin__' __the__truth_. However, I quickly pushed all that to the side as I noticed the menacing male vampire's gaze had zeroed in on my Bella.

At that point, all rational thought left me as a primal need to protect my mate from the threatening-looking vampire took over.

My mind screamed, _Mine!__ Mine! __Mine!__ Protect__—__Mine!_

I was instantly on my feet as I let out a primal, ferocious growl at the battle-scarred vampire. Clearly, the threat of danger was enough to pull me out of my own sea of self-loathing, rousing my protective instincts. I wrapped my arm around Bella and pulled her behind me, as I took a protective stance in front of her. If anyone had plans of laying a hand on my Angel, they were going to have to go through me first.

As I held my defensive posture in front of Bella, I let out another challenging growl; which was meant as a warning to anyone who planned on fucking touch my mate. l noticed that the blond vampire had mimicked my own actions, as he crouched defensively in front of the little elf-like vampire.

Just as I was about to spring forward and attack, I heard the only voice that could break through my instinct-driven train of thought. She assured me of our safety, while lightly running her fingers through my hair. Her touch instantly comforted me, and as soon as I felt the silky smooth skin of her fingers trace up and down my forearm, the electric heat instantly brought me back to reality.

I immediately stopped growling, her words of reason just finally registered with me. We were under her impenetrable shield. And as she said, no one could lay a finger on either one of us unless she allowed it. I had complete faith in Bella and regained control of my heightened emotions.

"Emmett," she whispered so softly that even I could barely hear her. "You are amazingly controlled, baby. It's your first day. And what happened before, what Alice said … it must be true. Otherwise, there is no way in the world you could have picked up that scent from that far away. I've heard about singers, Em. Do you know that no one has ever heard of a vampire resisting their singer—vampires that are hundreds … heck even thousands of years old, are unable to resist. You're doing great, Em." I let her comforting words wash over me like a tidal wave. My Bella had never lied to me before so I didn't even pay attention to the foreign warmth that was telling me without words that she was speaking the truth. I didn't need anything to tell me that; I had already decided on my own that I would believe her.

_Maybe__ I __really__ couldn't __have__ prevented __what__ happened?_

"I love you, Bella, beyond all reason." I took a deep breath, inhaling her intoxicating scent, and with each breath, I could feel the tension leave my body. I gave Bella my signature dimpled-grin, letting her know I was back in control. "Now, what should we do about our visitors?" I whispered back at the same inaudible level, ensuring that our conversation remained private. She just looked up at me and adorably scrunched up her face, as she shrugged her shoulders.

_Should__ we __trust__ these __vampire__s … __or__ not?_

I didn't know why I felt the same odd sensation race through my body every time the little fairy, named Alice, finished speaking Was it telling me that she was a good-natured? Or was the sensation directly related to the merit of her words? Did it mean that she was uttering the truth?

The little tangible feeling aside, the enthusiasm and spark in the sprite's eyes as she mentioned Bella being like a sister to her, and how the four of us would eventually become family, almost had me convinced. Bella and I would obviously need to talk about this in private before we made any final decisions. Plus, they both had similar golden eyes as my Bella. Although, neither of them possessed the mesmerizing, hypnotic quality, or had quite the same beautiful shade of rich, golden honey, like Bella.

Bella looked at me, and I nodded at her in encouragement as she turned to face Alice. Bella asked for some time alone with me, and reassured Alice, that we'd meet them back at the cabin

Alice went on to agree and say how she and Jasper would stay and "take care of" my mess, while Bella and I talked and hunted. I just can't get that woman's face out of my head. I know Alice was only trying to help by telling me about her friends and lack of family, but I also have to wonder what I kept her from in life. Would _she have eventually found her husband and had a child? __M_y eyes were once again trained on the pale, drained carcass—once a human being—that was lying on the ground. I began shaking as I looked her over. My eyes began to prick with what I assumed were venom tears that stung, yet wouldn't fall. They burned, causing a lingering physical pain to go along with my emotional turmoil. I was now even more than grateful that Bella thought to request some alone time. I needed to come to grips with what I had done—whether it was my fault or not.

Thankfully, I was brought out of my own self-imposed torture by the only voice that could break me out of such a grief induced-state. "You ready, baby?" Bella's melodic voice drifted up to me, pulling to the surface from the murky depths of my own psyche. She was my salvation—my only life raft, in an endless sea of self-hatred.

"Take your time, darlin'," Jasper drawled out to Bella in a thick Texas accent.

As we darted off into the forest, I had to suppress a growl when he addressed my mate as "darlin'." I knew he had a mate of his own, and he most likely was only trying to be a gentleman by using that term of endearment. Still, I didn't like the idea of any other male using any terms of endearment toward my mate … my wife—my Bella.

_She__'__s__mine!_

We were running full speed through the forest, hand in hand, when I froze like a statue. I immediately informed her of my new worry: _What__ if __that __woman __wasn't __really __my __personal__ "__singer?" __What__ if __I __react that __way __to __the__ scent __of __all __humans?_

Once again, Bella knew just the right things to say. It was as if she had known me my entire life. No one was able to calm me with the slightest of touches, or just the sound of their voice, the way she could. Not to mention, she always seemed as if she knew exactly what I needed to hear—even if I didn't myself.

Bella dragged me deeper into the forest, and I followed her lead, as we came up upon a massive male grizzly bear. Bella smiled at me and told me to have at it, while also encouraging me to "play with my food."

Besides the time I had spent with Bella, I had never had so much fun in all my life as I wrestled the bear into the mountain stream and then back on dry land again. I would roar with laughter, every time the huge bear would swat me across my head with its massive paw and nothing happened to me. In fact, I barely even felt it. It was a total rush. Finally, my thirst won out and I drained the bear. I instantly understood why Bella liked hunting grizzlies. Not only were they a blast, but their blood was delicious.

After I hid the bear in a ditch, Bella told me that she needed to hunt. I had to admit, I was extremely excited to watch her in action.

I watched her take down a bear in awe. When she knelt over the bear, her back was turned toward me as she fed from her knees. She gave me a little ass wiggle—no doubt teasing me. I warned her not to stick her tail out like that again, unless she wanted to get pounced on the second she was finished.. But as soon as she was almost done, she wiggled her ass again at me.

The moment that I saw her release the bear, I pounced. We ended up staying in the same spot for over two days, having round after round of tree-smashing, earth-shattering sex. She claimed me again, marking my faded scar with a brand new bite at the base of my neck. Later on, as I slammed into her from behind, something primal took over. I remembered wrapping her long hair around my hand, and pulling to the side, exposing her snow-white column of flesh. I roared, _"Mine!"_, as I sunk my teeth into the crook of her creamy white neck. She moaned in pleasure as I licked her new mark, sealing the wound shut with my venom.

While we rested, we discussed the Alice and Jasper situation. We were newly mated vampires, and neither one of us wanted to completely give up our privacy. Certainly, sharing a house with two other vampires, who also had super human hearing, would be doing just that. So, we officially agreed that we would build them their own cabin a couple miles away, provided that they meant us no harm and showed no signs of deception during our upcoming conversation.

So after two full days of making love out in the forest, and destroying at least twenty trees in the process, we both ran home practically naked. However, just as we were about to leave the treeline, and enter the sunny clearing that surrounded our cabin, we noticed a random stack of clothing with a note on top of it.

Bella and I quickly took the clothes Alice left for us and began getting dressed. I, however, was still getting used to my strength. As I put my arms through the button down shirt, I split it in half, right down the center of the back of my new shirt.

"Oh, no!" Bella feigned exasperation. "Now you have to walk t he rest of the way shirtless. Whatever shall I do?" She giggled, batting her eyelashes at me.

_Minx!_

I just stared at her for a few moments and marveled at how much I loved her. Only she could have brought me out of the self-loathing state, where I had been so completely and utterly lost.

I loved her more than I could ever put into words.

As we walked across the yard that led to our cabin at a near human pace, the sun finally broke through the clouds, immersing us in golden rays of sunshine. We both froze, as we looked each other over. My breath hitched as I drank in Bella's appearance. It was the first time I had seen her in the sun since I'd become a vampire—the first time I looked upon her as she shimmered in the sun with my enhanced vision. And, again, I felt like I did the first time I looked upon her after I awoke from my change. I might as well have been blind. Her flawless, snow-white skin—whiter than the moon—danced and shimmered in the sunlight, as if millions of tiny diamonds were embedded within her skin. Her dark, wavy hair was striking with its red and gold highlights, streaking half-way down her back. Those lips … those damn ruby-red lips were even more startling … more beautiful in the light of sun.

"You are breathtakin', Kitten," I murmured.

"Me?" she squeaked, sounding almost affronted. "Emmett, I know men aren't supposed to be considered beautiful. But as I look upon you now, my eyes have never seen such beauty. I wish you could see yourself in this very moment," she whispered almost reverently. The gravity of her compliment embarrassed me slightly. Yet, I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face, knowing that she saw me in such a light—no pun intended.

As we continued on, she whispered, "Em, I'm going to shield us until they answer a few questions."

"And what questions would those be, Kitten?" I asked, though, a bit befuddled.

"Shh, don't say 'Kitten' so loud. That's our private name." She smirked. "I want to ask them if they are who they say they are, and if they truly mean us no harm. The second you learn if they telling us the truth, give me a nod and I'll drop the shield."

"Sounds like a plan, _Kitten_," I enunciated her pet-name with a little more emphasis than necessary, just to elicit a reaction from her. I was not disappointed, as she slapped me playfully across my shirtless chest, and called me a jerk.

We finally reached the cabin and entered. Alice and Jasper were both standing there, in the living room, ten feet from the door, clearly awaiting our arrival. Alice looked like the cat that ate the canary, until she finally spoke, "Welcome home, Emmett—" she said, before turning to Bella,"—Kitten." She tried, it was obvious, but within seconds, Alice buckled over at the waist, in the midst of an uncontrollable laughing fit. Hell, even Jasper couldn't keep a straight face.

Meanwhile, Bella buried her face in my chest, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

**Bella****POV:**

I couldn't peel my eyes away from Emmett's massive shirtless body as the sun finally broke through the clouds while we made our way across our large yard towards the cabin. I was nothing short of mesmerized as I watched the light dance off of his enormous, broad chest, wide shoulders, and flawless face.

_Greek__ God__ for __sure_.

In fact, if we hadn't spent the last forty-eight hours destroying the forest with our love-making, I surely would have dragged him right back into the woods to pick up where we'd left off. It was the first time I had viewed Emmett in the sunlight since he'd become a vampire, and to borrow his own phrase—there "were no words" to adequately describe what my eyes were now drinking in. However, I had to refocus myself as we neared the cabin. Emmett and I had already discussed that I would keep us shielded until they answered a couple of questions we had for them. Depending on their response, we would welcome them as new friends … maybe even family, eventually. Or, we would send them packing.

I was fairly confident, however, based on my own gut feelings, as well as Emmett's original assessment with his new-found gift, that Alice had meant every word she said during our first meeting.

"Welcome home Emmett—" Alice said with a mischievous smile as we entered the cabin "—Kitten," she said as she doubled over with laughter.

I was so embarrassed, I hid my head in Emmett's broad, muscular chest, and preyed for a hole in the earth to open up and swallow me whole. Either she saw Emmett calling me that very personal nickname in one of her visions, or she heard us talking as we made our way towards the cabin.

"Bella, honestly, do you distrust us so much that you still feel the need to keep your shield around you and Emmett?" she asked, almost sounding hurt.

"Actually, we're leaning toward trusting you at this point, but we just need to ask a couple of questions … before I decide to remove my shield."

"Shoot!" she said,_way_ too enthusiastically.

"Did you mean what you said in our original meeting? Do you really see me as your best friend? Do you really see us as a family? And lastly, do you and Jasper truly mean Emmett and me no harm?"

"Bella, I've been having visions of you within hours of waking up to this life. I know you don't know me, but besides Jasper, you are_ already_ my best friend. I've seen our futures together, and the four of us are going to be our own little family unit. I already love you—both of you. Jasper and I would never hurt either of you."

I looked at Emmett.

"The little pixie is tellin' the truth, sweetheart."

"Did you just call me a little pixie?" Alice nearly screeched.

"Well … yeah." I could see the mirth swimming in Emmett's eyes as he tried to hold back his laughter. "You remind me of little pixie, runnin' around the forest, spreadin' your fairy dust everywhere."

"Emmett McCarty_,__I__ am__ not__ a__ pixie_!"

"Okay, sorry … Pix," Emmett quipped, as his booming laughter shook the cabin.

"Sorry, Alice, but if you really plan on us being a family, then you might as well get used to Emmett's sense of humor as soon as possible. Now, we have just two final questions. Jasper, do you feel the same as Alice? Do you also mean us no harm?"

Jasper let out a breath. "First off, I would never attempt to harm you, darlin', or Emmett. Second, I have been with Alice for five years now, and in all that time, I've learned that you never bet against Alice. If she says we're gonna be family, then we're be family. Besides, I've always wanted a little sister to mess with," he said with a grin.

I looked at Emmett and he nodded, signaling that Jasper was also telling the truth, so I concentrated and pulled me shield back in. Once Emmett and I were uncovered, Jasper swayed back and forth and then almost crumpled to the ground.

"Jasper!" Alice panicked, as she clung on to him tightly, practically holding him upright.

Jasper steadied himself and took a breath, just before placing a soft kiss on the top of Alice's spiky hair.

"I'm okay, Alice-darlin'."

"What happened?" she asked, worry marring her voice.

Jasper shook his head, causing his cascading blond curls to bounce back and forth. "I've never felt such strong emotions—the love between them," he said, as he eyes darted back and forth between Emmett and me. "As soon as Bella dropped her shield, I was sent to my knees by the strength of their love. Ihave never felt such powerful, unconditional love between two people—not to mention the lust they're shootin' back and forth between each other. The raw power of those two emotions washed over me like a tidal wave. I just wasn't prepared for it. I'm okay now."

"You can feel our love and … lust?" I squeaked, mortified that Jasper had been privy to the intensity that of the lust Emmett and I share for on e another.

"Yes, darlin'," Jasper said to me. "I am, what you would call, an empath. I can feel and manipulate other people's emotions. So, as soon as you dropped your shield—which must be pretty darn powerful, especially if it was blockin' me from feelin' emotions _that_ strong—it hit me like a freight train. I just wasn't expectin' emotions that strong, is all. I'm okay … now. And Emmett, I'm glad you're feelin' better. When we snuck up on you a couple days ago, I could feel your grief and guilt a mile away. Now all I feel is unconditional love, lust, and happiness."

Emmett snickered and gave me a quick glance, displaying his famous, devilish smirk.

_Oh__, no! __I'd __know__ that __smirk __anywhere.__That __look __only__ means __one __thing__ … __trouble._

"Well," he hedged as he looked down at me—his devilish smirk still in place as he flashed me one of his dimples. "Two full days of havin' tree-smashin' sex with the most beautiful woman on the planet, I suppose would make anyone feel better."

_Yup,__ I__ was__ right__ to__ be__ worried._

Everyone in the room was now laughing, besides me. Maybe, that's because they were all laughing at me.

"Thanks, Em." I pouted. "Why don't we move to the living room and talk," I said, desperately trying to steer the subject away from me, and my sex life.

"Great idea," Alice announced her approval, followed by a ridiculously happy squeal.

"You sure are … happy, Alice." I didn't know how else to describe her enthusiasm about, well … everything.

"Don't worry, darlin'," Jasper drawled, as he turned his glanced back and forth between Alice and me. "You'll get used to it."

We all sat down in the living room—Emmett and I on one couch, leaving Jasper and Alice on the loveseat facing us.

"So, Jazz," Emmett started.

_Oh,__ no! __That __smirk __is __back ... and __what__'s the deal __with __him __nicknaming __everyone?_

"I was wonderin'—since you obviously can't lie to me—tell me … is my Bella the sexiest, most beautiful creature you have ever seen or what?"

_Oh,__ he__ was __evil__—__putting__ poor__ Jasper__ on__ the__ spot__ like__ that._

I watched Jasper look like a deer caught in the headlights, as he looked back and forth between Alice and me.

"Um," Jasper stalled, looking extremely uneasy. "Of course my darlin' Alice is the most beautiful woman in the world."

I saw Alice smile and I thought, _Smart__ man,__ Jasper__—__smart__ man._

Of course, Emmett wouldn't drop the subject. "You sure about that, Jazz? I would hate to think that you are lyin' to me durin' our first _real_ conversation. How can I ever trust you, if you're gonna to lie to me about such a straightforward question?"

"Emmett, hush," Alice commanded. "Even_I_ know that Bella is easily the most beautiful vampire on the planet, so please stop torturing Jasper."

"But, Al—ice," Emmett whined like a little kid, stomping each of his enormous feat for emphasis. "You're the one who said we're gonna be like family. So that makes Jazz my brother, which means I get to give him a hard time. You want us to be a family …. don't you, Alice?"

"What happened to the southern gentleman that I fell in love with, Em?" I asked, as I ran my fingers through his dark silky locks, letting him know that I was only teasing.

"He died when you bit him and turned him into a vampire," Emmett deadpanned.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, as I changed the topic of conversation.

"So, Alice, judging by your note, you already saw our decision. What do you think about you and Jasper picking out a plot of land where we can build you two your own cabin? It's not that you're not welcome here. It's just that Emmett and I are newly married—not to mention newly mated. So, living here _might_not be the most comfortable place for the two of you to call home," I said, hoping she would catch my drift.

I didn't really want to say, _Hey,__ Alice, __you __probably __won't __want __to __live__ here __because __Emmett __and __I __will be __fucking__ twenty-four-seven.__ Yeah,__ that __probably__ wouldn't __be __the __best __way__ to__ put __things. __Although, __I'm __sure __Emmett__ would__'__ve __appreciated __my __honesty_.

"As soon as you two made the decision, I told Jasper, and we both love the idea. Between the four of us, we can have a cabin built in a day."

"Would you guys like to pick out a spot now? Or talk and get to know each other better first?" I asked.

Alice waved her hand at me "Trust me. We are going to have _plenty_of time to learn all about each other. I say we go pick out a plot of land along the stream somewhere. What do you think, Jasper?"

"I think that's a great idea, Alice-darlin'. Like you said, we'll have plenty of time to tell each other our _war_ stories," Jasper answered with a knowing smirk, while offering me a wink to boot.

"Great," Emmett boomed. "I'll show you guys some of the best areas to pick from. Let's go."

I hopped on Emmett's back fulfilling my promise to let him carry me sometimes, and the four of us began searching for an area to build Alice and Jasper's cabin.

Emmett showed them one beautiful location, a couple miles upstream, and Alice shrieked, "Oh! I love it. It's perfect! What do you think, Jasper?"

"If you love it, darlin', then I love it—looks like we have a lot of uprootin' and clearin' ahead of us," Jasper drawled, gesturing to the dense forest. "The trees here are packed in like sardines. This is goin' to take some time … even for us."

"That's what you think, Jazz. Everyone stand close together and watch this—Bella?" Emmett said—a bit smug. However, the pride in his voice was also unmistakable.

We all stood close to one another; Emmett was practically jumping with excitement. "Watch this, guys!" he said enthusiastically.

I figured I would clear the same amount of room that I did for our cabin's yard. So, I closed my eyes and sent my shield hurtling outward, uprooting every tree within a two-hundred foot radius, and sending them flying hundreds of feet in every direction.

"All done." I giggled, pretending to dust off my hands.

"Darlin', was that your shield? Alice said you were powerful, but _that_ … _that _was amazin', Bella," Jasper said, clearly impressed.

Alice was literally jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Oh my God! Bella! That was incredible! I never knew your shield was _that _powerful."

Emmett, being the builder among us, gave Alice and Jasper a list of materials that we would need to complete the cabin. Obviously, since Emmett was supposed to be dead, and I was supposed to be somewhere up in the northeastern United States, the burden of picking up materials in town fell on Alice and Jasper.

Alice didn't seem to mind at all. As long as she was shopping, she seemed happy—maybe "happy" was an understatement. If she was this happy shopping for lumber and building materials, I would hate to see what she was like when it came to shopping for clothes.

They also needed to furnish the cabin, but since Alice and Jasper were going to be the ones that were going to be living in it, Emmett and I left that task up to them.

Fortunately, Emmett had all his tools out at our cabin, so we got to work immediately. By the end of day, the cabin was complete. And by the end of day two, the cabin was fully furnished.

It really was amazing how quickly something could be accomplished, especially when four supernatural beings were all working at vampire-speed on the same project. As we stood there at the end of day two, admiring the finished product, Alice was unable to hide her excitement.

"Oh, Bella, Emmett, thank you so much! Let's go inside and get better acquainted with each other. There is still so much to learn about each other! Honestly, thank you both so much for letting us build the cabin on your land. It's absolutely per—"

Alice, in mid-sentence, completely froze—her eyes taking on a glazed, vacant look. I glanced over toward Jasper to see if this was a common occurrence with the wacky, little ball of energy.

"Vision," he whispered.

Alice's eyes grew large and panicked as she appeared to return her present surroundings. I muttered a soft curse under my breath as those large, panicked, saucers refocused, zeroing in directly on me.

"Alice ,is everything okay?" I asked, knowing already that something was terribly wrong.

"No! No, it's not," she said—her own voice laced with worry.

"What did you see?" Jasper, Emmett, and I all asked simultaneously.

Alice glanced at all three of our faces, saving me for last. Her eyes were filled with venom tears. Whatever she'd seen … it must have been horrifying.

"They're coming!" Alice shouted directly at me.

"Who's coming, Alice-darlin'?" Jasper asked. But he didn't need to ask Alice that question. He could have asked me.

Alice closed her eyes for several seconds before reopening them—her big, watery topaz-saucers were fixed ,squarely, on me.

"V—Volturi," she sputtered out, all the while, never taking her eyes of me. I felt Emmett's large, granite arms wrap themselves around me from behind, forming a protective cage. We all stared at Alice, waiting for her to disclose the entirety of her vision. She took a unneeded breath to steady herself and closed her eyes—unable to even look at me, she uttered the words, divulging the information that only served to confirm what I already knew myself.

"The Volturi are coming. They are coming here—here … for Bella."

**A/N – Now I know there probably wasn't nearly enough Jasper and Alice as most of you had hoped for this chapter. If it's any comfort, that will come next chapter, I promise. This chapter needed to be about Emmett and Bella. And about how they worked through Emmett's grief and guilt TOGETHER, as well as made deciscions together. I thought this chapter was necessary, although I am sure some of you disagree. However, I promise, Alice and Jasper will be very prominent next chapter; and from now on most likely. I just felt this chapter had to come first. I ASSURE YOU, THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE CRAWLING WITH CULLENS ... VERY, VERY SOON! **

**As I have said many times before, your feedback; positive or negative (as long as it's somewhat constructive) is greatly appreciated. I look forward to hearing what you all thought about this chapter. Do you think Bella did a good job helping Emmett though his guilt? **

**Best Wishes, **

**BlackMoon29 **


End file.
